Two Sides Of The Story
by xconversegirl99x
Summary: After a drunken night, Marron receives the biggest surprise of her life. AU. T/M Rated T for language and content
1. Poker Night

Two Sides of The Story

Summary: After a drunken night, Marron receives the biggest surprise of her life. AU

Ages:

Marron: 26

Bra: 22

Trunks: 27

Goten: 26

Uub: 25

Two Sides of The Story: Chapter 1-Poker Night

Log: March 19, 793

* * *

The rain fell softly on the loud city. The sound of car horns were at a minimum. It almost seemed as if the whole town was quiet.

"Why can't we start poker night?" Goten complained as he popped another chip in his mouth. The demi-saiyan was getting annoyed. It was closing in on seven thirty and they normally started playing at seven.

The gang decided that once month they would play a game of poker for fun. It was another way for them to hang out. They mainly would go to Yamcha's Diner almost every night after work. It was Bra's idea when they went to celebrate her birthday two years ago.

Marron couldn't help but laugh at him because he sounded like a child not getting his way. "We are waiting for Trunks and you know that."

He rolled his eyes at the blonde's statement as he popped another chip his mouth. "I'm giving him ten more minutes and we are starting without him."

"Come, on Goten, we can wait until Trunks arrives. It's not that big of a deal." Uub admitted. Goten sighed in defeat as he got up to use the bathroom. Bra pulled her phone out to see what time it was.

"I mean it is 7:25 already." She confessed slightly annoyed. Marron shook her head in disbelief as she took a sip of her beer. There was a knock on the door which startled all of them.

The blonde said, "It's open." The doorknob twisted and the door creaked every inched it opened. "Hey, Trunks, we were wondering if you were going to show up or not." He quickly shut the door and locked it.

The twenty-seven year old took his coat off and placed it on the coat rack. He grabbed two ice cold beers off the counter and sat down in the seat next to Uub. Goten exited from the bathroom with a smile on his face.

"Finally you made it!" Goten shouted as he sat down in his seat. Trunks slurped down his first bottle and placed it to the side. The lavender head sighed heavily and looked over at his best friend.

"Hand me the cards." Goten nodded his head as he searched in his coat pocket for the deck of cards. He gave the cards over to his best friend.

Trunks stared at everyone as he began to shuffle the deck of cards his best friend Goten brought. He had a long day at work and the only thing that was on his mind was winning poker night. The son of Vegeta began to give a card to everyone. He knew that the only problem he would encounter during the night was the one and only Marron Chestnut.

He taught her how to play when they were teenagers and now she has become a master at it. Normally, he didn't mind when they played poker once a month, but tonight was different. He had to win. He took a few chips and placed the first bet of the night. "Are you guys ready to lose?" He asked with a huge smirk on his face.

Marron caught the smirk on his face and increased the bet he made. "I'm surprised you are so confident tonight." She admitted to him as she took a sip of her beer. "Let's get it started, shall we?"

Trunks took a sip of his beer as he flashed a smile at her. "All right, ladies and gents, we are going to play blackjack." He announced to the room as he made sure everyone had three cards. "Are you ready?"

Everyone nodded their heads as they looked at their cards. A few grunts were made because they knew that they were out of the game.

"I'm over." Uub groaned as he threw his cards down on the table. He accepted his defeat with the first game. He grabbed his beer and took a sip. "What about you guys?" Goten smiled as he placed his deck down.

"I have eighteen." He cheered with his goofy grin on his face as he popped a couple of chips into his mouth. Bra chuckled at him as she took a sip of her beer as she placed her deck down.

Bra also groaned because she knew that she was out of the first game. Her luck was out. "I'm out because I got twenty-two. "What about you big brother? Marron?"

The blonde flashed a smile at Trunks because she knew that she was his biggest target for tonight. She placed down her deck, "I have nineteen." Goten formed a smirk on his face as he took a sip of his beer.

"Okay, Marron, you are on!" He shouted as she giggled at him. "What's so funny Marron?"

Marron averted her orbs over to the famous lavender haired man who hasn't said anything since he dealt the cards out. "Trunks hasn't mention if he is over or not." Goten nodded his head as he looked over at his best friend.

Trunks smiled at everyone as he placed his deck down. "I have exactly twenty-one." Uub rolled his eyes as he ate some chips. Bra took a sip of her beer. "All right now, let's make it interesting." He stated as he took out his wallet and placed a ten dollar bill out. Normally the five of them played for fun, but Trunks was being extremely greedy tonight.

Bra smirked at him as she took a five out of her bra. "Why?" Uub asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"Don't judge me." She sneered at him as he took his wallet out and placed down another ten dollar bill. Goten shook his head stating that he needed all of the money that he has in his wallet. Everyone looked at the blonde.

"So, are you going to make a bet or not?" Trunks questioned as he glared down the blonde. Just like Bra she took a bill out of her bra which caused her to get a grimace from Uub. "So our total bet is twenty-five dollars?"

"Look at my bill, Briefs." Marron said as she took a sip of her beer. Trunks picked up the bill and his orbs were stunned. She placed down a twenty dollar bill. She smirked at him as she grabbed the cards to shuffle the deck. "All right, the last game of blackjack, winner takes it all and gets bragging rights." Everyone nodded their head as she handed everyone three cards except for Goten.

No one said anything which surprised Trunks. He sighed heavily praying that he had the closets to twenty-one. Bra placed her cards down first. "Sixteen." She said confident with a huge smile.

Uub laughed at her which caused her to smack him on the arm. "Nineteen." He stated slightly in pain from the slap she gave him.

It was down to the blonde and the lavender. Marron took a sip of her beer as she flipped over the first card. "Nine." She stated. She flipped over the next card, "Ten." She placed a chip in her mouth as she flipped the last card. "One." She leaned back in her chair and folded her arms.

Trunks looked back down at his cards and knew that he lost, but he didn't want to admit defeat. He had eighteen and made the risky move of grabbing another card praying that it will be at least lower than three. He looked at the card and he made a mistake.

"I'm over." He growled as he threw his cards down on the table. The blonde snickered as she grabbed the money from the table. "Guess you get bragging rights."

The blonde took a sip of her beer and smiled at him, "Yeah, I guess I do." She said as she grabbed all the cards from the table. "I'm sorry guys we weren't able to play the same length as usual. My parents are visiting tomorrow and as you can tell my apartment isn't the cleanest." Her group of friends nodded their heads.

The apartment was a mess. Mainly her friends would come to her house after work if they did not feel like going to the diner. Pizza boxes lay on the coffee table. Papers from her job were everywhere. Magazines were in a cluster and tossed all over the floor. That was curtsy of Bra trying to find a magazine to read.

Bra stood up and gave the blonde a hug, "Congrats on your bragging rights." She said.

Marron smiled at her as she grabbed all the empty beer bottles and placed them in the recycling bin. "Thank you." Uub walked over to her and patted her on her back as he walked over to grab his coat.

"Goten, could you possibly drop me off at my parents' house?" Bra asked slightly embarrassed. Her friends knew that she wanted to leave her parents' house soon because she has enough money from her job. Or they believed she wasn't ready yet.

The son of Goku nodded his head as he took the car keys out of his coat pocket, "Yeah, I can, but I thought you were apartment hunting?" Goten asked as Marron handed him the deck of cards that he brought.

Bra shrugged her shoulders, "My mom bribed me to stay again and I just don't have the heart to break her heart right now." She confessed as she unlocked the door of Marron's apartment. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's go." The bluenette and demi-saiyan left.

"Thanks for a good time Marron." Uub said as he exited.

Marron sighed as she took another beer for herself. She jumped when she noticed that one of her friends didn't leave. "Trunks, why are you still here?" She asked. "You gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, I just feel bad that you have to clean this apartment by yourself." He admitted as he stood up and grabbed another beer.

Marron rolled her eyes, "I'm a big girl, and it's my fault because I am such a procrastinator." She added which turned into a giggle. "I appreciate your offer, Briefs, but I think I got it."

Trunks took a sip of his beer, "No, I'm not like the others. You are going to stress yourself out; can't I just help out a little?" He begged like a little kid wanting to get a piece of candy at the store. Marron couldn't help, but laugh at him.

"Okay, fine, Trunks, you can help a little. First clean the table while, I'll go clean up the magazines and the pizza boxes." He smiled when she caved in to him. She walked away from him and made her way to family room. Even though the kitchen was connected with the family room, they still could talk to each other.

Trunks knew how to clean even though he uses a maid. He closed the bags of chips and placed them back in her pantry. He took the beers and put them back in the fridge. "Hey, Trunks, I need to ask you something?"

He turned around and faced her, "What's on your mind, Marron?"

"Normally on poker night you aren't cocky, but tonight, you just needed to win. How come?" She asked as she took another sip of her beer. Trunks swallowed hard because he feared this question.

He sighed heavily he didn't want to be haunted with the memories of today. He wish he could erase today and pray that he could start the day all over again. "Well, today at work I just had a shit day. I didn't even take my break because there were too many people bugging me about crap that they could ask my mom. It just seems as if I don't even want the job anymore." He sat down in the chair and placed his head on the table. "I made a mistake."

Marron walked over to Trunks and sat down right next to him, "No, you did something you wanted to do since you were young." She stated as she started to peel at the label on her beer bottle. "Sometimes people are like that because they feel alone. I guarantee if you were having an easy day or week you wouldn't be livid about your job."

Trunks raised his head and looked at the blonde. A smile crept on his face, "Thanks Marron, is it okay if I stay here tonight?" She nodded her head. "I don't feel like driving across town to my apartment."

The daughter of Krillin and Eighteen nodded her head, "Yeah, I hear you." The blonde looked down at her watch and noticed it was only 8:45, "Let's order some Chinese food and bring that beer out."

"You said you needed to clean." Trunks shot back.

"I know, but you are stressed and as your friend I need to be here for you." Marron walked over and picked up her phone to call Egg Noodle and have them deliver their Chinese food. "Hello, my name is Marron and I would like to place an order for take-out. An order of your spring rolls, chicken fried rice, Mongolian beef, and orange chicken. Okay, my address is 1246 Maple Lane Apartment eight. Thank you."

Marron took the beer out the fridge, "Marron, I'm not that hungry." He confessed. The twenty-six year old busted out laughing knowing that statement was false. "Okay, wow, I feel hurt" The blonde rolled her eyes as she took another bottle of beer for herself. "Do you want to get drunk?"

She shook her head no as she sipped on her beer, "You aren't the only one who had a rough day at work." She muttered, "This one bitch claims she runs the whole damn thing and I'm sick of it. I have been working longer and I'm a better photographer than her, but since she is so easy the men love her."

"Is she cute?" Trunks asked. Marron smacked him on the shoulder. "What, I'm just curious."

Marron took another sip as she walked away from him as she grabbed her cleaning supplies, "Come on, we can talk and clean." Marron placed her beer on the top of the bookshelf." Trunks cleared her table off and sprayed the coffee table with her secret formula cleaning spray Marron created.

Trunks grabbed three beers and placed them on the bookshelf. "Thanks Mare." She smiled at him as she used Windex to clean her windows. Marron walked over to her couch and proceeded to fluff her pillows and throw away items that should have been thrown away a while ago. The doorbell rang and Marron answered giving the man money and taking the Chinese food.

Trunks grabbed the orange chicken and fried rice while Marron took the spring rolls. Both of them now clearly intoxicated laughing at everything they said to each other. "All right, Trunks, let's get to bed now, shall we?"

Marron got up and tried her best to walk to her room, but she tripped over her rugged and fell down. "Marron!" Trunks shouted as he chased after her, tripping over the rug and falling on top of her. "Are you okay?" He asked slightly curious.

"Yes, I am." The blonde said as the two stared at each other. Cerulean staring into royal blue and before the both of them could blink they started to kiss each other. He smiled at her as he stood up. He grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. He picked her up bridal style and flashed a smile showing all of his pearly whites.

"Come one, let's get to bed now." Marron giggled at him as they both walked into Marron's bedroom to go to "bed".

* * *

A/N: Finally, a Trumar story. I'm not a huge fan of the ending, but I like this ending much better than the original one. This story is combined with my humor and my two favorite shows, I told a few people which shows, but if you are able to figure them out (will be easier to recognize in later chapters) you will get a cookie! Leave a review and tell me what you think.


	2. Surprise!

Two Sides Of The Story: Chapter 2-Surprise!

Log: April 19, 793

* * *

"So Trunks, how are you and Lana doing?" Goten asked as he took a sip of his strawberry lemonade.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders as he took a sip of the water that he ordered, "I guess we are doing great, I would say." He mumbled as he scratched the back of his head. "Remember that we only been dating for a month."

Goten nodded his head as Uub entered Yamcha's Diner. "Hey guys do you know what's wrong with Marron?" The son of Goku and Trunks were alerted by that.

Trunks shook his head no, "What's up with her?"

"She asked for a ride over here and when she opened the door she screamed at me and started to bawl for no reason." Goten rolled his eyes at his statement. "That doesn't sound like her at all. I wonder what the matter with her is."

"Maybe your sister knows something that we don't." Goten stated which caused all the boys to nod their heads at the same time Yamcha handed Uub his Arnold Palmers.

.

.

.

"So, Marron, what is the big news you need to tell me?" Bra said as Marron entered her house.

The blonde sighed heavily. She knew that she needed to tell someone and the only person she could trust at the moment was her best friend. "You have to keep this a secret." Marron hissed at her.

Bra nodded her head as she locked the front door of her parent's house, "Okay, what is it?"

Marron grabbed onto Bra's hand and dashed into her bathroom and locked the door. "Marron what's up?" She asked slightly irritated. The blonde sighed heavily as she handed her an envelope. The daughter of Bulma took the envelope slightly confused.

"Open it." She whispered so softly that Bra was barely able to hear her.

The bluenette shrugged her shoulders as she opened up the envelope. She noticed there was a white stick which resembled a pregnancy test and it has a white positive sign. "This can't be yours." Bra said in complete shock, "Please tell me this is a joke."

Marron shook her head no as she began to wail. "I wish it was a joke. It's been a month since I got my period, but I don't remember doing it with a guy." She confessed which caused Bra's eyes to grow to size of the moon. She placed the test in the bottom of the trash can before she comforted her best friend.

Bra sighed heavily, "You aren't alone, you got Goten, Uub, Trunks, and I."

Marron rubbed her orbs and tried to calm herself down, "Yes, you are right. Thanks Bra, can we keep this between us until we find out who the father is?"

Bra nodded her head, "Sure, I don't think it would be a great idea if the guys find out right now. Okay, so what we need to do is go back to your apartment and search for clues."

The blonde nodded her head and agreed, "I need to make a doctor's appointment and see how the baby is doing."

"Yes you need to do that, but let's get to your place." Bra mumbled as the two girls left her parent's house and drove off to Marron's apartment. "Okay, so you guys slept here for sure?" Bra asked as Marron placed the key in the lock. Marron shrugged her shoulders as they entered.

Bra sprinted inside to Marron's room while Marron closed the door and locked it. She walked over to the couch and checked the cushions and underneath. She then went inside the guest bedroom, but she heard Bra shriek.

"You okay?" Marron asked slightly worried as she walked inside her bedroom.

Bra pulled out a turtleneck that looked familiar. "I know who your baby daddy is." Marron swallowed hard because she knew that this news was going to be hard for her to take in since the guy changed their lives.

.

.

.

Goten's phone began to vibrate in his pants pocket. "I'm getting call." He mentioned as he walked over to the men's bathroom. He pulled out his phone and noticed Bra was calling him. "Bra, hey are you with Marron? Apparently, she has been acting completely nuts."

Marron rolled her eyes, "Thanks Goten." The blonde scolded through the phone.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sorry, Mare, but why haven't you two come down to the diner yet?" Both of the girls sighed heavily. They knew this question was not going to be easy to answer.

"We are caught in Marron's problem." Bra replied as vaguely as she could. She knew that Marron wanted to keep it between the girls.

Goten scratched his head, "What's wrong?" He asked. Marron sighed heavily giving her best friend the okay to tell Goten.

"She is pregnant and we know who the father is." Bra muttered through the phone quietly in case he was around Trunks and Uub.

"Well, Trunks told me that he had sex last month, but he was too drunk to remember who it was with." The demi-saiyan confessed.

"He did it with Marron!" Bra hollered not caring who heard her at this point.

Goten sighed heavily. He didn't know if Trunks told them that he got a new girlfriend. He knew if they didn't know, this would be the time to tell them. "Shit, and she is dating his new girl Lana."

Marron gritted her teeth knowing the situation just got difficult. She snatched the phone out of Bra's grasp and placed the phone up to her ear, "Goten, thank you for letting me know that. This just made everything harder. I'm okay with you telling Uub, but I swear to kami if you tell Trunks I will shove my foot" Bra quickly took the phone back

"Just don't tell Trunks because he needs to hear it from Marron, Goten." Bra said in much kinder way than Marron was.

Goten nodded his head, "Yeah, I completely understand." He responded. "I need to get back to the booth, I don't want the guys to worry."

"All right, I'll see you later Goten. We should be at the diner in an hour." He hung up his phone. He walked over to the mirror and sighed heavily. "I can't believe two of my best friends are having a baby." He ran some cold water and splashed it on his face. He grabbed a paper towel to dry his face.

He tossed it into the trash can and left the bathroom. He knew he had to tell someone and someone he wanted to tell he couldn't. He was better friends with Trunks because they have been best friends since the womb, but he wanted to be loyal to Marron. He slid into the booth, hoping his facial expression wouldn't give away anything.

"Who was on the phone?" Uub asked slightly curious.

Goten shrugged his shoulders, "It was one of my colleagues. He wanted to know if I could go into work for a meeting for him, but I said no." He lied hoping that the both of them would buy it.

Trunks nodded his head as Uub stared Goten down. "I'm going to get some food." Trunks mumbled as he got of the booth. Uub and Goten were roommates and he knew when Goten was lying.

"Where's the poop Goten?" Uub asked raising his eyebrow taking a sip of his Arnold's Palmer.

Goten shook his head in disbelief, "Damn it, you can read me like an open book."

"So, what's bothering you?" He questioned him again.

Goten sighed heavily. He knew this type of news would not be easy, but it needed to said. "Look, Bra and Marron called me on the phone. Marron is acting all moody because she got pregnant when she had sex last month. And they found out who the father is."

Uub knew that Goten was telling the truth, but he couldn't believe it himself. "Who is it?"

"It's Trunks, but we need to keep quiet, Marron told me she was okay with me telling you, but she needs to be one to tell Trunks." Goten confessed. Uub nodded his head.

"Don't worry I won't say anything, but I can't believe it." Uub said as Trunks slide back into the booth.

"You can't believe what?" Trunks asked as he took a bite into his patty melt.

Goten panicked, but Uub gave him a look to remain calm, "I can't believe how of much of an ass that coworker of Goten is." Uub mumbled.

Trunks nodded his head as he took another bite of his patty melt. "Damn, this is so good." He murmured as he continued to stuff his face in front of his friends. "Oh, yeah, Uub or Goten text my sister and see what time they are going to come down here. My girlfriend wants to meet you guys." Trunks said. "She is going to be here in less than an hour."

Uub swallowed hard as he pulled out his phone. He knew that they were going to get there in an hour. He sent a quick text to Bra saying, " _Hey Bra! Trunks wants to know when you are getting down here, his girlfriend is coming to meet us in an hour."_

"As much as I love watching you have a foodgasm, I'm going to get myself a lemonade. Uub, you want anything?" Goten asked as he slid out of the booth and looked at down at his roommate.

"I think I'm good." Uub responded taking another sip. He felt his phone vibrate and he realized Bra was calling him. "Go for Uub."

"Hey, Uub, Marron and I are going to be leaving in fifteen minutes." Bra said. "She is having some trouble finding something to wear."

Uub nodded his head, "Okay, so you guys should be here in another twenty minutes you are saying."

"That's only if Marron finds something to wear." Bra shot back.

"Okay, I'll see you guys when you get here." Uub hung up his phone and placed it back in his pants pocket. By this time, Goten returned with another glass of lemonade and a grilled cheese sandwich.

"What are you ten?" Uub asked.

Goten rolled his eyes at him. They all knew that he was still a child at heart and sometimes he went to embrace it.

.

.

.

"So, we get to meet my big brother's girlfriend today." Bra murmured as she made sure her eyeliner wing was perfect on each side. Once she finished examining herself she turned around and faced her best friend. "Awe Mare you look stunning!" The bluenette exclaimed.

Marron decided to wear a plain royal green dress that went right above her knees. Along with the dress, she put a thin black belt around her waist. She had black booties to match her black belt. "Thank you!" Marron said. "Now, just need to add some makeup."

The blonde walked over to her bathroom. She knew that their uber would be there in about five minutes, so she had to do this perfect. She applied some mascara to her eyes and light red lip stain to her lips. She added some eyeliner and looked at herself in the mirror.

"And the guys won't know that I have been throwing up everything that attempts to be in my stomach." Marron added which caused Bra to grimace at her. "Oh shush, let's get outside so we won't miss our uber."

The girls grabbed their purse and Marron grabbed the keys to her apartment. Bra exited first, so she could give time for her to lock the door. "All right's let's go meet Trunks' girlfriend." Marron said confidently, but deep down on the inside she was terrified.

.

.

.

"Thank you!" Bra exclaimed as she handed the woman some cash for driving them. Bra stood right next to Marron. They were inches away from Yamcha's Diner. "Keep calm and I'll make sure you have the aisle seat." The girls nodded their heads as they took a step into the diner.

Uub looked over and spotted their two friends, "You guys decided to show up." Uub said slightly harsh. He talked to them on the phone almost thirty minutes ago.

Bra rolled her eyes at Uub as she slide in right next to him. Marron slid in right next to Goten. "Uub, I said we were leaving once Marron found something to wear and it took her some time." Bra confessed. "Where's my brother?"

"He went to pick up his girlfriend." Goten said as he looked at Marron, "How are you feeling?"

Marron sighed heavily, "To be honest, I'm really terrified deep down, but I'm trying to show that I am not." All of them nodded their heads.

Uub looked at Marron, "We are all in this together. We will be there for you guys." He said causing Marron to smile. She looked over to the entrance and noticed the familiar lavender haired man with a woman around his arm. From the looks of it, Lana had curly light brown hair down to her mid back. She was around Trunks' height, but still shorter than him. It seemed she was wearing a red Versace evening gown and a black fedora. She averted her eyes and looked at Bra.

"Marron, what's up?" She asked as she was eating some of the nuts that were on the table. Marron pointed her finger to the entrance and she noticed that her older brother had arrived with his girlfriend. "Wait, he is dating Lana Grimes, the model?" Bra questioned everyone at the table. They all shrugged as Trunks made his way over to their booth.

"Hey, Bra, I'm pretty sure the guy in the bathroom didn't hear you." Trunks mumbled slightly irritated at his sister. Bulma made sure that no paparazzi would come near Yamcha's Diner. She tried to make sure her child had a normal life, but sometimes the paparazzi caught them. It wasn't often that they were caught.

Bra rolled her eyes at her brother as she stood up, "I can't believe you're dating my big brother. Hello, I'm Bra Briefs. Big fan of you!" She said as she stuck her hand out to give her a handshake.

Lana looked at Trunks and he shrugged his shoulders. Lana cracked a smile as she shook Bra's hand. "I'm not used to the formal greetings, I'm used to fangirls screaming." She said with her pearly whites causing all of them to laugh. Bra sat down as Trunks brought two chairs next to the side of the booth.

"You met my little sister, but I'm going to introduce to my friends." Trunks said. He first pointed at Uub, "That's Uub, he is Goten and this Marron." He said in the order that they were sitting.

Marron smiled at her, "It's really nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, I heard you are a photographer." She said with her huge smile on her face.

The blonde nodded her head as she grabbed some nuts to eat. She didn't know if they would settle, but she is a nervous eater. "Yeah, I usually take photos at my studio just of anything."

Lana pushed some of her brown locks out of her face. Marron noticed that she had piercing gray eyes. She never seen that before, but it fit her well. "Would it be too much to ask you to take some photos of me?" She asked.

Everyone at the table besides Trunks and Lana jaws were at the ground. Marron never expected that a famous model would want her to take photos of her. Marron picked her jaw back up and tried to focus herself.

"I mean sure I would love too." Marron said as she continued to munch on the nuts. She realized that they were okay within her stomach. Lana smiled with victory as Trunks kissed her on the cheek.

"How long have you guys been friends with Trunks?" Lana asked everyone at the table.

Goten put down his drink on the table, "We have been friends since the womb. We go way back." He added to the conversation.

Lana looked over at Uub, "We meet my freshman year of his school which was his sophomore year when Trunks joined the wrestling team."

"Our parents are friends, so I met him at one of his mother's house parties when we were little kids." Lana nodded her head and smiled at all of them. Marron sighed heavily, right now she could use her raspberry iced tea, but she probably couldn't handle it.

Bra noticed how much Marron was eating and she knew that she was nervous. "Umm…Marron come to the bathroom with me." Bra said as she slid out of the booth.

"Excuse us." Marron responded as she got out of the booth and the two of them made their way to the female bathroom.

Trunks looked at Lana and Lana looked back at her boyfriend. "What's wrong with them?" Trunks asked to his two guys friends. They agreed to stay loyal to Marron, so they shrugged their shoulders hoping that girls would return soon.

"Damn it Marron!" Bra said as she folded her arms.

Marron sighed heavily, "I can't help that I'm nervous." She replied swiveling her thumbs. "It's just that she is super pretty I see why your brother likes her. And there is just me."

Bra raised her eyebrow at Marron. She knew exactly what she was talking about. She placed her hands on her best friends shoulder. Bra was barely taller than Marron even when they both wore their heels.

"Bra, what's up?" Marron asked.

"Who gives a damn about my brother taste in women?" She questioned the twenty-six year old as her eyebrow rose. "You are Marron Lazuli Chestnut. You are intelligent, beautiful, caring, loyal and the bestest best friend a girl to ask for. So I don't want to hear a damn word about how you are insecure." Her best friend preached to her.

Marron tried to keep in the tears because she didn't want to ruin her makeup. She wrapped her arms around Bra to give her a hug. "I'm so thankful to call you my best friend." She said. "I needed to hear that, thank you."

Bra smiled as she released from their hug, "Come on, let's go back outside." The blonde nodded her head as they exited the bathroom and made it back to their seats.

"Where's Lana?" Marron asked as she made sure that her muscles were relaxed. Trunks pointed his finger to the back corner it seemed that she was on the phone with someone.

Trunks looked at all of his friends with a sheepish smile. He was afraid of what friends thought of her. He just liked to have their input on the girls he dated. "So, what do you guys think of her?" He asked nervously.

Goten rubbed his chin acting as if he had to think of something formal to say. He cleared his throat, "She is a total keeper. I really like her personality, it will be bring some positivity to the group." Goten started off which caused Trunks' sheepish smile to turn into a confident smile.

"What about the rest of you guys?" He said as scanned the rest of the booth.

"She is really nice and gorgeous." Marron added to the conversation causing Trunks to smile.

Bra chipped in, "Holy crap you are dating a model. She is way out of your league, but I love her!" Trunks rolled his eyes at his little sister. He didn't get to hear Uub's opinion because Lana was returning to their booth.

Lana sat in her chair and sighed heavily. "Is everything okay, babe?" Trunks asked slightly concerned. He never saw like this before, she always had a happy personality.

She nodded her head, "Yeah, there is this party that my model friends want me to go to and I don't want too." She confessed as Trunks began to rub her back. "Wait!" She exclaimed quickly after she made her statement.

Everyone was alerted by the change of mood from her. "What's on your mind?" Uub asked.

She had a devilish glare in her eyes which reminded the gang of Trunks when he got an idea. _"Wow, it's creepy on how similar their devilish glare is."_ Goten thought to himself as he picked up some nuts to eat for himself.

"Do you guys want to come to a party on a yacht?" She asked. "That's actually how Trunks and I met."

Uub and Goten looked at each other and smiled. The same thought came to both of them. If their boy Trunks could get a model for sure as hell they could do the same. "I am in!" The boys said in unison getting a warm smile from Lana.

Bra shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure."

"I agree with Bra." Marron chipped in.

Lana rolled her eyes at the two girls, "Come on you guys, we are all in our twenties and we have no responsibility, right?" Lana asked which caused Marron to feel slightly queasy on the inside. Everyone but Lana and Trunks knew the situation with Marron. "So can I get a hell yeah?" She asked.

"Hell yeah." Everyone responded flatly which annoyed her.

"So can I get a HELL YEAH?" She asked once more but she made sure that she had enthusiasm in her voice.

Everyone noticed how proud she was, so they should be proud too. "HELL YEAH!" Everyone but Marron exclaimed.

Before anyone could say something else Marron fled the diner leaving everyone confused. Bra started to slide out the booth, but Goten put his hand out to stop her.

"I'll go talk to her." Goten said as he slid out of the booth. "I'll be right." He walked out to the front of the diner and noticed his blonde friend. "What was that Marron?" He asked.

She sighed heavily as the first tears escaped from her eyes, "I'm just damaging him." She confessed. "His relationship with Lana and his friendship with me."

Goten abruptly shook his head no disagreeing with everything the blonde was saying. "Marron that isn't true at all. There is no damage between you and Trunks and there will never be." He said.

The blonde sniffed and rubbed her eyes, "Then, how come there is?" She asked. Goten sighed in defeat. He walked closer to her to give her a hug. At first she didn't hug him back, but when she did hug him back, she hugged him in a way of thanking him.

He released her from their hug, "Let me walk you home." He suggested.

"Thanks, but no thanks I really just need to talk Bra about this." She stated.

He nodded his head, "I'll get her and tell everyone else that you don't feel good." She smiled at him because he is staying loyal to her. He walked back into the diner to get Bra and explain what happened to the rest.

Marron sighed as she went into her purse to grab any tissues, so she could wipe away any leftover tears.

Bra emerged from the diner and gave her best friend a hug. "Come on, let's get you home." Bra said as she tried to stop a taxi. "Everything will be okay." She added as the taxi pulled over next to them and they got in. The taxi drove off.

Trunks ran outside to see if he could stop them, but he realized he was too late.

* * *

 _A/N: I love writing this story. I hope everyone had a great new year. Let's see what 2017 has in store for us._

 _Reviews:_

 _Tiffany7898: I hope your first semester of college went extremely well. I'll take your advice and fix up on the ending. I was inspired by Friends and another show. I used the other show catchphrases in this chapter. You will see how the relationship between Marron and Trunks unfolds. Thanks for the review!_

 _The Trainee: I don't know what you exactly mean by that. This is not a continuation of my previous writings (CYFMH and BMF). I will constantly write about the second generation because you don't see them often in the DBZ series. Thanks for clicking!_

 _EstephanieMarronTrunks: Ahh! You helped me out with this first chapter thanks fam. I'm glad it is out and that you really like this and I know there will be a whole bunch of surprises coming up. Get ready to get more hooked lol. Thanks for the review!_

 _Charismatic Beauty: I do really appreciate you taking the time to read this story even though you are a Trupan fan. I'm glad that you are starting to like Trumar. I believe they are a great couple. Thank you for the review!_


	3. Confession Part 1

Two Sides Of The Story: Chapter 3-Confession Part 1

Log: April 22, 793

It was a Monday morning and Marron thought to leave the past behind. She will admit she has been avoiding Trunks mainly because he wants to know the truth. The blonde appreciated the text messages from him asking if she was okay and what happened, but she couldn't face him unless she was going to tell him the whole truth.

She placed her purse in her bottom drawer and locked it, so no one would steal it. "All right let's get this over with." She muttered to herself. She needed to tell her boss the situation she was in because in about nine months she will be having a baby.

The blonde told herself over and over again that it was just ripping a bandage off. She walked down to her boss's office and knocked on the door. "Come in." He said. She heavily sighed knowing that there is no turning back now.

.

.

.

Uub chuckled at the joke that Goten told him. He was with Bra and Goten at the diner waiting for Marron to come. They all knew that she was going to tell her boss along with Trunks. She couldn't keep the secret any longer from him because he will start to get suspicious.

Marron walked down into the diner not in a good mood and she knows for a fact that her friends are going to ask her how telling her boss went and she didn't exactly want to talk about it.

"Marron, how did telling your boss go?" Bra asked as the blonde slid into the booth right next to Uub.

She rolled her eyes as she stuck out her tongue and vibrated her lips while placing a thumbs down. "It was that bad?" Uub asked as Yamcha came over and placed down Marron's club sandwich.

She nodded her head yes, "Yes, I am known as the office whore." She confessed to her friends. "Also, thank you Yamcha."

Uub smiled at her, "That's not a bad thing." He said, "You can get the meat beat whenever you want too."

Marron rolled her eyes at him and chose to ignore Uub's statement. Bra looked at her with a frown. "Who gave that nickname?"

"Well, when I went to tell my boss, apparently the door didn't close all the way. And I'm pretty sure the bitch who's cubical is two down from mine that hates me spread the rumor." She explained to her friends.

Goten shook his head no, "Wow, that's so petty."

Bra and Marron nodded their head agreeing with Goten's statement. Yamcha walked back over to hand Marron her raspberry iced tea and gave Bra another water. It was sad that they came their so often that Yamcha memorized what they order.

"Thank you Yamcha." The girls said in unison as Marron took a sip of her iced tea. "Now, I'm pretty sure everyone thinks I'm some slut." She said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Well you aren't one." Goten mumbled as he slurped down the rest of his beer. Uub raised his eyebrow and looked at the blonde as she ate her club sandwich.

"You promise you will tell Trunks tonight?" He said. She told her friends that she was going to go to his house on Saturday to tell him. She walked halfway to his apartment and chickened out. When she came back to her apartment and told them she couldn't do it, they made her pinky promise she would do it on Monday.

She nodded her head yes, "Yeah, I'm telling myself that it is just like ripping a bandage off." She said. "And I'm not breaking a pinky promise."

Uub smiled with satisfaction when he heard those come out of her mouth. "Trunks told me he is coming home late."

The blonde knew that because when she was at work she told him she would explain everything to him at his apartment alone. "Yeah, it also gives me time to find his sweater."

Bra chipped in, "Yeah, that idiot thought he left out at mom and dad's house."

Goten rolled his eyes as he shooed Bra out of the booth so he could get out to go to the bathroom. Bra slid back in and glared the blonde down.

"Are you sure you need to tell him alone?" Bra asked her best friend as she swirled the straw that was in her glass.

"…Yeah, I need to tell him alone…" Marron stuttered, "It is our problem and I know how you guys act when you know something and you have to act like you don't."

Bra gritted her teeth when Marron said that. She knew that she was telling the truth. It was two years ago when she turned twenty, they threw her a surprise party. She overheard Marron talking to her brother about it on the phone. Bra confessed to Marron that she knew and when the party came Bra overreacted.

Goten returned and sat next to Bra, "I just hope everything goes well." Bra said causing Marron to form a smile on her.

"I need to get home because I want to make sure I have everything down." Marron said as she got up. She walked to the counter and paid for her iced tea and club sandwich. "Wish me luck." She said to her friends as the waved goodbye to her. She exited out of the diner. "Like ripping a bandage off."

.

.

.

7:30. He told her the latest he would be home would be 7:30. Marron has been patiently waiting outside of her longtime best friend's house since 6:30. She would have left thirty minutes ago, but she pinky promised Uub.

She flipped the page to her magazine. As she heard footsteps coming to her direction praying that it will be Trunks.

"I'm sorry I am late." He confessed as he put out his hand to help her to her feet. "My mom had an impromptu meeting and we were signing some deal." He continued as Marron handed him something. "My sweater!"

He placed the key in his locked and stepped in and Marron flowed after him. He tossed the sweater on his Gucci couch and the blonde closed and locked the door.

"Trunks we need to talk." She said as she sat down the ledge of the chair.

He nodded his head as he sat on the ledge on of his couch. "Yeah, I have been trying to contact you, but you have been ignoring me since Friday." He said, "What's wrong, Mare?"

She sighed, there was no turning back now. "I found something out a couple of days ago that is going to change my life."

He nodded his head, "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." She confessed. He smiled at her and gave her a hug. She was confused at him. She didn't understand why he was hugging her. Did one of her friends tell him and he is acting like he doesn't know when he does?

"I knew you had a secret boyfriend! Congratulations Marron!" He exclaimed. She rolled her eyes at him. Even though he was extremely intelligent, he could also be the biggest moron there is. She pushed him off of him.

She pushed some of her locks out of her face, "I don't have a secret boyfriend."

Trunks was alerted by that. If she didn't have a secret boyfriend then, how did she become pregnant? "Then, who is the father?" He asked concerned. He for sure was going to give the guy a piece of his mind.

Ripping a bandage off. "You are." She softly said. She watched as she saw as all of the color of his face turned pale and he stood still. "You were too drunk to remember, but we had sex on poker night a month ago."

He came back to earth as he calmed his nerves down. He had to think. He remembers that he spent the night at Marron's house, but he didn't realize that they went all the way. That also explains why she had his sweater.

"…A-Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded her head yes as she watched him take the biggest sigh of his life, "If it makes you feel better, I don't remember everything either. I'm sorry Trunks, if you don't want to be a part of this you don't have too."

Trunks glared his daggers at his blonde friend. How dare she thought of him like that? He did recall the times he was selfish when he when they were children, but he grew out of it when he turned eighteen and went off to college.

He shook his head no, "You don't have to be sorry Marron because it takes two to tango." He started off, "I understand that I was selfish back in the day, but I promise that I will help. I want to raise this baby with you."

The blonde's face lit up with excitement when she heard those words come out of his mouth. "You mean that?" She asked.

He smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah, we are in this together." Marron stood up and gave her best friend the biggest hug of his life. "So, that's why you didn't want to go to the party. You can't drink for nine months."

"Yeah, that's why." She said as she pushed more locks out of her face, "All of our friends know, that's why dumb and dumber was acting strange on Friday."

She gave Goten and Uub that nickname when they move into together after college. Since they live on the floor below Marron, they would constantly ask her to spare things because they would forget to buy things at the store. Also, they would often forget to do simple task and then the nickname appeared.

"That makes sense. So now, we have five more people to tell." He said.

Marron thought about it for a minute, "Five?" She asked for clarity.

He nodded his head, "My parents, your parents and my girlfriend."

"Oh right, I forgot about Lana." She confessed.

.

.

.

Marron rushed into her cubical quickly. She was late for work mainly because she couldn't keep anything her stomach was throwing everything up. Her first appointment starts in five minutes and she doesn't even have the studio ready for them.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" She cursed as she tossed all of her paper work on her desk. She quickly grabbed her camera and made it down the studio. She looked at the file folder and noticed she was taking engagement photos. "I swear they better not be a diva."

She quickly placed the seats by the background and made sure she had the correct backdrop. She caught her breath and realized this is how her life is going to be. She is going to be rushing to make sure that her child is doing well if she and Trunks don't move in together. She sat down on the chair provided for her.

She never realized how much her life was going to change. The blonde sighed and she looked to the right to see her customers arrived. She stood up and smiled at them. "Good Morning my name is Marron Chestnut." She held out her hand for them shake it.

The lady scoffed as she brushed passed the blonde. "I apologize for her." The male said to Marron as he shook her hand.

"It's fine trust me." Marron admitted to the man even though she wasn't in the mood for this. The lady placed down her purse and sat down in the chairs adjacent to the backdrop.

"So, are you going to take pictures or not?" She hissed as the male sat right next her.

" _And this is going to be one long day."_ Marron thought to herself as she got the camera ready. They wanted to take thirty pictures. _"I don't know if I'm going to survive and that smell of his cologne is making nausea."_

The blonde inhaled deeply getting ready to take the first picture. "Get ready." She stated as she took the first picture. She walked over to them and showed them.

"We look amazing." The male praised Marron's work causing a smile to form on her face.

The lady huffed, "Redo it, you got it all wrong." Marron rolled her eyes as she walked back near the desk to retake the first picture.

" _And this day just got even longer…"_ She thought as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

.

.

.

The blonde couldn't go to the diner tonight. She didn't care if her friends were angry with her, she just wanted to go home and drown herself with a nice glass of raspberry iced tea. She knew her life was going to change, but she didn't realize it was going to change this much.

"Where are the keys?" She asked herself as she searched through her purse.

She heard footsteps, but she assumed that was just one of her neighbors. "Having a stressful day?" That voice sounded familiar as she turned around.

"Hey, Trunks I thought you were going to be at the diner with the rest." She confessed as she finally sighed in relief when she found her key to unlock the door to her apartment.

He shook his head no, "No, I needed to talk to you tonight before I go out with Lana." He said. The blonde walked into her apartment and Trunks followed after her as he closed and locked the door.

"Why did you need to talk to me?" She asked as she placed her purse and paper work on the counter and opened up her fridge to get the pitcher of iced tea.

"I was thinking about telling Lana our current situation. I just wanted your okay." He mumbled as he watched her pour a glass for herself.

The blonde pushed some of her locks out her face, "Yeah, that sounds fine, but when are we going to tell our parents?"

"This Saturday?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me. I hope you have a good date." She said as she slurped down the iced tea.

Trunks smiled at her when he heard those words come out of her mouth. "Thank you. Are you sure you want to be alone tonight?"

Marron nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm positive." She said as she made herself a ham and cheese sandwich. "I had a long day and I just want to be alone and think about what I'm going to have to do with this baby."

Trunks sat down at her kitchen table, "What do you mean?"

She sighed as she took the seat right next to him, "I was twenty minutes late to work because I had terrible morning sickness today. I just feel that I'm going to struggle living alone with this baby."

"Who said you were going to live alone?" Trunks questioned her.

Marron shrugged her shoulders, "I assumed you and Lana would want to move in if you stay together that long and I don't want to be third wheeling."

She made a good point, he didn't even about that. "Well, I think we should move in together soon it will be easier when we are raising the baby. Even better idea, you can give this apartment to Bra when you move out."

Marron smiled at the father to be, "Yeah, you make a good point. When do you want move in together?"

The lavender haired man thought to himself. They couldn't do this week because they were going to tell their parents, but all he knew it needed to be soon. "How about in a couple of weeks? Our families should be calmed down by the idea. You in?"

The twenty six year old smiled at her baby's father, "Sure, I'm okay with that." He smiled at her.

Trunks pushed up his sleeve to reveal the time, "I would stay and chat, but I need to get on my date with Lana." He stood up and pushed the chair in. "If you need me tonight, just give me a call." He kissed her forehead as he exited her apartment.

Marron picked at her sandwich before she shoved half of it in her mouth. "I hope Lana will take this well." Marron said as she walked into her bathroom to run the water. She wanted to take a long hot bath and relax.

.

.

.

Lana smiled at Trunks as she took a sip of her gin and tonic. "Are you okay, Trunks?" She asked as she looked over her menu. He wasn't talking much which concerned her. Most of the time, he wouldn't shut up and she wasn't used to seeing him like this.

"I'm just thinking." He said as he closed the menu. "Just thinking." He repeated.

Lana looked at him with her puppy eyes when she wanted to hear something. "What are you thinking about?"

He sighed, "I don't want to ruin this relationship, but I promise you nothing is going on between Marron and I."

Lana chuckled at him, "Why would I assume something is going to happen between you and Marron?" She asked as she picked up her drink and took another sip.

He took a sip of his water and placed it down, "Before we started dating, Marron and I had drunk sex. And I got her pregnant."

Lana swallowed hard when she heard that. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that."

"I'm sorry, I really do like you and I just hope that my actions when I was drunk doesn't affect this relationship." He confessed.

She sighed heavily, "I mean it was before we were dating and you were both drunk." She started off. She took a pause which concerned him. He would be devastated if she wanted to break up because she liked him for him not for being the son of Bulma. "I'll support you."

Trunks thought his heart stop when he heard the words come out her mouth. He was shocked she said that because he was thinking of the worse. "Really?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I mean we weren't dating, it isn't like you were sober when you did it." She giggled at herself, "I'll help you guys out, but anything funny happens between you and Marron I'm ending this relationship."

It was a fair statement. He was happy that she said that she would support the two of them, "Okay, thanks babe I'm really glad that you are supporting us."

Lana smiled at her boyfriend as she continued to scan at the menu, "You always have to support your person."

.

.

.

Bra knocked on Marron's apartment door. She hasn't heard anything from her since her lunch break. She was worried when she didn't show up at the diner with the rest of them.

The blonde came out of the bathroom to hear knocking on her door. She looked through the peephole and realized it was her best friend alone. She unlocked the door and smiled when she saw Bra.

"Marron, you are okay!" Bra said as she walked in and Marron closed and locked the door behind her.

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't show up to the diner tonight."

"Rough day?" Bra asked.

"Yeah, I called my parents and Trunks and I are going to tell them on Saturday." Marron said as she walked back into her bedroom, so she can change into her pajamas.

Bra smiled, "I heard Trunks took the news slightly well according to Goten."

"He did, I was surprised." Marron confessed as she walked back out. "I'm just worried."

Bra shrugged her shoulders and looked at her best friend concerned, "What are worried about?"

Marron sat down in one her chairs and placed her elbows on the ends of her thighs. "He said he wants to raise this baby with me, but I feel like he is going to run out when he gets the chance."

The bluenette shook her head, "No, Trunks wouldn't do that. He loves you too much of friend to do that."

Marron rolled her eyes as she sat back in the chair, "I'll see it when I believe it. I hope Lana took the news well."

"Knowing her she probably will. She is a very understanding person." Bra added to the conversation.

"Yeah, you are right." Marron said.

Bra stood up and walked back to the door, "I'm going to head back to my parents' house, so I hope to see you tomorrow. Goodnight Marron."

"Goodnight Bra." Marron got up and walked towards the door to lock it. She walked back to her room, but the home phone rang causing her to jump out of her skin. She walked back over to grab it. "Hello?"

"Marron, Lana took the news well." He said through the phone.

A smile appeared on the blonde's face, "That's great to hear. I'm going to head to bed, so have a goodnight."

"Have a goodnight." He said as she hung up the phone and placed it back into its dock.

"Maybe it won't be too bad after all." She muttered to herself as she walked into her to go to sleep.

* * *

 _A/N:_ This will be the last part out for a while. Before everyone feels upset, I am going into my last semester of high school. I feel old, but anyway I have to still worry about grades and also hang out with my friends because this will be the last time we will ever be in the same school again. I'll try my best to update, but some good news is, I have the fourth chapter almost done, so it should be out soon. Please leave a review, I appreciate the feedback :)


	4. Confession Part 2

Two Sides Of The Story: Chapter 4- Confession Part 2

Log: April 27, 793

* * *

Today was the big day. The day their parents were going to know. Marron already knew that she was going to be scolded by her mother at first, but she will be happy about the idea sincr no one thought this was going to happen.

"Come on, Trunks we are going to be late!" Marron shouted as she continued to knock on the door to his apartment. She had a doctor's appointment and if they didn't leave in the next five minutes they were going to be late.

The door opened as she faced the father of her child, "I'm sorry, I overslept." He said as he stepped outside. "Let's get going." He continued as he closed and locked the door.

Trunks agreed to drive to their doctor's appointment because the place was closer to his apartment building than Marron's. Another plus side if they do agree to move in together.

They made it to his parking garage and Trunks unlocked his car and they stepped in. "Are you nervous?" He asked to break the ice.

The blonde nodded her head, "Not as nervous for tonight."

"Let's not talk about tonight." He said as he started the car and drove out of the parking garage.

Marron sighed as she covered her mouth and held her stomach with her hand. "I think I'm going to be sick." She said as she started to roll down the window in Trunks' car.

He placed kiddie lock on the window. "No, you aren't going to throw up on the side of my car."

Marron scoffed at Trunks. She knew that he cared about his car a lot, who wouldn't, but she thought he would be more considerate. "Would you rather me throw up in here?" She shot back.

The twenty-seven year didn't want to put a fight this early in the morning, so he decided not to say anything. "We are almost at the doctor's office. Another five minutes." He mumbled.

Marron nodded her head, "Can you please slow down?" She asked still covering her mouth.

"Sure." He said as he took his foot of the gas.

.

.

.

"Bra! Will you tell me Trunks' big secret?" Her mother pleaded for the fifth time. She was acting like a child when they weren't getting their way. She agreed to stay loyal to her best friend and brother, so nothing was coming from her mouth.

Bra rolled her eyes as she got up from the couch and walked up the stairs, "Mom, irritating me isn't going to work." Bra mumbled. She knew her mother would eventually follow her upstairs. So, she decided to go to her mother's room first.

She smiled when she saw her jewelry box. Her mother hated when she would use her jewelry as a kid. Since she is twenty-two now, she doesn't care as much. Or that is what Bra thinks.

The bluenette walked over to the box and took the lid off of it. "Holy crap." She muttered as she took out a pair of diamonds earrings. It seemed that they had eighteen carat. "I'm just going to borrow these." She said with a smirk as she put them on her ears.

She started to put the lid on when she saw something that caught her eye. She quickly snatched them as she walked to her room. "I need my own place."

.

.

.

Trunks returned to Marron's room after he took a trip to the vending machine. "I'm back." He said as he closed the door.

Marron growled, "Did you already eat half of it?" She asked.

Trunks nodded his head as he wolfed down the rest of the candy bar. "I'm a saiyan I eat fast okay." He defended himself as he threw the wrapper away. "I hope our baby won't eat slow like you."

The blonde scoffed the comment the lavender haired man said. "Well, at least I don't inhale my food!" She shot back.

The twenty-seven year old rolled his eyes, "I grew up with my dad, if you didn't eat fast you didn't eat!" He exclaimed. Marron was going to say something, but that's when the doctor entered.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Briefs." She mumbled.

Marron swallowed hard, "Oh, we aren't married."

"Boyfriend?"

"No." She said slightly embarrassed.

The doctor just nodded her head as she made her way over to the computer. Marron was internally screaming because if a stranger could judge them, how would their parents react. The blonde took a deep breath.

"Can we have a name, doctor?" Trunks asked.

The doctor looked at Trunks and smiled, "I'm Doctor Jones. I'm sorry I forget to say that sometimes." She confessed. She pulled the ultrasound machine along with some gel.

Marron was eager to see her baby that was growing inside of her. She did wish that her first baby would be with her future husband. She came to realize having a baby with her best friend wouldn't be too bad.

Trunks smiled as he looked at Marron's facial expression. He knew she was nervous for tonight, but the look on her face made it seem she was excited for this to happen. He watched as the doctor brought the machine closer to Marron.

"I apologize the gel might be slightly cold." Doctor Jones said causing Marron to nod her head. She gently tugged on Marron's shirt and pulled it up. She squeezed some of the gel out and rubbed it over Marron's stomach.

Trunks sighed heavily, "This is exciting." He mumbled.

Marron smiled at him, "I know."

Doctor Jones turned on the machine as she placed the remote onto Marron's stomach. She moved it a couple of times before she was able to pick up a heart rate. "Heart rate is 160." She said. She continued to move the remote around causing Marron's smile to continue to grow. "You are around five weeks pregnant."

"Awesome." Marron said. She was too busy being mesmerized by the screen to even pay attention to what the doctor said. "Trunks, that's our baby."

Doctor Jones smiled. She placed her finger on the monitor and smiled, "That's your baby, the little bean." She said, "I'll get the copy ready for you guys. It should be ready in a few minutes." The doctor took her gloves off and threw them away in the trash can as she exited.

Trunks formed a smile on his face, "So, we made that?" He asked pointing to the tiny thing on the monitor which looked like a fuzzy bean.

Marron couldn't help herself, but laugh at Trunks. "Yeah, we made that." She said in between giggles.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at his blonde friend. She looked over at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm going to get another snack." He said as she quickly left the room. He took out his cell phone and called his best friend.

"Hello?" Goten asked in mid-yawn. It was Saturday closing in on eleven thirty.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Were you asleep?"

He nodded his head, "Hell yeah I was." He said as he yawned again, "Uub and I stayed up watching movies, but anyway what's up?"

The twenty-seven year old sighed heavily, "I'm just a little apprehensive right now."

Goten had a confused look on his face. The Trunks he knew was always confident and proud. Not the way his father was, but it was something similar to that. So whenever Trunks said that he was nervous he couldn't believe him.

"What's wrong?" He asked again as he pulled the covers off his bed and left his room.

"Just about this whole baby. I thought I was going to be okay, but I don't know it is just weird." He said.

Goten rolled his eyes as he opened up the refrigerator, "Look, Trunks, I don't know your situation because my pull out game is strong, but my question is, do you want a sarcastic comment or actual advice?"

Trunks couldn't believe the words that were coming out Goten's mouth. He must really be tired to actually say that. "Advice Goten."

"Just talk to Marron about it." He mumbled through the phone. "And I know that Marron is meeting Bra at the diner after the appointment so you can come over and the boys can talk about it."

Trunks shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe, but how do you know that? She didn't even tell me that."

"Your sister told me."

Trunks nodded his head, "Hey, I need to get back to room, see you in like thirty minutes." The hybrid hung up his phone and placed it back into his pocket. He needed to calm his nerves down. He was probably thinking like that because of the dinner tonight with his folks. Trunks made his way back down to Marron's room.

"I want to see you back in two months." Doctor Jones said as Trunks opened the door to Marron's room.

The blonde nodded her head and slightly smiled when she saw that Trunks had returned. "Okay, thank you doctor!" Marron said shaking her doctor's hand. Trunks smiled at Doctor Jones as she exited the room.

Marron jumped down from the table and grabbed her purse. "Ready?" She asked. He nodded his head and the soon to be parents left.

.

.

.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Marron asked Trunks as he was about to drop her off at the diner.

"I mean if you want me too, I can." He said knowing that he will have to let Goten know that he changed his plans.

Marron nodded her head, "Yeah, I would like you too."

"Okay, let me find a park." He said as he rolled up the window and driving away. The blonde smiled as she walked into the diner to their familiar booth. They had been coming to his diner since they were in high school. She remembered when Yamcha opened the place. She just turned fifteen.

Shortly, Trunks entered and sat across from his baby momma. "Are you okay Marron?" He asked as he placed his keys inside of his jacket pocket.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm too nervous about tonight that I can't even eat." She muttered as Yamcha came over to hand her some water and Trunks some lemonade. "Thank you, Yamcha."

"I'm pretty nervous about tonight too, don't worry." He confessed. The lavender haired man knew this was his time to talk to Marron about his current dilemma. Before he was able to open his mouth, his little sister ran into the diner sliding into next to Marron.

She had a magazine with her, but what is new. "You need to explain this!" She asked as she flipped frantically to a page.

"Explain what?" Trunks asked as he took a sip of his lemonade. He will talk to her about it next time they are alone. He didn't want Bra to know about this because she would give him a hard time about it.

Bra smiled as she found the page and shoved it to her older brother. "Bra, what's wrong?" Marron asked slightly worried but at the same time she was interested on what was happening.

"It's official Trunks Briefs is dating model Lana Grimes the two were spotted inside of a restaurant a couple of days ago. When they left they were even holding hands!" Trunks read out loud as his eyes grew bigger with each word. "Damn, mom is going to kill me if she finds out!"

Bra nodded her head as if she knew that already, "If I didn't know that, would I have showed you this?" She asked as she grabbed Marron's water and took a sip.

Marron rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "No, it's not like I wanted that." She said sarcastically with a harsh tone to it. Bra placed the glass down with apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Mare." She apologized. "What are you going to do about this?" She asked as she turned her attention to her older.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. He hasn't been caught by the paparazzi since he was in high school, so he never expected this to happen to him again. He sighed, "I don't know." He confessed as he took a sip of his lemonade. "I don't know Bra." He repeated.

She looked at him confused, "Are you all right?"

He nodded his head even though he was lying. As much as he wanted to tell the truth, he needed to tell Marron first. Goten already knew which means he probably already told Uub. He wish that he could keep secrets better.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Bra." He mumbled as he slid out the booth. "I'm just going to the bathroom." He walked away and made his way to the bathroom.

Bra looked over at Marron and she shrugged her shoulders, "So, tell me how did the doctor's appointment went?"

Marron smiled as she opened her purse, so she could show her best friend the ultrasound picture. Even though the baby was a tiny as a bean, she still couldn't believe that was her baby with Trunks.

She gave Bra the picture and she squealed looking at it. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Marron asked as she took a sip of her water.

The bluenette rolled her eyes at Marron. "Where is the baby Marron?"

Marron took the picture back and pointed to the tiny fuzzy bean. Bra smiled as she realized that she was going to be aunt. The daughter of Bulma handed the ultrasound photo back to her best friend.

By this time, Trunks returned the booth. "Hey, Goten and Uub are too lazy to come down here, so I'm just going to hang out with them." He said causing the girls to scoff at him. "We haven't had a guy's day in while and you still need to plan an outfit for tonight."

"We are telling our parents and I don't know what I'm wearing. Help me out?" Marron asked Bra frantically. The bluenette smiled and nodded her head as the girls raced out of the diner.

Trunks sighed as he walked up to the cashier to pay the bill. He exited the diner and made his way to where he parked his car.

.

.

.

Uub rolled his eyes as he tossed a pretzel in his mouth. "Trunks, I guarantee that Marron is just as nervous as you!" Uub exclaimed. Trunks rolled his eyes as he shoved most of the chips from the bag into his mouth.

"You should have seen her at the doctor's appointment, it didn't show that she was nervous." Trunks shot back.

"I mean if I was Marron I would be anxious as hell. My mother told me she pushed out a ten pound baby and a thirteen pound." Goten added to the conversation which neither Trunks or Uub needed to know.

Trunks tried his best to shake off the comment Goten added but he couldn't get that out his mind. "She could be good at hiding it, Trunks." Uub mumbled.

The twenty-seven year old sighed, "I don't know if I should tell her."

Goten couldn't believe the words that he was hearing. Marron had the right know just like he and his roommate did. "You need to tell her and I told you that when you called."

"Yeah, I know you did, but I just don't want to hurt her." He confessed.

Uub and Goten looked at each other and nodded their heads. They realized why he was nervous to tell her.

"It's like ripping a band-aid off, you want to know how nervous Marron was?" Uub asked. "She ignored you for days that's how nervous she was."

"Really?" Trunks asked as he shoved another chip in his mouth.

Goten nodded his head at his best friend, "If she is able to tell you, you are able to tell her."

Trunks smiled at his best friends. Even though they were disgusting and weird, he appreciated having them around. More important he was happy that the mother of his baby was with someone he called his best friend.

"Thanks guys, I'm going to talk to Marron now." He said as he stood up and made his way to leave their apartment.

Goten walked over and closed the door. He folded his arms as he stared Uub down, "Want to watch more movies?"

"Hell yeah." Uub said as he turned on the TV.

.

.

.

"That outfit is perfect!" Bra exclaimed when she and her best friend finally agreed on the outfit Marron was going to wear.

They picked out a floral summer dress that ended right before the knees. She would wear flats along with a small fedora.

"I just hope Trunks will like it." She said as someone knocked on the door. The blonde made her way and opened the door. "Hey, you like?" She asked as she twirled in a circle.

He nodded his head, "I love it, can we talk Marron?" He asked.

She smiled as she motioned him to come inside of her apartment, "Can you hold that thought?"

"Sure." He said. Marron closed the door to her apartment and made her way to the bathroom.

Bra smiled when she saw it was her big brother and she walked over to him and gave him a big hug. "What was that?" He asked as he kissed his younger sisters forehead.

She looked up at him and a slight smile made an appearance on her face, "I know you are stressed and you need a hug."

"Thanks sister. Anyway, I'm not looking forward to dad's reaction." He confessed as he pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. "He is going to be pissed."

Bra pulled out the chair right next to her brother, "I know and that's going to be some funny shit, but tell him after he eats."

"Why?"

"Remember when I when I went on my first date. I asked after he ate and he didn't explode." She explained to her brother as he nodded his head, "So, make sure he has a good meal and boom no explosion."

"That's a good idea, but remember you're his little girl." He mumbled.

Bra rubbed her chin, "Just try it." He nodded his head as Marron came out of the bathroom. Bra turned around and had a grimace on her face.

"I'm going to need a new outfit for tonight." She stated the obvious. She had thrown up and about half of it was on her dress. Marron sheepily smiled because she was embarrassed.

Trunks had to keep his laughter to himself because he knew that was hilarious, "Is it okay if we talk later on?" He asked trying his best to keep his laughter stifled.

Marron nodded her head as she stomped back into her bedroom to find something to wear. Bra knew that Marron wanted her help, so she gave the look "She will be ready when you pick her up look". Trunks nodded his head as he left. Bra locked the door as she ran to Marron's room.

"Which one?" Marron asked as she pointed to two outfits laying on her bed.

Bra stared the both of them down and pointed to one.

.

.

.

He knocked on the door. Bra gave him the look saying she will be ready, so she better be ready. "It's me Trunks."

"Hold on one minute." Marron shouted as she made sure her hair was perfect. She decided to curl her locks. Her hair was down her mid back and she smiled when she saw herself in the mirror.

She left her bathroom and walked over and opened the door. She smiled when she saw Trunks. He had dress shoes on along with khakis and a blue polo shirt. He even took the time to gel his lavender hair back.

Trunks smirked when he saw the mother of his child opened the door. She looked stunning with the dress on, but even better now. She was wearing a plain royal blue crop top with black high waist jeans. She had her famous black ankle booties on. Her hair was curled to perfection.

"I'm sorry I was making sure my make-up and hair was good." She apologized to him. "You look amazing."

"You don't look too bad yourself." He confessed. He noticed that a small tint of blush came across her face. Trunks watched as she quickly grabbed her purse and a light jacket from the counter. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said. He chuckled at her.

"Shall we?" He asked as he placed out his arm so she could latch on to it. She smiled at him as she stepped outside, closed and locked her. She accepted his offer and wrapped her arm around him.

She nodded her head at him, "We shall." And the future parents are off.

.

.

.

"Mom! Dad!" Marron shouted as the two of them came out of their car. The blonde ran over to her parents and gave them a hug. They knew that she was busy with work and she tried her best to keep in touch, but they haven't gotten together in a long time.

18 smirked as she whipped her hair behind her shoulder, "It's good to see you honey." Her mother said causing the blonde to smile.

Trunks walked over causing a grimace from 18 and smile from Krillin. Even though Marron has been good friends with Trunks since they were children, 18 never grew a liking to him. She always thought he was a bad influence on her and acted much like his father.

"Trunks, what brings you out to this neck of the woods?" Krillin asked as he gave him a handshake.

"Well, I actually came here with Marron." He stated slightly nervous as he scratched the back part of his neck.

"So, is the news you need to tell us is that you are dating?" 18 asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Marron sighed, "Not exactly." She confessed causing her mother to raise her eyebrow at her. "We are just waiting for Bulma and Vegeta."

"This better be good boy!" Vegeta exclaimed as the twenty six year old and Trunks turned around.

"Dad, mom." Trunks said as he walked over to them and gave his mother a hug. He knew that his father wouldn't want a hug.

"I could be training, but I'm forced to be brought out to this blasted outing." Vegeta spat as Bulma smacked him in the back of his head.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Vegeta, let loose for once all right. Trunks sounded pretty serious over the phone, so it is the least you can do." She hissed as she kissed Trunks on the cheek. "How is my son doing?"

A small tint of blush came across Trunks he heard someone giggle amusing it was Marron because it took a lot to make him blush.

"I'm doing well, so why don't we go inside?" Trunks asked breaking the ice. 18 nodded her head as her and Krillin made their way in first followed by Vegeta and Bulma.

Marron walked closer to Trunks, "Stay calm." She muttered, "I know you are nervous, but we can't just tell them right away."

.

.

.

Bulma smiled as the waiter poured a glass of red wine for her. "What about you ma'am, do you want some wine?" The waiter asked as he looked at Marron. She swallowed hard as she placed down her glass of water.

She shook her head no, "No thank you." She said as she got a peculiar glance from her mother. Her mother knew that she always got a glass of wine when they go out for dinner.

The waiter nodded his head as he walked back to get their drinks. "No wine Marron?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to drop some weight." Marron lied as she picked up one of the breadsticks at the table and slowly ate it. She knew that her mother would be asking questions all night long, so she is going to have to act confident until they tell the secret.

Vegeta grunted as he looked at Trunks, "So, why are we here boy?"

"Vegeta!" Bulma smacked him in the arm. The parents to be knew that once Vegeta had some food that he wouldn't be as cranky.

"Yeah, why are we here?" Krillin asked slightly curious as he placed his menu down on the table. He grabbed his glass of wine and took a quick sip. "So, Marron dear, why are we here?"

"Waiter!" The blonde and the twenty seven year screamed to get his attention. The two of them looked at each other with the same nervous expression. They knew that tonight was going to be one long night.

18 scoffed as she took a sip of her wine. She wanted to get to the bottom on this. She didn't mind being out with her family, but being out with the Briefs and no explanation made her slightly perturb.

She closed her menu and placed it down on the table. "All right, Marron, Trunks." She started off as she placed her napkin down in her lap. "We all want to know your secret, so why can't you guys tell us you are dating?"

Marron sighed as she looked over at Trunks, "It isn't that easy mom."

"Just tell us Marron." Krillin said as he grabbed a breadstick to munch on for himself.

Trunks nodded his head as he placed the menu down on the table. He sighed, "Mom, dad, Krillin, 18 this information we are going to tell you is hundred percent true. You might be annoyed with what happened, but it is happening whether you like it or not."

"What is it son?" Bulma asked as she reached her hand across the table and grabbed his. She noticed how sweaty his hand was which concerned her because he normally doesn't get nervous.

"As you may know, Trunks and the rest of our friends hang out about every night. And about a month ago when we played poker night we ended up getting drunk." Marron admitted.

"One thing lead to another and we ended up knowing each other a little more than we should." Trunks added.

Their parents were intrigued by their story. The parents to be thought they would have understood on what Trunks meant by.

Vegeta growled, "Just spit it out already!"

"I'm pregnant." Marron confessed. Bulma covered her mouth with her hand. They didn't know if she was excited about that or not. Krillin smiled as he got up and hugged his daughter from the behind. 18 and Vegeta gave each other death glares because they realized now that they are going to family members.

Bulma thought this would be the perfect time to break the ice. Even though she didn't like the current situation, she is happy that she is going to be getting her first grandchild.

"Guys, let's not bug out." She said hoping it would end the death glare between her husband and an old friend. "Yes, we don't like the situation, but it's not like they are teenagers." Bulma announced, "As their family we need to be there for them and not take it out on them. I mean hell, Vegeta and I weren't together when Trunks was born."

"Wait…what?" Trunks asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"As I was saying." Bulma stated as she completely ignored his oldest child's question. "We are their family and we need to be happy for them no matter how angry we are."

18 nodded their head, "Trunks, you aren't too bad, I can't wait for my first grandchild."

Marron smiled at her mom as she stood up and gave her a hug from the behind. Krillin got up and hugged her too.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "So can we eat now?"

.

.

.

Goten smiled as he slurped down his water, "So, your parents are angry at you, but they are happy for you?" He asked for clarity.

Marron nodded her head, "Yes, Goten for the tenth time they are angry, but happy."

"That's great news to hear." Uub smiled as he took a sip of his beer. "Have you guys seen Bra?"

Trunks shook his head no as he looked down at his watch. He read 10:25. He knew that if she didn't come in the next twenty minutes that they were going to head home.

The blonde sighed as she took a sip of her water, "I wish Bra was here, so she could hear the news."

Bra smirked as she walked into the diner and slide in next to Marron and Trunks. Normally they would pull up a chair, but she didn't.

"Hey, we were just talking about you." Goten said as Uub pushed over his beer towards her.

"No thank you." She said as she pushed it back. "You guys will never guess what I found!" She exclaimed as she searched for her purse and pulled out many photographs. She shoved all of them to her older brother and his eyes grew.

"Bra where did you find these?" Trunks asked as he examined the old photographs that his sister brought.

"Mom was pestering me because she wanted to know your secret, so I hid in her room. I saw a pair of diamond earrings that I liked and found these photos."

Marron looked at the photo Trunks gave her, "Oh my kami, Bra you look just like your grandmother here." Marron pointed out. Bra took the photo out of Marron's hand and smiled.

"Yeah, you are right." She said.

"How old was she then?" The blonde asked out of curiosity.

Bra flipped the photo around to see a date. April 723. "21 or 22" Everyone smiled happily as Bra handed Uub another stack oh photos as she slid out of the booth to get a snack from Yamcha.

Uub smirked, "Guys I got a picture of naked Bra." Bra formed a first in her hand and grunted as she continued to walk to the front counter.

Trunks snatched the photo out his friend's hand, "Actually that was me."

"Mare soon you and Trunks can take pictures like this of your kid." Goten added to the conversation.

Trunks averted his eyes from the photo to look at the blonde. "Yeah, that will be us." Marron smiled at him as she gave the father of her child the biggest hug of his life.

* * *

A/N: _My apologies for taking a long time to get this chapter out. I had writer's block and I'm also a senior in high school. I'm in my last semester with my friends, I'm hanging out with them a lot more, I have a part time job and I finally decided on a college. I have started the next chapter and hopefully I won't take forever to get another chapter out. Thank you for all the support. Please leave a review and follow/favorite. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_


	5. Plan

Two Sides of The Story: Chapter 5-Plan

Log: June 29, 793

* * *

Marron violent shook her head no, "Trunks, what happens if we have a boy?" Marron asked as she rejected another shade of pink paint.

"I'm convinced it is a girl." He shot back.

She couldn't help but laugh at him. She took a sip of her water and placed it back down on the table. "I'm saying, what happens if it is a boy?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "We need to consider that too."

He nodded his head, "I know Marron, I know." He added as he sighed deeply. He wonders if it was this hard for his parents when his sister was born. His mother finally confessed to him a couple months ago that they weren't together when he was born.

"This is why we need to find out what we are having when we can and then paint the nursery." Marron said as she folded her arms and sat back in the booth.

They have been living together for about a month and a half. It wasn't as bad as Marron thought it was going to be, except the few times Trunks thought she was Lana and gave her a treat. It seemed as it brought them closer together which pleased her.

Bra was also happy when Marron moved in with Trunks because Marron put Bra's name on the lease when Marron bought the apartment five years ago. The bluenette forgot, but she is happy to be out of her parents' house and on her own.

"Marron! Trunks!" The name echoed through the diner. The pair looked over at the front door and noticed that it was Pan. She ran over to them and slid in right next to Trunks. Goten walked in after and sat down next to Marron.

"Now Pan didn't I tell you not to leave my side?" Goten asked slightly concerned. Even though he wasn't a father, he did treat Pan as ifs he was his own child. Maybe because Gohan would kill him if he finds out something happened to his daughter.

"I'm sorry Uncle Goten." She apologized.

"I haven't seen you in forever Pan." Marron said as she took a sip of her water, "How are you doing?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she stared at the blonde's glass of water. "I'm assuming someone is thirsty?" Trunks asked as he noticed her intense stare at the glass. She nodded her head.

Goten slide out the booth and Pan followed him to the front counter. "Bring me back some cheese curds!" Marron shouted and she got the thumbs up from Goten.

Another person slid in right next to Trunks. "Hey you." She said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

The lavender haired man placed his arm around her shoulders which caused a smile to form on her face. "So, you guys have been together for three months now." Marron said breaking the ice taking another sip.

Lana nodded her head, "Yeah, I can't believe it is has only been three months, it seems way longer."

He sighed has he handed Marron another sample of paint. "Trunks, stop giving me pink!" Marron said as she held her stomach. "Why do you want to have a girl so damn bad?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Just cause." He said. He gave her the look "I will tell you the rest later on". Marron nodded her head as she noticed Pan and Goten were making a return back to their booth. Goten slid in next into Marron and Pan sat next down to Goten.

"We all have enough room?" Goten asked as he took one of Marron's cheese curds. She took a sip of her water and sighed. "Something wrong?"

"No." Marron lied.

.

.

.

The blonde knocked on the door. She sighed heavily, she needed someone to talk too and at the moment, the person she needed to talk to was her best friend. She debating if she wanted to say hello to her mother, but her mother did not answer her phone.

She heard footsteps walking towards the door and the door opened. "Hey, Marron, now is not the right time."

"I really need someone to talk too." Marron confessed. She did want to talk to Trunks, but he is busy with Lana.

Bra nodded her head, "What's wrong? Did my brother do something stupid?" She asked.

"No, he isn't the whole problem." She chided softly.

The bluenettes eyes grew to the size of the moon. She motioned Marron to come inside. Marron smiled when Bra let her come inside. And she realized that her best friend was on a date with a person.

"You didn't say you were on a date!" Marron muttered so her date wouldn't hear.

The male stood up and smiled, "Hello, I'm Jatu." He walked over to the mother to be and shook her hand.

"Marron." The blonde said as she gave her best friend a death glare.

"Jatu, can we continue this later on?" He nodded his head. He walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. He exited and Bra slammed the door shut. She raised an eyebrow to blonde.

"Bra, you remember back in high school when I had feelings for Trunks?" Marron started off. Bra nodded her head, "I think I have feelings for him again."

"Dear kami." Bra mumbled as she sat down in the kitchen table. "Does he know?"

"No, I'm not going to tell him and you better keep your mouth shut." Marron hissed. She sighed heavily and took the seat next to her best friend. The blonde placed her head down on the table. Bra sighed and rubbed her back softly.

"It's okay honey." Bra started off, "I can keep my mouth shut, but why don't you want him to know?"

She turned her head so she was facing Bra, "Well, he is dating Lana for the start and I don't want to make it awkward."

"It's not going to be awkward!" Bra exclaimed.

Marron rolled her eyes, "I don't remember back in high school Trunks Briefs all over me. I had one boyfriend throughout high school."

"I hate that bastard." Bra stated.

"If Trunks doesn't know it won't hurt him."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

.

.

.

Uub sighed as he rested his cheek on his hand. Goten wanted to have some time with his roommate, but he forgot to mention that he brought his niece along this weekend. He didn't mind Pan being here, but she got on his nerves more than he likes.

Pan quickly slurped on her lemonade as Goten took a sip of his beer. "So, how are you and that girl?"

Uub raised his eyebrow, "What girl?"

Goten rolled his eyes, "You know, that girl you said that you saw on the train?"

Uub swallowed hard. He knew exactly what Goten was talking about, but since it was such an awkward moment Uub refused to talk about it. He was on the train waiting to go to work and he eyed this pretty blonde girl. She looked up from her book and smiled at him. It was her stop and she got up and Uub shouted "no, come back! You're pretty!"

"I haven't seen her since that day." Uub lied. He found her that day on the train coming home and he got her number. As much as he wanted to tell Goten all the details, he couldn't because Pan was too young to understand.

The demi-saiyan shook his head no, "Do you need another refill on your lemonade Pan?"

"No, Uncle Goten."

Goten smiled as he patted his niece on the back. His phone began to vibrate and he realized that is was his job. "I got to take this." He said as he slid out the booth and walked to the bathroom.

Uub eyes grew when he realized that he had to watch Pan. Even though she was on her phone probably texting one of her friends, he felt out of place. He normally would be hitting on some girl, but he couldn't.

"Hey….Pan, want to see something cool?" Uub asked with a slight smirk on his face.

Pan looked up from her phone and nodded her head yes. Uub chuckled as he prepared for what he was going to do.

Bra sighed, "Are you sure I can't tell Goten?" She asked the blonde one more time as they took steps into the diner.

"You know damn well that Goten can't keep a secret." Marron added to the conversation as they made their way to their booth. "Just keep it on the down-low." They arrived to the booth and were stunned to what they were looking at.

Pan had a giant smile on her face as she looked down at the timer on her phone. Uub had his cheeks blown up with air; he looked like a squirrel that was eating nuts.

"What is going on?" Bra asked.

Pan opened up her mouth, "Uub has been holding his breath for almost four minutes."

Marron rolled her eyes because she knew this was too good to be true. Uub was a player and played people better than he ever played his sports. She slid in right next to him and pinched his nose. His eyes grew up and he opened up his mouth.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" He exclaimed. Marron chuckled.

"Where's Goten?" She asked.

"He got a call and went to the bathroom." Uub said as he took a sip of his beer. Bra nodded her head as she looked over at Pan.

She smiled, "Hey, we should have a girls night tonight!" Bra exclaimed causing Pan's eyes to grow and nodded her head. "We can hang out in my apartment."

"I thought you lived with your parents?" Pan asked for clarity.

That's when all of them felt their heart drop to the bottom of their stomach. Pan was thirteen and she wasn't old enough to know exactly what was happening. She doesn't know that Marron moved in with Trunks and gave the apartment to Bra.

By this time, Goten exited from the bathroom and pulled up a chair from one of the tables right next to the booth. He smiled wide until he saw the lifeless facial expressions from his friends. Pan rolled her eyes and went back to her phone.

"So, who was that on the phone?" Uub asked as he pushed Goten's beer his way.

"It was my boss, he needs me to come investigate this thing for a family tonight." Goten sighed heavily, "I can't bring Pan along."

"Uncle Goten, Bra said that I can have a girls night with her and Marron." Pan said.

Goten shot his famous "thank you so much" smile to Bra and Marron. "Yeah, we did say that." Bra added. "What time do you need to go work?"

Goten pushed up the sleeve of his shirt and revealed his watch, "He said he wants me to go to in about two hours which will bring us seven-thirty. I don't know when I'll be back though."

The blonde sighed heavily because they couldn't keep going on with the lie. "Can you find that out?"

He shrugged until he realized on what Marron was talking about. "Yeah, I'll let you know and call you later on."

"Thanks."

.

.

.

Trunks smiled as he held his girlfriend into his arms. He loved her dearly and even said the L word already. She hasn't said it to him yet, but he wanted her to say it when she was ready not because he wanted to hear it.

At times he understood what Marron was saying "I don't want to hold you back from moving in together". He wish he could, but he is satisfied that she is okay that he is living with his friend that is having his baby.

The situation is messy, but he is glad that Lana is okay with it.

She sighed heavily as she inhaled the smell of the candle she lit. "Isn't this nice?" She asked as she took a sip of her red wine.

Trunks knew that sigh and as much as he wanted to do it, he didn't want to continue scaring Marron to death.

"It's almost seven-thirty; Marron is going to be home soon." He stated causing Lana to roll her eyes and take another sip of her wine. Tonight she wasn't going to back down without a fight. She wanted to be with Trunks and with the current situation it was getting difficult.

They are on a certain schedule because Marron would be living there. She walked in on them a couple of times which probably scared all of them to death. And sometimes Marron would need Trunks to come home early because she would have an anxiety attack about something.

The twenty-seven year old phone's buzzed and he picked it up. "Oh, Marron is going to be staying at Bra's tonight, so we get the apartment to ourselves."

Lana smirked as she raised her eyebrow at Trunks. She was going to have seduce him and she knew what would. She snatched his phone and played the certain song that would cause Trunks do anything.

"You didn't…" He moaned as the song began to play. She nodded her head. "Come here!" He said as he pounced on her.

.

.

.

Marron sat at Bra's kitchen table and dugged her spoon into the tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"Remember when life was simple." She stated as she passed the tub to Bra. Bra nodded her head as she placed her spoon into the creamy delicious dessert.

"Yeah, I do. You would come home from school and your favorite cartoon would be on as you're doing your homework." Bra reminisced as she placed the spoon on her tongue and swallowed the cold dessert. "I miss it."

The bluenette passed the tub over to Pan, but she rejected it. "I thought we were having a girls' night?" She questioned the two adults as she stood up from her chair and glared her daggers at the both of them.

Bra sighed, "Yeah, but our definition of girls night, you aren't able to do." Bra confessed.

Pan rolled her eyes as she took her phone out and started to text one of her friends, "If you need me I will be on the couch."

The blonde and bluenette both looked at each other and they both knew that this was going to be one long night.

.

.

.

Lana smirked as she stared at her boyfriend. She just loved everything about him. His jawline, his cheekbones, but more just him. She was told that he was a kind of an asshole, but when she met him some months back they were all wrong. He was a big teddy bear.

Trunks turned his attention to his girlfriend. He knew that she was beautiful, but he liked it better when she had no make-up on and her hair up in a bun, that's when she is the prettiest.

"I love you Lana." He said.

She kept her glaze on him, "I love you too." That was the first time she ever said that to him and it made his heart skip a beat. He was about to kiss her again, but he was interrupted when she got a call on her phone.

"Hello?" She asked as she grabbed her phone and got off the couch to a private place.

Trunks sighed. He would never admit it, but he was falling hard for this girl. He sometimes told Marron and she helped him out, but he didn't know how to express all of his feelings to her and it made it mad at himself at times.

"Baby…" Lana started. Trunks got out of his thoughts and turned his attention to his girlfriend. "That was my modeling agency and they want me to go on a five month trip to Peru to model."

Deep down he was extremely happy for her. It has been her dream to model in a different country. He just didn't know what was going to happen. He got up and gave her the biggest hug ever and showered her with kisses.

"I'm so proud of you!"

.

.

.

It was closing in on 10 and all Goten needed to do was pick up his niece and go back to his apartment and go to bed. His phone vibrated and he realized it was a text from his best friend.

" **Meet me at the diner now!"** He sighed heavily as made his way to the diner now.

He wasn't too far from the diner, he was just having a very long day and wanted some sleep more than anything.

He saw Trunks sitting in their favorite booth and he made his way over to him. "What's up?"

"Lana got a job offer to model in Peru for five months." Trunks confessed. "And I told her to do it."

Goten smiled when he heard those words come out on his mouth. "That's good for her. So, why did you need to tell me this?"

He sighed, "I don't know if long distance is going to work."

Goten knew they were going to close soon because the chairs were on the tables and Yamcha was giving them the sinker eye. They usually are home by now, but Trunks just couldn't be home right now.

"Just give it a try, Trunks. You love her and you want her to live her dream. I would say go with her, but you have your job, your baby." Goten added to the conversation that caused the twenty-seven year old to nod his head.

"I think I'm going to do it, it's just going to be hard." Trunks mumbled as the both of them started to slide out the booth and made their way out of the diner.

Goten patted his best friend on the back, "Everything is hard at first, if you want it so bad you will go for it."

Trunks gave Goten a weird look. He never gave him good advice, but he was proud that he did. "Thanks for being such a good friend to me."

The demi-saiyan smiled at him, "Anytime my friend, anytime."

.

.

.

Trunks opened the door to his apartment and sighed. He loves Lana and wants only but the best for her, but he doesn't know if he can be five months away from her.

He closed the door only to feel it resist. "Hey, Mare."

She smiled at him, "Hey, Trunks, I just got back from my girls' night." She stated as she stepped inside and closed the door.

"How was it?" He asked slightly curious.

"It was good, reminded me of our high school days." She confessed.

He smiled, "Well, that's great. I'm going to head to bed."

"Is something wrong?" He shook his head no. "Well, goodnight Trunks."

"Goodnight Marron." He mumbled as he made his way to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed.

Marron stayed in the front and shook her head no. She knew that something was bothering him. She could tell by the look on his face and how Goten was acting. He can't keep a secret at all. All she wanted to do was get to the bottom of it.

* * *

 _A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait for the new chapter. I wanted it to be a good chapter and it took me some time to write it because you know school. I'm on spring break and hopefully I can get another part out because a new part won't be until May mostly after I graduate. May 20_ _th_ _can't come any fast. Please leave a review, I want some feedback. Thanks for reading!_


	6. Raspberry Cheesecake

Two Sides Of The Story: Chapter 6-Raspberry Cheesecake

Log: July 6,793

* * *

Bra moaned as she took another bite of the cheesecake. "Oh, my kami, this cake is so good."

Marron smiled as she took a bite of the cheesecake. "Sweet goodness, I want the recipe for this, so I can make this for my child." The blonde moaned.

Yamcha couldn't help, but laugh at the girls, "I'll get the recipe of you guys." He said causing both girls to smile.

"Thank you!" They said in unison as Yamcha walked to the back. Every month they would have a day were they would go to the diner and eat the cheesecake that they had. Yamcha didn't have the cheesecake often, but when they did, they always made it when they got home.

Bra smiled, "I would marry this cake in a second."

Marron laughed at the twenty-two year when she said that. It was true the cake was very delicious, but she wouldn't take it that far.

"So, would you give up food or sex?" Marron asked.

"Sex."

That's when the boys came into the diner. Trunks sat next to Marron, Uub sat next down to Bra and Goten pulled up a chair.

"They have the cheesecake out?" Goten asked as his he licked his lips and his mouth began to drool. "Guys, let's go get a piece!"

Yamcha came back and handed the girls each a recipe. "Thank you!" They said in unison. Yamcha started to walk back towards the back, but Goten reached out and grabbed on the back of his shirt.

"You got any cheesecake left?" Goten asked harshly as he gripped his shirt so tight that his shirt was close to breaking.

The ex-bandit shook his head no and in the matter of seconds Goten dropped to his knees and began to sob. Yamcha rolled his eyes as pried his good friend's son of him. All of his friends couldn't help, but laugh at him.

He pulled himself together and slowly walked back over to his chair. "You guys don't understand." He whined as he wiped his nose with his shirt. "I would give up sex for that cheesecake."

The girls looked each other and sighed. They pushed the plate towards their male friends and their frowns turned to smiles.

"Bless your soul." Trunks mouthed to Marron as she rolled her eyes. "We need to save some because Lana won't be here for next month."

Everyone but Goten looked concerned. "What? Why?" Uub asked as he swallowed hard.

"She got a model gig in Peru and she took it. She is leaving next week." Everyone was surprised at this, but Goten.

"Goten, aren't you surprised? Marron asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"That's brand new information!" He exclaimed as he stopped putting the cheesecake in his mouth.

Bra rolled her eyes, "You already knew, right?" He slowly nodded his head. Every shook their head slightly. Trunks rolled his eyes at him as he grabbed the plate and saved the last bite for his girlfriend.

"How long is she going to be there?" Uub asked.

"Five months, but we promised we are going to make it work." Trunks said with a huge smile on his face.

.

.

.

"No! Bra, I'm not doing that!" Marron growled as she slammed the fridge door shut.

Trunks' younger sister rolled her eyes at the blonde. She knew this was the perfect time for her to tell Trunks her big secret. "Come on, what's the worst that can happen?"

The mother to be couldn't believe at what her best friend was saying. "The worse is I can end the friendship I have with Trunks and I will have to raise my child by myself." Marron confessed as she walked over to her couch.

"That is a strong argument." Bra responded

Marron rolled her eyes as she turned on the TV, "Bra, can we not talk about this."

"But we can't talk about this with Goten and Uub, so this is the time that we can talk about it." Bra added causing Marron nodded her head. "I'll respect your decision."

Marron smiled as she took a sip of her bottled water. "So, tell me about you and Jatu?"

The bluentte gritted her teeth as swallowed hard. "Our make up date didn't go so well. So, I'm not seeing anyone."

The blonde bit her lip when she heard that. She had a feeling that it was her fault because she did walk in on them when they were on a date. Anyway, she knew Bra wasn't really looking for a real relationship at the moment.

Trunks' younger sister looked over at her best friend. "What are you going to do about dating?"

Marron shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not looking for a boyfriend and anyway no guy would want a pregnant girlfriend."

"But your baby daddy has a girlfriend." Bra chirped.

"It's not the same. I don't want the guy to think I am some slut." Marron added to the conversation. "Look, Trunks is lucky that Lana is okay with this, most people aren't. I'm not going to ruin this relationship. He seems happy."

"I'm not going to lie, I haven't seen him this happy in a while." Bra confessed. Even though Bra wasn't always part of her brother's friend group, but she knew that he was miserable at one point in his life.

He was stressed about his job and barely having any free time. That was back when she was eighteen and he stilled lived with their parents. She can tell that his smile was genuine now. Even slightly before Lana came into the picture, he seemed happier and more alive.

Marron smiled, "Sometimes I wish you were my little sister Bra, but at the same time I'm glad that I am able to call you my best friend."

Bra leaned over and gave her a hug. "Thank you Mare, look, I know this shit seems tough. Trunks is much more mature than when he was a teenager, but I swear if he does anything to make you miserable. I'm going to get my dad to shove his foot so far up his ass…"

"Hey, guys!" Uub mumbled as he entered Bra's apartment. "So, who is going to get their ass kicked?"

"No one!" The girls said.

.

.

.

As much as Trunks didn't want to do this, the only person who he would understand what he was going through was his mother. She told him that Vegeta was away from her for some time and he wanted some advice and know how she dealt with it.

He lightly knocked on the door and he was surprised to see who opened it. "Trunks, I'm surprised to see you here!" His mother said as she wrapped her arms around her son. "Come in!"

Trunks stepped inside of his child home and smiled. "Hey mom!" He kissed her forehead and she shut the door. "I've stopped by because I need some advice from you."

Bulma nodded her head as she motioned him to follow him into the kitchen. "Yes, son, do you want a cup of tea?"

"No, I'm good, but I'll take some water." He said as she poured a cup of tea for herself. She went into the fridge and tossed him a bottled water.

His mother took a sip and looked at him, "So, what brings you here?"

Trunks cleared his throat. "Mom, my girlfriend got a modeling gig in Peru for five months." He started off. "And I told her to go because it is a once in a lifetime, but I just don't know how I'm going to be able to be away from her for five months."

The bluenette nodded her head, "You're asking for advice because I went months without seeing your father, am I correct?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow.

Trunks nodded his head yes, "Yeah, mom, I don't know what to do."

"Trunks, you can do it. You lived your life without her before you can live five months without her. And you have Marron. She is honestly a sweet girl and I'm surprised she said you shouldn't have got out of your relationship with Lana." Bulma spat as she set her cup of tea down on the table.

Trunks blinked his eyes a few times, "I don't know if I completely understand."

"Marron doesn't want you at your constant beck n call which is good. I'm surprised she didn't want you to end it with Lana because you guys are going to be parents. Isn't she almost four months pregnant now?" Trunks nodded his head. "You are about know what the gender is."

"Really? Trunks asked surprised.

"Besides that, you can do it." She added as she placed her hand on her son's cheek. "And don't forget about Marron. She is still having your baby." Bulma removed her hand and got up. "I really need to get back to work on my new invention. Talk soon?" She asked as grabbed her tea.

Trunks nodded his head, "Yes, and thanks mom."

.

.

.

Lana eye's grew when she took her first bite of the cake. "Oh my kami, this is so good." She said when she took her first bite. "Who makes this?"

"One of the cooks that works for Yamcha, the guy who owns the diner." Trunks mumbled as he took a sip of his beer bottle.

"I want to make this so bad." She added as she continued to eat it.

Trunks couldn't help but chuckle at her, "I know Marron and Bra are going to make the cake tomorrow, I'll snatch you a piece or two."

"Thanks baby." She got up and kissed him on the lips.

.

.

.

A couple weeks has passed. Trunks said goodbye to his girlfriend along with his friends. Even though they haven't been dating for long, they got to know her and they all approve of her.

Trunks and Marron found out the gender of their baby. Marron was happy that their baby is going to be healthy, mainly what she cared about. Trunks was happy because he was right about the gender. They were having a little girl.

The father to be was happy because he wants to spoil her, so she knows how a boy should treat her.

"So, what are you guys going to name your daughter?" Bra asked as she couldn't stop smiling. She lowkey wanted them to have a daughter, so that she could take her shopping and be the fun Aunt Bra.

Trunks looked over at Marron who looked at Trunks. They both shrugged their shoulders at the same time. "I have ideas, but I want to keep them private until our due date which is December 7th."

The twenty-seven year shook his head, "All right, fine, that sounds like a good idea anyway."

"Where is dumb and dumber?" Marron asked as she took a sip of her water. The Briefs sibling shrugged their shoulders, but they realized why they were late.

The two enter the diner and they were screaming at each other. It seemed like a nasty fight, which all three wanted to avoid.

"Guys, tell Goten he is blind!" Uub shouted infuriated as he slid next to Trunks. Goten rolled his eyes as he brought a chair up to their booth.

"And you guys tell Uub that he has no taste!" The three all looked at each other confused until they looked down at Goten's new shoes.

Marron's eyes widen, "You did not buy those ugly ass red cowboy boots."

"I'M PULLING THEM OFF!" Goten screamed as he Yamcha placed down his ice cold beer. "Yamcha, I'm pulling these off right?"

"No…" Yamcha trailed off.

He rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his beer, "So, tell me is Uncle Goten going to have a niece or a nephew?"

"You're going to have a niece." Marron smiled proudly. "Everyone is happy, well, except Vegeta."

Bra rolled her eyes, "Oh, dad."

Trunks pushed up his sleeve, "Hey, you think it's time to go?" He asked Marron and she nodded her head. Trunks shooed Uub out the booth as he and Marron got out at the same time.

"Where are you guys going? We just got here!" Goten whined.

Marron smiled, "We are going baby shopping. We should back in a couple of hours."

The soon to be parents walked away. Goten put the chair back in at the table as he slid in right next to Bra.

"I still can't believe they are going to be parents." Uub stated as he sipped on his water. "It's just insane."

Goten nodded his head as he sipped on his beer, "I think maybe we should think about our lives."

The youngest demi-saiyan was alerted by that. She couldn't honestly relate to them because she was at least four years younger than the rest. "What do you mean by that Goten?" She asked slightly curious.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Trunks is going to be 28, Marron and I are 27, Uub is going to be 26 in august and you are going to be 23 in a few weeks. Even though Trunks and Marron have a messy situation, I kind of want to find someone and settle down."

"Really?" Bra asked. "I didn't think you would want to settle down until you were at least 30."

Goten shook his head no, "I mean, I come off as a dumbass and sometimes I embarrass you guys in public, but I mean I always wanted to get married and have children."

Bra smiled as she looked at Goten, "I never knew that."

Uub smirked as he got out of the booth and approached a hot girl. He brought her over and smiled devilishly at Goten. "Have you met Goten?" Uub said as the girl stood right next to the slide of the booth Goten was in.

"Hi, I'm Kena." She said. "I'm assuming you are Goten?" Goten nodded his head as he smiled at her.

Uub motioned Bra to get out of the booth, so she shooed Goten out the booth, "Let's leave these two alone." Uub said as they sat down to the table adjacent to their familiar booth.

"I don't think that's what Goten meant, Uub." Bra hissed as she folded her arms and crossed her legs. She hated sitting in the table.

"I'm just trying to be a good friend." Uub said.

.

.

.

"I'm still not over the fact that I'm going to be a nana." Bulma exclaimed as she poured a cup of tea for herself and Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi sighed, she was secretly jealous that Trunks was having a kid, but at the same time she wants Goten to be married before he has his first child. "How Vegeta taking it?"

"Oh, you know typical him." Bulma said with a smile as she took a sip of her first cup. "Ugh, my granddaughter is going to be so loved."

"We are all going to treat her like a queen." Chi-Chi added.

There was a slight knock on the door. "It's open."

Both Trunks and Marron emerged into her house and a smile came across their face. "I'm surprised to see you here." She walked over to Marron and gave her a hug and pinched her son's cheek.

"Hey, mom, umm, I need something from you." Trunks asked starching the back of his head.

Bulma smiled and nodded her head, "Okay…." She trailed off.

"Soon to be daddy couldn't find a crib because he wants the perfect one for his daughter." Marron confessed as she rolled her eyes.

Trunks growled, "My baby needs to have everything perfect."

Bulma nodded her head again, "So, you want me to build a perfect crib for my little baby." The soon to be grandmother said as she rubbed Marron's belly.

"Yes."

"I can do that."

"Thanks mom." Trunks walked to her and gave her a smile.

"Anything for my grandbaby."

* * *

A/N: A new chapter because today I'm 18. I graduate high school on Saturday, and good news I have been writing more chapters, so hopefully I can finish the book before I start college in the fall! I hope you enjoy the read!


	7. Rabbit or Duck

Two Sides Of The Story: Chapter 7-Rabbit or Duck

*Same night as before*

* * *

"Rabbit!"

"Duck!

"Rabbit!"

"Duck, damn it!"

Bra rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her iced tea as she continued to watch the roommates bicker about the same thing.

"She is a rabbit!" Uub defended himself as he folded his arms.

Goten grunted as he slammed his beer bottle down on the table, "How can she be a rabbit if you wooed her on the train?"

"Because Evie is a great girl, I just don't see anything happening between us." Uub confessed as he took a sip of his water and popped some trail mix into his mouth.

Bra decided this was the chance she could the question that came to her mind. "What the hell is a rabbit or a duck?"

Goten looked at Bra as if she was stupid. "Umm…you never heard about the rabbit or duck theory?" Bra shook her head no and both of them were stunned. "A rabbit is someone where you don't see anything happening, but a duck is where you do see something happening."

"So, why is this Evie girl a rabbit?" Bra asked Uub.

Uub shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't hundred percent explain it to his friends that he was afraid that he was falling for this girl. It was all thanks to Goten in the first place for this because he wasn't going to go after her.

Before Uub could say anything, Bra's phone ranged. "Hey, Marron."

" _You guys aren't at the diner?" Marron asked slightly concerned._

"We decided to come to Goten and Uub's place."

" _We will be there in five."_

Bra hung up her phone and glared at the boys. "You know all I asked for was for one of you guys to text my brother to say we were at your apartment." Bra said as she walked over to their TV and turned on Tonight Entertainment

"I told him to do it!" Goten and Uub said in unison.

Bra rolled her eyes as she sat down on their couch and increased the volume. There was a knock on the door, "Door!"

Uub got off one of the stools and unlocked the door. "Glad you guys could make it!" Trunks and Marron both smiled as they closed the door shut.

"Breaking News is Trunks Briefs a dad?" The reporter known as Valese said.

"Uh oh." Marron, Uub, Trunks and Goten walked over towards the TV to see what was going to happen.

" _Hi, I'm Valese Juu here with some breaking news. We all know Trunks Briefs is dating model Lana Grimes."_ The most recent picture of Lana and Trunks popped up on the screen. The both of them looked extremely happy in the photo. _"But today he was seen with another woman! The secret woman also looked like she was pregnant. Trunks may just be helping his blonde friend out or is he the baby daddy? We will try to get more news soon."_

Everyone's mouth were wide open. They were surprised that this happened to know. Trunks was caught by the paparazzi not too long ago and he didn't hear the end of it from his mother. And if she found out about this he might as well be another wish on the dragon balls.

"I'm dead!

"You're dead? We're both toasted!

"So Marron is famous now?"

"She's hot!" Bra smacked Goten in the back of the head.

Uub cleared his throat, "This just got interesting."

.

.

.

Marron sighed as she took the sunglasses off of her face as she and Trunks entered their apartment.

"I don't like this." Marron said as she sat down on the couch. Trunks closed the door and followed after her.

He grabbed her petite hand and caressed it. She was surprised by that, but at the moment she needed some comfort. "I don't like it either, but remember we are in this together." He flashed a smile at which caused her to smile softly.

"Thank you Trunks." She leaned over and gave him a hug. He released her from their hug and he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "So, what do we do now?"

"We need to be on the down-low, okay. So, the only time we leave the house is for work, we can't even go to the diner anymore with Goten and them." Marron nodded her head as she rested her head on his shoulder.

She sighed, "Okay, Trunks. But can I ask you one question?"

"Sure."

"Why do you and your mother have to be famous?" She asked.

He wanted to answer her that question, but he also wanted to know that answer too.

.

.

.

Bra sighed heavily as she pushed some of her blue locks out of her face. "Yes, mom, the apartment is located in a safe neighborhood." She said.

Her mother was happy that Marron gave her the apartment, but she still isn't so fond on Bra living alone. She would have been more okay with it, if she learned to fight back in the day, but she refused.

"Goten and Uub are just one floor down and they instant transmission here all the time." Bra continued as she walked into the kitchen and leaned against the fridge. "I'll be fine, I don't walk alone at night and I make it look like I'm never alone."

A smile appeared on Bra's face when she realized that her mother cared about her safety. Sometimes she felt that she was in the shadow of her older brother. He is currently the president of Capsule Corp AND he is having a baby too.

Bra looked over at the open window and her life flashed before her eyes when a pigeon flew in and landed on her kitchen table.

"Mom, I got to go, I got to go, I got to go." She hung her phone and tossed it on the couch. She needed to calm down her nerves. She didn't want the bird to poop everywhere in her house. "I got it!" She quietly exclaimed as she slowly grabbed a pot from one of the drawers.

"I got you, you little demon." She muttered quiet as she took the lid off and slowly covered the bird with the pot. She let out a little scream until she covered the bird. "Wow, I did it."

There was a knock on the door. "It's open!"

The door opened and it was her older brother. "Hey, so, how long do you think it will take to go baby shopping with Marron?" He asked.

A few weeks passed and the story about Trunks might be a father has died down, so they thought this would be a good time to go baby shopping again. Anyway the two of them needed to get some baby clothes. Since they found out they are having a girl, they wanted to make sure they had everything and then some more.

Bra shrugged her shoulders as she walked over to her window and opened the lid letting the bird go. She closed the window and faced her brother. "Marron will probably want everything and she is a difficult clothes shopper."

"I know, that's why I am asking." He said with a harsh tone.

"Maybe two hours, look, just suck it up okay." Bra said as she placed the pot in the sink to clean it she didn't want it to smell like bird.

Trunks nodded his head and knew that his little sister was right. "Thank you little sister." He said as he walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Anytime for you my dear brother." Bra said as her older brother left her apartment.

.

.

.

There was a knock on the door to Uub's apartment door. He was surprised by that, he normally didn't get guest like this unless it was Gohan and Videl. And if they were going to drop of Pan again, he was going to lose it.

Uub opened the door, "Trunks?"

"Is Goten here?"

"No, he got called into work."

Trunks nodded his head as he slowly starched the back of his neck. "Well, I'll see you later…"

"Where's the poop, Trunks?" Uub asked as he stepped out into the hallway since Trunks thought he could make a run for it.

Trunks sighed as he walked back towards his friend's apartment, "Girl problems."

Uub smirked, but lost it when he realized that he was already in a relationship. "What did Lana do?" He asked.

"I wouldn't say it's about Lana…." Trunks trailed causing Uub eyes widen to the size of the moon.

"Get your ass in here." Uub said as he motioned him to come inside. Trunks nodded his head as he slowly walked into their apartment.

.

.

.

"Having a Bra and Marron day is such a good thing." Bra stated as the girls clanked their glasses together. Marron was drinking some water and Bra had a martini glass. Bra smiled widely as she took her first sip.

Marron nodded her head, "I just feel like something is happening between Trunks and I…"

"Explain."

The mother to be cleared her throat, "Well, since we stayed in our apartment for a couple of weeks to have the tabloids die down, I felt spark between us."

The younger sister of Trunks smirked when she heard that, "Wait…did Trunks break up with Lana?" Marron shook her head no, "Why and how did you feel a spark?"

"We acted like we were a couple. We would cuddle and hold hands. And he started to kiss me on the cheek and forehead more."

"Dios mios!" Bra said in Spanish as she took a large gulp of her alcoholic drink. (Dios mios=oh my god in English)

.

.

.

"So, what girl problems do you have that might not concern your girlfriend?" Uub asked as he pulled out some beer and their famous potato chips that Goten buys from a secret market. Uub hasn't asked about the secret market, all he knows, those chips were amazing.

Trunks took the first beer and popped the top off. "I think something might be happening between Marron and I."

"So end it." Uub blurted out as he popped a chip in his mouth.

The demi-saiyan slightly shook his head no, "I actually don't want it to stop. I kind of like it."

As much as Uub did not want to do this, he needed too. He reached across the table and slapped Trunks so hard that he could see his hand imprint on his face.

"Uub what the hell!" Trunks mumbled as he placed his hand on his cheek. It hurt too much to touch so he left it alone.

"You have a girlfriend! Lana Grimes! Remember her?" Uub asked.

Trunks nodded his head, "Yes, I know this sounds so wrong, but I kind of like it with Marron. I see a different side of her. The way she laughs, especially when she snorts."

"Oh my shit, you have feelings for her!" Uub shouted. Trunks violently shook his head no disagreeing with him. "Awe and you're disagreeing, how cute!"

"I don't have feelings for her!"

"She's a duck."

"Rabbit."

"Duck!"

"Rabbit!"

"Duck, damn it!" Uub cursed. "This sounds vaguely familiar." The front opened and it was Goten. "She is a duck."

"Who?" Goten asked as he closed the door and walked over to grab one of the beers on the table.

The roommate of Goten looked over at Trunks and gave him the look "Is it okay to tell Goten?". Trunks shook his head no because he knew that Goten wouldn't be able to keep this secret to himself.

"Evie is a duck!" Trunks shouted.

"You told him?" Uub asked harshly.

Goten shrugged his shoulders, "Just ask her out, already."

Uub looked at his roommate and his best friend. He knew that they wouldn't let up about this up. "All right, I will ask her out."

.

.

.

"Marron, I'm not okay with this. I know you have feelings for him, but I wouldn't want him this way." Bra said.

The blonde nodded her head as she agreed with his little sister. "I know and as much I want something to happen, I'm not going to do anything." Marron looked over at the doorway and she noticed the guys walking in. "Shh, don't talk about it."

Bra nodded her head as the two girls scooted towards the end of their booth. Goten sat next to Marron, Uub sat next to Bra and Trunks pulled up a chair next to their booth.

"Girls night?" Goten asked. The girls nodded their head.

Trunks' phone rang and he excused himself. "Lana, how are you?" That was the only thing they were able to hear until he was trailed off.

"I asked her." Uub confessed to the table with a happy smile on his face. "Our date is tomorrow night."

The bluenette slightly punched him on the shoulder. "Good I'm glad you did."

"Who did you ask out?" Marron asked.

Uub blinked slightly, "Wait… Goten didn't blab to you about Evie?" Marron shook her head no. "Wow, he can a secret."

"I'm proud." Marron said as she passed him her glass of water.

He smiled at her, "Thank you to both."

Marron looked down at her watch and looked at the time, "Hey, I'm going to head home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Marron shooed Goten out of the booth and she walked home.

"So, what did you and Marron talk about before we came?" Uub asked slightly curious.

"She said she felt a spark between her and Trunks." Bra confessed and Uub nodded his head.

"He told me that too!" Uub shouted slightly loud. It didn't cause the attention of Trunks, which is what they cared about.

Goten didn't know what was going on, but he did want to know. "Wait, what did you guys say?"

"Both Marron and Trunks feel a spark, but Marron doesn't want anything to happen because he is dating Lana." Bra stated.

"Trunks says he likes it and doesn't want to stop it." Uub confessed. All three of them sighed heavily.

The oldest demi-saiyan spoke up, "I don't like the sound of this."

"Neither do I."

* * *

 _A/N: Here's a new chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long to upload, I graduated high school, went on vacation, I'm working more hours, but I'm also spending time with my friends before we go our separate ways. What I'm doing, I'm writing as many chapters as I can and then I'll upload one. It will be easier when I go off to college. I won't make any new stories when I start college in the fall, but I have idea for a new book series. I might upload it before I start, but it all depends on how my schedule is. Thank you for understanding and please review._


	8. Return of the Ex-Boyfriend

Two Side Of The Story: Chapter 8-Return Of the Ex-boyfriend

Log: August 11, 793

* * *

Marron had a book her hand and a blanket. She was in heaven. She often did this in her apartment when she lived alone. It was all peace and quiet because everything was quite hectic with her life and her friends.

Uub was dating a girl, surprisingly. Goten has been working off the hook. He has been investigating like crazy it seemed that the gang didn't see him anymore. He hasn't had time for dating since his schedule is so busy. Bra got back together with her high school boyfriend and well Trunks and Marron had that spark still and he is still dating Lana.

At times Marron has stopped it because it seemed as if Trunks didn't want it to stop which concerned her and well the rest of her friends.

She turned the page of her book and that's when she heard it again. Trunks' special chuckle that he has. It was starting to annoy her.

"Trunks! Stop doing your naked lady chuckle! I'm trying to read." She shouted as she turned the page of her book.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "I'm offended that you say I have a naked lady laugh."

Marron couldn't stand this. She stood up and turned around to face him. "Oh really?" He gave her a smirk and she took off of her jean jacket and unbuttoned her shirt exposing her chest. She grabbed her blanket and exited their family room

She could hear him do his special chuckle, "I do have a naked lady laugh."

.

.

.

"Wow, my brother has a naked lady laugh." Bra mumbled as she took a sip of her coffee. They decided to hang out at Bra's apartment. Marron needed some time away from Trunks or she would have to hurt him.

The blonde shrugged her shoulder as she took a sip of her ice tea. "It's actually annoying, that's why I suggested not to go to the diner."

"Makes sense. Wow, I can't believe you guys are going to be parents in four months." Bra added to the conversation.

"It's going to be interesting. That's all I'm going to say."

It was eating Bra alive knowing that her brother has feelings for her best friend and he wants her. She doesn't want to her to know right now because she doesn't want any drama to happen. It breaks her out knowing that if she tells him it could possibly ruin their friendship forever.

"Mare, can I ask you something?" Bra asked as she got up and put her plate in the sink.

The blonde nodded her head, "Sure. What's on your mind?"

"If Trunks had feelings for you, would you confess to him that you do?" She asked vaguely hoping that it wouldn't cause anything to happen.

The mother to be shrugged her shoulders, "I would tell him, but I know that won't ever happen. He is crazy in love with Lana. Trust me, I know."

The younger sister of Trunks nodded her head, "Yeah, that's a true statement." There was a knock on the door. Bra screamed, "It's open."

There he was. Marron was never a fan of him, mainly because she thought he was a conceited prick. Bra admits that he has changed and he isn't the same person he was back in high school, but the twenty-two year old is more forgiving than Marron.

He still had his blonde hair, it wasn't as long and Marron could tell that his hairline was receding. "Hey, baby." He said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Mare, I heard you got pregnant by Briefs."

"It's Marron to you, Idasa." She hissed as she got up from the kitchen table and sat down on the couch.

"Well, are we still going to see that movie?" He asked as he grabbed her slender hand. She nodded her head which caused a smile to form on his face.

The bluenette turned around and faced Marron, "Are you going to stay here?" She asked her best friend.

She nodded her head. She needed some time away from Trunks. Even though a couple of hours is some time, she didn't want to feel that spark thing today. "Yes."

"All right. Let's go Idasa." Bra left and Marron was alone finally. Her peace and quiet.

.

.

.

"You know what you're doing is wrong." Goten said as he slid into the booth. He finally had a break from his job and he decided he needed to have tuxedo day with Trunks.

It was something they started up back in high school. They would come to the diner and they would dress in tuxedo, maybe talk about life and flirt with some girls. No biggie.

Trunks sighed because he knew exactly what Goten was talking about. "I know, is it bad that I like the both of them. Lana is Lana, but there's something about Marron."

Goten rolled his eyes as Yamcha placed down two ice cold beers, "Look, I just want you to know, someone is going to get hurt. You, Lana or Marron and the last thing we need right now is drama."

"There isn't going to be any drama." Trunks confessed as he took his beer on the table and took a sip. "Because when Lana gets back I'm going to end it with her."

"Why not end it now?" Goten asked as he grabbed his beer. "You obviously like Marron."

Trunks shook his head disagreeing with him. The father to be took another sip of his beer and placed it back down on the table, "She needs a proper face to face break up." He looked him dead in the eye. "Over the phone break ups hurt people more."

His best friend nodded his head stating that Trunks made a good point, "So, you mean to tell me for the next four months you are going to date Lana out of pity and hide your feelings towards Marron?"

"I don't like her, damn it! And yes."

Goten rolled his eyes again as Yamcha placed down both their lunches. Goten a triple patty bacon burger with a double order of fries and Trunks ordered his patty melt.

"You so do!" Goten screamed. "Look, I know you won't admit it, but I know you do like her, a lot. Just make a wise choice."

Trunks nodded his head as they took their first bite into their sandwiches. "Thanks 'Ten. And yeah, I do like her a lot. I just don't want her to know, that's why I'm not saying it."

The demi-saiyan wiped his faced with a napkin, "I understand and I promise I will keep this a secret."

Trunks believed that Goten was telling the truth when he said that. He knew that at times he troubled keeping a secrets, but he knew that Goten wouldn't blab this out to anyone.

.

.

.

Trunks slammed the door shut to his apartment. "Ugh, damn it!" He screamed as he heard footsteps coming towards him. "Marron, I thought you were at Bra's?"

She nodded her head, "I was, but you know they came back from their date and…"

"Say no more." Trunks mumbled as he walked towards his room. "I'm going to take a nap."

Marron shrieked when she heard him slam the door shut. He screamed "shit". He probably broke the door, but she didn't want to be bothered with him. He seemed very angry about something and the only way to get some answers was to call Goten.

He probably made Goten swear not to tell anyone, so she thought not to call him. She wanted to talk to someone and she decided to go visit her mother. "Oh." She took out a piece of paper and wrote Trunks a note.

.

.

.

"Mom, I don't know what to do." Marron confessed as placed her elbows on her table and place her head on the palms of her hands. "I don't want anything to happen between us."

18 nodded her head as she placed down a couple of donuts and two glasses of iced water. "Well, you know my opinion about Trunks. I just don't want him to hurt you."

Marron took a sip of her water, "We have something happening between us, and I think he wants it to continue."

"Is he still with Lana?" Her mother asked. The blonde nodded her head as she took another sip. "Well, maybe he is confused. It happens a lot."

"True."

18 patted her daughter's back. "So, how much stuff do you have for my grandbaby?" She asked changing the subject. She knew that it was for Marron's benefit it they stopped talking about it. She could tell that she was upset about it.

"We got a lot. We have plenty of clothes, diapers, baby bottles, Bulma finished the crib. Mom, it's crazy." Marron said as she was listing everything that her and Trunks bought. "I kind of want her to be born already." She added as she rubbed her now more noticeable stomach.

18 smiled when she heard her daughter say that. She won't lie to herself that she truly doesn't like the current situation, but when she hears Marron talk about her daughter makes her happy it happened.

"I'm so happy for you, my dear." 18 mumbled as she took a sip of her water. "Just remember if you ever need to talk to anyone, your father and I will always be here."

A wide smile formed onto Marron's face, "Thank you, mom."

"So, do you have any names yet?" 18 asked as she stuffed her face with on the donuts that she placed down.

Marron rolled her eyes. She and Trunks did agree on a name and they don't want to tell anyone because they have set it as this.

"No, we haven't." She lied.

Her mother clapped her hands devilishly, "I got a few names."

.

.

.

"You know, this booth is only made for four people." Yamcha stated as he placed the last drink down for Uub.

They all nodded their head. It was normally the five of them. Usually the last person there would pull up a chair and be on the side, but this wasn't the case.

Bra brought Idasa, so on one side of the booth, it was Bra, Idasa and Goten. The other side was Marron, Trunks and Uub.

"Mare, you have enough room?" Trunks asked slightly concerned. He was very protective over her mainly because of their daughter. He didn't want her to get hurt like Marron did back in the day with stupid boys.

She looked at him and nodded her head, "I got plenty of room."

Idasa placed down his glass, "So, you guys fucked and you got her pregnant."

Trunks rolled his eyes as he picked up his glass of lemonade and took a drink. "And how many more times are you going to bring that up?"

"Yeah, honey, you have brought it up a lot." Bra added to the conversation as she grabbed his hand.

Idasa rolled his eyes as he looked at them, "So, is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a little girl." Marron stated as she took a sip of her iced water. "Look, Idasa as much as my best friend likes you, if you ask/bring up another conversation about my baby with Trunks, I'm going to assume you're jealous."

Both Marron and Trunks high-fived each other. They have two things they do: when they diss someone they high-five and if someone says "major" they solute and say "major" along with the rest of the sentence. With them being alone together for two weeks, they came up with some things to keep them entertained.

Goten shook his head, "As much as I want to be here, I need some room and I have work in the morning."

"Again?" Trunks asked, "It's Saturday night."

Goten nodded his head, "I know, this case is insane, I'll see you guys tomorrow." He went to the cashier and paid for his drinks and he left.

"That poor thing." Bra said upset. She was close with Goten, and seeing him like this reminded her of her brother at one point.

"He will be fine." Idasa hissed as he let go of her hand. "It's going to be a long drive home, so I'll see you tomorrow babe." Bra slide out of the booth and gave him a long kiss on the lips before he walked out.

"Seriously, what does she see in him?" Marron asked quietly. Both Uub and Trunks shrugged their shoulders as they took a sip of their drinks.

.

.

.

Trunks unlocked the door to his apartment, "Lana didn't call today." He confessed as Marron walked in.

"Call her." Marron said quickly as she went to sit down on the couch.

Trunks shook her head no, "She said she will call me, that's what we agreed too. I'm okay, trust me."

Marron smiled when he said. She knew deep down something was bothering him. "Are you sure it is okay?" He nodded his head.

"I'm going to bed." He said as pointed to his room. "Have a goodnight. He turned on his heel to walk to his bed.

The blonde placed her hand on her stomach. "Oh my goodness, Trunks, I felt the baby kick." She said as he turned back around and placed his hand on her pregnant stomach.

A slight smile crept on his face. "Our little girl is going to be a fighter."

The mother to be couldn't help, but laugh at Trunks. "All right, we have some time before we agree to that." He smiled, "Have a goodnight."

.

.

.

Trunks fixed his hair in the mirror in his bathroom before he exited to see Marron reading her book.

"You aren't going to the diner?" He asked slightly concerned as he grabbed a light jacket and his keys.

She shrugged her shoulders as she took a sip of her tea. "I have this thing to go to in an hour-"

"Idasa is going to be there?" He asked as she slowly nodded her head. "All right, it won't be the same without you."

Marron rolled her eyes as she closed her book and placed in on the coffee table. "I mean, you guys have gone their without me before…" She trailed on.

Trunks starched the back of his neck awkwardly. He didn't know what to say now. She was right which threw him off slightly. "Well, if you need me just give me a buzz." He said as he took his phone out and threw it up and caught it.

The blonde smiled when he said that, "Of course Trunks."

.

.

.

Trunks slurped down his fourth beer in the span of twenty minutes. He was about done with Idasa going on about some stupid. He couldn't leave right away so he texted Uub to see if Evie wasn't over because he didn't come along with.

" _Uub, I'm third wheeling kind of hard, I might be a little drunk, can I come over if Evie isn't there?"_

He got a response back right away.

" _Dude, come up. I don't want you to suffer."_ Trunks smiled when he realized when Uub said that he could be come over.

"As much as fun as I'm having, I'm leaving." Trunks slurred slightly as he got up and left the place. He could tell that he was slightly drunk and Marron would kill him if he came home drunk on a Wednesday night.

Idasa sighed as he looked at Bra, "Hey, babe, it's over."

Bra giggled slightly as she took a sip of her iced tea. He still had the same look on his face which concerned her. "Wait, are you serious?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah, sorry babe, I'm getting back with my old girl Sanga."

The bluenette paused for moment. It seemed as if she was having deja-vu. "You broke up with me the first time to go out with Sanga because her parents got her the latest hovercraft!" She hissed as she slapped him on the shoulder.

"She got a great place in the city."

She was disgusted with herself for believing that he would change. She grabbed her drink and threw it in his face. "It's shame on me for trusting you." She said as her voice broke as she began to sob.

Bra got out of the booth and exited. "Hey, are you okay?" A voice said as she got outside.

"Goten, can you take me home?" She asked with tears in her eyes. He nodded his head.

"Of course." He gave her a hug before he flagged down a taxi.

.

.

.

"Are you good with being alone for the night?" He asked as he placed a blanket around her. She shook her head no. "I can stay for some time, I do want to get some rest."

The younger sister of Trunks nodded her head, "Umm, can we play one round of jenga?"

He smiled, "Absolutely, so do you want me to get the good ice cream out?" She nodded her head. Bra got the jenga out and Goten bought out two spoons and the good container of ice cream. It happened to be his favorite: chocolate chip cookie dough.

Bra sat down next to Goten as she rested her head on her shoulder. "Goten…are guys always like this?" She asked as she took her first bite. "Get together for a few weeks and breaks up with you for almost the same reason six years ago."

Goten shook his head no, "We aren't all like that, and he is stupid for breaking up with you. You are beautiful, intelligent and more importantly one of the greatest friends that I have ever had."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her smile. "Thank you Goten." She snuggled closer to him.

They ended up not even touching the jenga. They talked about almost anything. Goten told Bra what he was investigating and Bra was explaining how working at Versace was fun even though she worked part-time she still made a good amount of money.

He told her stories about Trunks back in high school as what everyone called "his conceited prick days". And they talked and talked and talked until they talked no more.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _So five months later I finally uploaded. I apologize for the long wait, one of the main reasons I didn't upload more over the summer was work. I was working for extra cash for college. And now that I am in college, I do not have the time. I mean it when I say I do not have the time. The only reason why I am uploading now because it is thanksgiving break and I'm procrastinating one of my essays I need to write. No big deal. I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving and I'll try to update again after my finals week which is in about three weeks._


	9. The Morning After

Two Sides of The Story: Chapter 9-The Morning After

Log: August 12, 793

* * *

They both were scared. What had just happened? Once second they were talking about anything and the next thing he knew he had his tongue in her mouth.

"I just slept with my best friend's little sister." Goten mumbled as he looked over at her.

"I just slept with my older brother's best friend." They both shot up from the bed and looked at each other dead in the eye. "We don't speak of this, we will tell Trunks, but after that no one else is going to know.

Goten nodded his head, "Understand."

Bra placed her hands under his armpits and brought him closer to her face so she could intimidate him. "We don' speak about this to anyone, but Trunks."

.

.

.

"I don't even know what to say…" Trunks trailed off. Both his best friend and little sister sighed. She knew this was going to happen. "So, I don't have to see Idasa anymore." He said with a huge smile on his face.

The two of them looked at each other, "Are you sure you heard everything right?" Goten asked.

He nodded his head, "Yeah, I heard everything, I'm not proud of it, but you did it out of symphany."

Bra smiled as she hugged her older brother, "Thank you my dear brother." He kissed her forehead. "So, Goten we aren't speaking about this to anyone." He nodded his head.

.

.

.

Bra knocked on the door of Marron's apartment. She and Goten agreed that they wouldn't mention about their hookup to anyone. And it was killing her not to tell her best friend, but she had to tell her that Idasa won't be around, which would be to her amuse.

The door swung open and much to her surprised it was her brother who answered the door, "Hey, Bra, how are you doing?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I need to talk to Marron. Is she home?"

He shook his head no, "No, she is at work."

"Damn it, I forget that she still works. Tell her I really need to talk to her." She said slightly upset.

Trunks stepped out of his apartment and gave his little sister a hug. "I'm sorry that bastard broke up with you, and I'm okay with what happened between you and Goten, but remember I'll listen if you need me."

A smile crept on Bra's face. She was glad over the years she and Trunks became close. The bluenette can recall the times were they would only bicker and call each other names. She is glad that they were able to move past that.

They let go of their hug, "Thank you Trunks, but this is something I need to talk to Marron about."

"All right, dear sister. I'm working from home, just remember I'm a call away." She waved goodbye as he walked back into his apartment and Bra walked to the diner.

.

.

.

"Bra, how are you?" Goten asked as he grabbed his drink from the counter. She was surprised to see him here mainly because he was at work all the time.

"I'm okay, can I get one blueberry muffin and an iced tea?" She asked the barista and she nodded her head.

The two friends sat in their booth. "Are you sure?" He asked once more as the barista brought her iced tea and blueberry muffin.

"Thank you and yes Goten." She hissed as she took a sip of her iced tea "Look Goten, I can't do this, I need to talk to Marron." She mumbled as she slid out of the booth and exited the diner.

He sighed. He remembered that Trunks said that he was going to work from home today, so he thought that would be a great thing to do on his day off.

.

.

.

"Bra, what are you doing here?" Marron asked when she heard she had a visitor.

"I need to talk to you about something." Bra mumbled as she closed the door to her cubical. The blonde knew that it had to be something serious. Only because Bra never came down to her job unless it was a serious matter.

The mother to be nodded her head, "Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Idasa and I broke up and I hooked up with Goten." She mumbled out so quickly that the blonde was in shock.

"You mean I don't have to see Idasa stupid face anymore?" Marron said with a smile on her face."

"You and Trunks didn't care about my hook up with Goten." Bra mumbled as she slid down the door.

"I mean that is pretty weird, but I had a feeling that would happen." She confessed as she turned to face her best friend. "Remember you had feelings for him once."

She nodded her head, but that was back in high school. She could hardly be by him that's how bad it was. She got over it when she met Idasa one day when she was at her brother's wrestling meet.

"But I think this time he likes me too. And I never told you this, but he wants to settle down." Bra said as if her heart was melting. Marron smiled at her.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" The blonde asked.

Bra shrugged her shoulders as she got up from the door. "I really don't know."

"And if your dad finds out about it, you're going to be so dead." Marron added which caused Bra to feel even more uneasy.

The bluenette slid back down her door, "Ah, shit…"

.

.

.

The blonde decided to skip out on going to the diner. She knew that she would spill all the tea that Bra had told her. She loved Bra like she was her sister, but she couldn't face the both of them. Not right now.

She unlocked the door to her apartment to face her baby's father pacing back and forth.

"Trunks, I'm surprised you're here." She confessed as she closed and locked the door. "Are you okay?"

"My sister isn't dating a moron anymore, but she slept with Goten." He shot out. "Siblings are off limits right?"

Marron shrugged her shoulders. She didn't really have a say because she was an only child and didn't have to worry about that.

"Look, Trunks, Bra told me today, but I think you need to be honest to the both of them."

"I was." He confessed.

The blonde shook her head as she sat down on their couch. "You obviously aren't okay with. Let it die now and then bring it up."

He nodded his head as he knew that Marron was right. He thought if he acted like it didn't bother him, it wouldn't be such a big deal.

"Thank you, Marron. Hey, do you want to get dinner?" She smiled at his statement. He took that as if it is a yes.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

Trunks smirked wide. "I know a great place. We are both dressed correctly, so let's get going." He put out his arm and Marron grabbed onto his arm as the both of them exited their apartment. Marron stopped walking.

"You okay?" He asked.

"What happens if the tabloids catch us?" Marron asked. "I don't want to be cooped up in the apartment."

"I know a guy who can deliver the food to us." Trunks added as they both stepped into the apartment. "Good call."

Marron smiled at him.

.

.

.

"So, I guess it's just us?" Uub stated as he took a sip of his beer. It was just him and Goten.

The demi-saiyan had a feeling that Trunks and Bra wouldn't show up. It was new information and didn't want to spill the beans. He was surprised when Marron didn't show. Even though she hasn't shown up in a while.

Goten nodded his head, "I guess it is."

"Damn, I wanted all of you guys to be here." He confessed. "I invited Evie to come."

A smile appeared on Goten's face. He wanted to meet this girl since Uub meet her. He hasn't truly fell for people, but when he did it surprised everyone.

"Uub!" A girl hollered. Both of them turned their heads and saw a girl.

She was around the same height as Bra. She had brown shoulder length hair and she is wearing a floral romper.

"And that's her." He said with a smile on his face as she walked over to their booth and sat down next to Uub. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Evie, this is my friend and roommate Goten."

"Hey Goten." She said.

"Hello."

.

.

.

"Trunks, can I confess something to you?" Marron mumbled as she placed her plate down on the coffee table.

He nodded his head as took a sip of his drink, "Of course, Marron, you can tell me anything."

She sighed heavily, "I don't think I'm going to be a good parent."

"Why do you say that?" Trunks asked slightly concerned as he placed his plate down on the coffee table right next to Marron's.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I'm scared because I feel like I'm not ready. We aren't married, at least we are friends."

"But we aren't teenagers with a fucked up sex education." Trunks added. "We are both adults with steady jobs, correct?" She nodded her head at his statement, "So, why are you still worrying about it?"

"I'm not ready to be a mom, Trunks. I always wanted to be married when I had my first kid. You are dating another woman."

He shook his head, "Mare, trust me, you will be a good parent." She turned her attention away from him. "Hey, look at me." She turned her attention back to him. "I mean it. You know what you are doing. It's something new and you are just scared. Remember when you first moved into your apartment. You didn't want to be alone so I spent the first couple of nights with you."

She smiled, "Yeah, we were fresh out of college, I finally made enough money to move out."

He nodded his head as he placed his hand on her thigh, "You can do it, I believe in you." He got up from the couch and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm checking my laptop to see if I got any new emails work has been stressing me out slightly." He confessed. "And Lana hasn't been calling me the last couple of days."

Marron got up and walked over to him, "Well, if Lana is stressing you about her calling you, you should call her."

"She told me not to call her." The blonde could slightly tell that he was upset and slightly lonely that his girlfriend isn't here. "I promise you I won't be too long." He left to walk back to his work office.

Marron won't lie, but she hates it when he still works when he's at home. She thought he needed a break. He works his ass off everyday, he just needs a break from work when he is at home.

There was a knock at the door which caused the mother to be to get out of her train of thought. "Goten, what are you doing here?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Uub invited her girlfriend and I'm pretty sure that she is fucking physco." Goten mumbled as Marron shut the door. "I got out of there when I got the chance."

Marron folded her arms, "She seems totally nice."

Goten shook his head no, "You can't judge her off of my opinion, but Uub wants all of us at the diner tomorrow to meet her."

"All right, I'll let Trunks know."

"Thank you, could you also let Bra know?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "You guys are going to have to work that shit out, but yes I can tell her for you."

The demi-saiyan smile turned into a slight frown, "I know, I'll try and talk to her night. I don't want to lose her as a friend."

Marron nodded her head, "It makes sense."

"Thanks, Mare. I'm going to get out of here, tell Trunks I said hey."

"I will." Those were the last words he heard as he exited their apartment.

.

.

.

He calmed himself down as he knocked on her door. It was just like old times except he knows what she looks like naked.

The door swung up, "Hey, Goten." Bra said uneasy.

He cleared his throat, "Look, Bra, we need to talk." Goten mumbled as he put his hands in his pants pocket. "I know what happened between us is weird, but I still like you, but like a lot more."

She looked at him funny, "What are you saying Goten?"

"I like you Bra, but I know you slept with me last night because you were upset."

She nodded her head, "Yeah, that's partially true. But Goten, we need to move passed this. I don't want the gang splitting up."

He smiled, "Yeah, I know. But maybe when it has died down and it isn't as awkward between us, I would like to take you to dinner."

"Are you asking me out?" She asked. He nodded his head slowly. "I would like that." She moved from the door frame and walked over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight Bra. Have a good night."

She smiled, "Thank you, you too."

* * *

 _A/N:_ Finals are done and here's the update! I'll try and update another time during my winter break, but if I don't I'll try and update in my next break:) Leave a review and tell me what you think!


	10. Decisions

Two Sides Of The Story: Chapter 10-Decisions

Log: September 29,793

* * *

Marron smiled as she put her journal down. "So, you are going to get dinner with Goten, tonight?" She nodded her head, "Does your brother know?"

The twenty-three year old rolled her eyes, "Marron, I'm not a little kid anymore, I can make my own decisions."

"But you have to remember that this is your brother's best friend." She shot back. Bra nodded her head as she walked over to her fridge and grabbed a bottled water. "I know that you are an adult, but Trunks still sees you as thirteen."

The bluenette took a sip of her water, "I know, but he needs to trust me on this."

"I know, but you know how Trunks is." Marron added to the conversation as she took a sip of her green tea.

Bra sighed, "Marron, I get it, but I just need him to understand that a grown up. I mean hell, I held my hair before when I got a drunk at the club."

Marron took Bra's hand, "That takes skill, but just make sure you make the right decisions."

"I will, don't worry."

.

.

.

"Awe that name is so cute." Trunks smiled as he took a sip of his water. It was just him and Marron at the diner alone.

They couldn't talk about this when their friends around. Mainly because they wanted to avoid Uub and his crazy girlfriend.

Marron hated to admit when Goten was right, but he was right. Evie doesn't want Uub to break up with her and she watches him constantly. She is so crazy that she hid a camera in his room. Goten found out, but he didn't know how to tell Uub and Evie threathened him if he told Uub anyway.

"That's the name of our baby Trunks." Marron mumbled, "No changes."

He nodded his head, "I understand. Hey, I got to get work, big meeting. So, I'll see you later?"

"Of course." They both exited the booth as Trunks paid and they both went to work. Well, one went to work.

.

.

.

Bra sprinted into the hospital. She got a call that her older brother was in a car accident. She didn't know what to do, so she called Marron and Marron called Goten, they couldn't get ahold of Uub.

"Where is my brother? Trunks Briefs?" Bra asked frantically as the receptionist searched for his name. Marron made it along with Goten.

The receptionist pointed to the room and Goten and Bra sprinted while Marron waddled her away into his room.

Bra was about three seconds away from punching her brother in the face. "What the hell Trunks! You sounded so damn serious over the phone."

He rolled his eyes, "Bra, I broke my wrist, that's saying something."

Bra looked at Marron and both of them rolled their eyes in unison. "Trunks, what happened?" The blonde asked.

He cleared his throat, "I was in a taxi because I didn't feel like driving and we were chilling in the intersection and out of nowhere we got t-boned by a drunk driver."

Goten was surprised when he heard that, "It's like 11 am on a Tuesday, who's getting drunk at this time."

They all shrugged their shoulders, "Are you going to have to investigate it?"

"Maybe, I might ask my partner." He stated.

Marron nodded her head, "Hey, I'm getting a snack from the vending machine."

"Okay, I'll come with you." Bra followed the mother to be out of the room.

Goten shook his head as he sat on the bed. "So, this car accident wasn't that bad?" He asked. Trunks shrugged his shoulders.

"The taxi cab driver got it worse than me, so I can't say it wasn't that bad." Trunks added to the conversation. "And now I'm going to be out of work for some time."

His best friend didn't know what to do. He thought his life was falling apart. He could tell that his girlfriend was being distant. He feared she met someone down there, but he knew at the same time he wasn't loyal.

"Work was the only thing that was steady in my life." Trunks whined as he laid back down on his bed.

"Trunks, you have endured worst. You had a hole blasted in you when you were thirteen by your dad. You survived it, and you can survive now." His best friend stated which caused a slight smile to form on Trunks' face. "You need a guys' night."

He nodded his agreeing with his statement, "I'll order us some wings, drink a few beers and watch some good action movies."

"That sounds awesome." By this time the girls returned. "Hey, Mare, Goten and I are going to have a guy's night, so is it okay if you stay with Bra tonight."

Bra smiled and nodded her head when he said "Sure, I'm okay with that."

Marron formed a wide grin on her face, "Hey, I need to get back to work. Bra, you want to split a cab?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, feel better Trunks."

"I hope you feel better, you are going to need that wrist for our baby." Marron walked over to him and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you later."

Both the girls exited the building. Goten looked over at Trunks. "I thought you were going to end it?"

"I don't think those were my exact words." Trunks retorted. His best friend folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "I said…I like her and I will date Lana out of pity for the next couple of months."

He shook his head, "I don't like how you are doing it, and I know you want to give Lana a face to face break up." He sighed, "I just don't know what to say."

"Look Goten, everything is falling apart and I really just need a friend right now." Trunks mumbled. Goten knew by the look of his face that he was upset.

The black haired man nodded and smiled, "I know you do, so let's see if you can be discharged and we are going to have a good time at your apartment."

Nothing made Goten happier than seeing a smile come across Trunks' face, "Thanks."

.

.

.

"So, how long you have to wear that?" Goten asked as he took a bite of the wings.

The both of them looked at the plaster cast that Trunks had on his wrist. "Four to eight weeks. It just depends on how face it will heal." Trunks mumbled as he took a sip of his beer. "Thanks Goten."

"Thanks for what?" He asked shrugging his shoulders.

He sighed, "I'm a mess and I just need you right now and you skipped work to be with your best friend."

"I didn't skip work, I called off and made my partner go in." He confessed. "He has been screwing me over. That's why I have been working more than normal."

Trunks felt something buzz in his pocket. He knew that it couldn't be Marron. She is with his sister. Uub is going to be home in any second and Goten already told him he was hanging out with Trunks, and his mother knows he can't work because of his injury.

He placed his good hand into his pocket and looked at his phone. A smile came across his face. "Lana! How are you? Yes, it was a minor accident. I'm okay, just broke my wrist. Oh, well call tomorrow? No. Okay, bye."

Goten placed down his wings on his plate, "That was the shortest call ever."

He rolled his eyes, "Fuck this. I'm sick and tired of worrying. I should just break up with her now."

"No, face to face?"

"Maybe."

.

.

.

Bra smiled, "So, are you excited? You are going to be a mom in about two months."

The blonde smiled, "Yeah, I still wish the situation was better."

"I don't blame you. Who thought it was going to happen?" She asked.

"If I could just have one wish, is that Trunks and Lana aren't together after the baby is born. I just don't want to be alone." Marron mumbled as she leaned back in her chair. "Is that wrong of me?"

Bra shook her head no. Marron was being completely honest, she was kind of letting stay with Lana. "No, that's not wrong of you. You are being honest."

The blonde nodded her head as she took a sip of her water. "I feel like I would be a bitch if I did that."

"Have you talked to him about it?" She asked.

She sighed. As many times she wanted to bring it up to him, she got scared. She thought that he would kick her out and make her raise the baby by herself. The blonde knew that Trunks wasn't like that, but there is always a chance.

Marron shook her head no, "No, and I don't think I should."

"I'm going to support your decision, but remember you can always tell him how you feel." Bra stated which made Marron still feel uneasy.

"I'll think about it. Right now, all I need is him so we can be parents."

.

.

.

Trunks smiled, "These wings are so good, where did you get them?" He asked.

Goten smirked which caused his best friend to realize he didn't really need to know where he got the wings from. "You know that market where I get the chips from?"

"Sadly, yes."

He chuckled at him as he took a sip of his beer, "Well, there is a place called Wingz and I went there one day and best wings ever."

"You really need to stop exploring random places." Trunks added as he popped another wing in his mouth. "But at the same time, I love these wings, I need to take Marron there."

They were both alerted by that. He would always say, "I need to take Lana here." And everyone would smile because they knew that their relationship was still strong and steady.

"I meant Lana." He corrected himself. He nervously scratched the back of his neck. "How many of these did I have to drink?" He asked trying to change the subject.

Goten shook his head, "You are trying to act like you didn't mean to say Marron, but you did mean it. You really do like her."

Trunks sighed. He knew that he could no longer fight it. "Yeah, I do. She's so beautiful, and it's all wrong."

"Can you still live with her for another two months?" He questioned the father to be.

He nodded his head, "Yeah and if I can't I'll come to you." Goten smiled when he heard those words out come out of his friends mouth. He really did want to be loyal to Lana until they ended their relationship.

The younger demi-saiyan smiled, "Good, and I won't say anything to anyone."

The father to be hoped that Goten would keep his mouth shut about this. He has been keeping his mouth shut which the twenty-seven year old was pleased with.

"Thank you Goten. Just everything, I know this is a lot of information and you are just being greatest friend ever." Trunks praised. He really did need to thank Goten. Whenever he talked to Uub about this, he could just call him a dumbass which he is.

His sister would tell Marron in a heartbeat and his mother would kick his ass if she knew what he was doing. Vegeta wouldn't even listen to him blab about it, so he hasn't brought it up to him at all.

Goten patted Trunks on the back, "Anytime, you are my best friend."

.

.

.

"You know I miss living in this apartment." Marron stated as she reminisce about this place. She recalled when she was twenty-two when she first bought the apartment. Every cent she saved up finally happened.

Bra smiled as she placed a piece of sushi in her mouth. "Yeah, I remember when I used to sneak over here on nights when I got drunk at parties."

Marron smiled as she took a bite of her lean chicken sandwich, "Kami, times were so much simpler for me." She added to the conversation as she took a sip of her water.

The bluenette nodded her head, "Yeah, it was for me too, I was eighteen living the life."

"It's just now with this baby." Marron continued holding her pregnant stomach, "I have another life to take care of and then my issue with Trunks."

She looked over at her best friend, "What issue with Trunks?"

"The same thing Bra." She hissed slightly. "I just want this baby to pop out…oh my kami!"

Bra looked concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Just take me to the hospital now!" Marron hollered in pain as they both exited the youngest demi-saiyan apartment.

.

.

.

"So, no lady's tonight." Goten said as he took his phone and placed it to the side. Trunks was about to turn his phone off, but he got an urgent text from his sister say to come to the hospital. "What's wrong?"

He looked up at him, "My sister sent a text to come to the hospital."

The two of them looked at each other and scrambled out the apartment, so they were able to make it to the hospital.

The two had the same time on their mind, "Why do we need to come to the hospital."

.

.

.

Trunks and Goten entered from the front door and Bra sighed in relief when she saw the both of them. "You guys made it." She said as her older brother walked over and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, we made it, where's Marron?" Goten and Trunks said in unison as the father to be let go of his little sister.

"She's with a doctor, we were both hanging out and she hissed "Oh my kami" and she said take me to the hospital now." Bra explained to both of them. Goten nodded his head and the oldest demi-saiyan sighed.

"Oh shit, what does this mean?" He asked sounding upset as Bra shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what it meant and she wished that she did.

Trunks turned around and he saw Marron. "Marron!" He screamed as she waddled over with the doctor. "You okay?"

The doctor stepped in, "She is fine, just Braxton hicks contractions. She is just fine." He stated.

"That sounds painless." Goten added to the conversation.

Marron glared at him as she rolled her eyes at him, "No uterus, no opinion." She retorted as he put his hands up in defense.

The doctor chuckled, "Here is a pamphlet about the ending of pregnancy and I know you guys will be excellent parents." He handed Trunks the pamphlet and Marron smiled when she heard those words come out of his mouth.

Trunks gave her a quick hug, "I'm glad that you are okay."

Uub ran into the front doors and saw his friends standing in the lobby. "I got your text Bra." He mumbled as he was out of breath.

"Damn, did you run all the way here?" Goten asked as everyone was able to notice how sweaty he was. He nodded his head as he took a sit in one of the chairs that were provided. "Marron's fine."

"That's good." He added as he continued to be wheezy.

.

.

.

Both Marron and Trunks walked into their apartment. After their little trip to the hospital, they both wanted to stay home.

"I'm sorry if I ruined guys' night." She stated, "I know with not working, no Lana, your wrist you just needed a day of fun."

"I had fun." Stated Trunks as he opened up the pamphlet and started to read the first page.

Marron took a seat right next to him as he focused his attention on reading. "I'm worried about you."

He closed the pamphlet and placed it down on the coffee table. "And why are you?"

"You are stressed because Lana isn't calling, you only have one wrist, and no working." She added to the conversation.

He knew that she was right about everything and he just wanted to be strong. He didn't know what to say to her and he thought he would tell her the full truth once he ends things with his girlfriend.

"I appreciate you worrying about me, but I'm fine." He got up and kissed her forehead. "I had a long day, so I'm going to bed. Have a goodnight."

She sighed in defeat, "Goodnight Trunks." She said as he walked to his bedroom.

* * *

 _A/N: Yes, I know i just updated a few days ago, but you guys deserve another update. I'll continue to write and hopefully I can get more updates out over my break. My break ends January 9th, so then after that I probably won't update until spring break. I hope everyone has a great holiday season and a happy new year, if I don't upload again._


	11. It's A Date

Two Sides of The Story: Chapter 11-It's A Date

Log: November 13, 793

* * *

Uub smiled as he fed Evie a strawberry. "Oh, Uub." She said as she slowly chewed on the fruit.

Marron and Bra looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They were an annoying couple. "So, Bra, we should have a double date! Me and Trunks and you and Goten." She suggested.

Bra and Goten's first date went extremely well and they have been going out for a while. He took her to his favorite restaurant and she was surprised that he treated her like a gentlemen. She was happy with him and more importantly her brother approved.

"But you aren't with Trunks." She said.

"He needs a night out, he stays in the apartment all the time." The blonde stated to his little sister. Marron was worried about him. She knew that he needed a night out and that's why she suggested it.

Bra nodded her head, "Yeah, I like that idea."

Uub slid out of the booth, "I'll be back." He said as he made his way to the bathroom. This was the first time the girls were alone with Evie.

"So, you guys are friends with Uub right?" She asked as she shot daggers at both girls. They nodded their head as they both touch a sip.

Bra wasn't scared of her. She was taller than her and she thought the red-hair and blue eye was different, but she knew something was up. Marron acted like she was scared, but she feared she would do something to her baby.

"Yeah, and what's your point?" Bra asked with some attitude. She knew that Evie didn't trust her or Marron. She would keep an eye on the two of them incase they made funny look at Uub. Bra may have thought he was cute back in the day, but now she doesn't.

Evie placed both of her hands on the booth and stood up. She wanted them to know she was in power. "Touch Uub, you're dead, look at Uub flirty, you're dead." She hissed at the blonde and bluenette.

The pair of best friends looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Look, we are just friends with him." Marron stated bluntly. She was telling the truth.

Evie chuckled at her, "Sure you are, I'm watching you bitches." She stated as she sat down and glared at the both of them. "Uub!" She exclaimed as he returned.

"Well, I need to head home. Bra, split a cab?" The mother to be asked.

The both of them slid out of the booth, "Let's." Bra said as she glared at Evie until they rounded the corner. "I don't like that bitch." Bra whispered in Marron's ear. "She isn't good for him." She continued as they walked out of the diner.

Marron shrugged her shoulders, "If Uub likes her, then we gotta like her for the time being." She stated which Bra knew was true. "Taxi!"

.

.

.

"Are you going to stay the night?" Bra asked as he placed the key into the hole.

Marron said, "I will stay for another hour, but I need to get home for sure." The girls entered Bra's apartment stunned to what they saw.

"I gave you the key for emergencies!" Bra shouted as she slammed the door shut.

"We were out of Doritos." Goten shot back as he stuck his hand in the bag. Bra rolled her eyes as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Still have to get used to this." Trunks and Marron stated. Marron waddled her way over and sat in a chair.

Bra gave the blonde the look and they nodded their heads. "Guys, Saturday night is date night. Goten suit up, Trunks suit up, Bra and I will dress up."

"No Evie and Uub right?" Trunks asked concerned. None of them liked her, but they agreed since Uub likes her they would remain civil. Well, a little far stretch for Bra.

The youngest demi-saiyan laughed at her older brother, "Of course not big brother, I would strangle her before dinner even comes."

"Good." He stated. "Well, I can't wait."

.

.

.

"Who's idea was it?" Trunks asked as he and Marron entered their apartment.

Marron smiled, "It was mine. I thought you needed a night out." She stated as she placed her coat on the coat rack.

"I don't need a night out!" He stated. Marron had a feeling that he was going to do this. She knew that he was lonely and tired. Lana calls him, but not like she used too and he isn't working. The only time he talks to people if they stay home or they got out to the diner.

"Going to the diner every night isn't consider to be a night out. We do it all the damn time." She hissed at him as she waddled away.

"Where are you going?" He asked slightly angry.

"I gotta pee, this baby thinks my bladder is some play toy." She said, "But this isn't over with. You are going and you will like it."

He sighed heavily. He knew that she was right, "Yeah, you are right Marron. I'm sorry."

Once again a smile formed across her face. "Don't tell Uub, I don't want him to bring his physco girlfriend."

He nodded his head, "Deal." Marron waddled her way into the bathroom and Trunks smiled. "Thankful for this one."

.

.

.

A smile formed across the twenty-eight year old. He knew that he needed a night like this. A night where he could dress up and have a great time especially with the people he loved the most.

He examined himself in the mirror one last time. He wasn't able to gel his hair like he used to because of his wrist, but he tried his best.

"Trunks, we are going to be late!" Marron shouted as she started to bang on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute!" The father to be said as he took one last look in the mirror. He opened the door and ran into the blonde.

He smiled, "You look great my dear." He said as she was wearing a black floral dress with black flats.

"You look good too." She responded. He was wearing his Versace suit and she loved it when he gelled his hair back. Mainly because she thought he looked like Leonardo DiCaprio in titanic.

He grabbed his car keys, "All right, I can drive with my left hand, but it's not well. Wanna catch a cab?"

"Safe side, let's get a cab." He nodded his head as they both exited their building and tried to catch a taxi outside.

.

.

.

"Mare, you look amazing." Bra stated as she gave her a hug. "Just one more month until you pop."

Marron nodded her head, "Let's keep quiet in case something happens." The youngest demi-saiyan was confused at first until she remembered what happened.

Trunks smiled as he opened the door for everyone, "Well, let's make this night count."

The host smiled as the four of them reached him. "Welcome, just four?" He asked as he started to pull out four menus.

Bra smiled and she watched him place a few things into the computer. "All right the four of you guys can follow me to your table." He said as moved from his podium and started walking towards their booth.

As much as Marron wanted to do this, she hoped nothing would happen. She has one month left and if they catch her and Trunks out again they are going to assume that they are together.

She swallowed hard as she took a seat right next to Bra. "Calm down, Mare, nothing is going to happen, if you don't put any attention on you." She whispered because Marron knew that Bra didn't want the guys to know.

The blonde took a deep breath and picked up her menu, _"It is just a night out with my friends, what could possibly go wrong?"_ She asked herself.

"Oh my Kami, Bra!" A voice said. The four looked up and noticed who it was and they knew that if they didn't play their cards right, the tabloids would be there in fifteen minutes.

.

.

.

Uub sighed heavily. Evie cancelled on him tonight, so he didn't have anyone to hang out with since his friends went out without him.

He didn't know that they were going to hang out without him until he noticed that Goten dressed slightly too nice. He didn't have the time to question his roommate, but when he gets home he is going to ask his roommate some questions.

Uub was offended that none of his friends really liked his girlfriend. He didn't understand why as she was one of the nicest girls that he has met. It really bothered him when he said he was going to invite her and they all suddenly had plans.

Goten always told him that his girlfriend has the crazy eyes, but Uub doesn't see it. There was a knock on the door.

Uub got up from the couch and made his way over to the door and opened it up, "Yes?" He said.

"I'm Goten Son's partner at work and I need him to help me." He said.

"I'm sorry Goten is not here at the moment and no I won't know when he is coming back." He said as started to close the door.

"Can you try and reach him?" He asked.

Uub nodded his head, "Sure."

.

.

.

Marron had to go to the bathroom and Bra followed after her. "Why the hell is he here?" Bra screamed as Marron was in the stall. "You really think he had the nerve to showing up to my brother and I's favorite restaurant."

"Bra….quiet your tone, he might be able to hear us." Marron shushed her as she flushed the toilet.

"I don't give two rats asses if that bastard hears me in here." The twenty-three year old said as Marron waddled to the sinks to wash her hands.

"He can easily get the tabloids down here and everyone will know Trunks is a baby daddy." Marron hissed as she went to go dry her hands. "We will not be left alone and I want my baby to have a normal life."

Bra chuckled slightly, "That baby is born in the Briefs family, your baby won't have a normal life."

Marron rolled her eyes at her best friend, "We just need to keep our answer vague or order our food to go and go back to my apartment."

The bluenette smiled when she heard those words come out of Marron's mouth. "Yes, even though that is the coward way out of here, it is the best thing we need to do."

"All right, let's get back to the table before the boys state they need us." Bra nodded her head and agreed with Marron had to say. The two of them exited the bathroom and made their way back to their table.

Goten sighed in relief when he noticed that his friends returned. "Why is he here?" He asked.

They shrugged their shoulders, "Marron said that we can order and just have our food be to go and go back to Trunks' apartment."

Trunks and Goten nodded their heads agreeing with the idea Marron came up with. It was too risky to have him here. He could easily just spill the secret and that's the thing they want to avoid as much as they can.

Their waiter came back over and Trunks told them they wanted their food to go. Their waiter took their orders and told them it would take at least thirty minutes for their food to be ready. Even though they were hoping it would quicker than that, thirty minutes wasn't so bad.

"Sooo….here we all are." Idasa said as he made his way back over to his ex-girlfriend's table.

Marron was fine with Goten and Trunks because she knew they could be civil, she didn't know if Bra would lose her head in the time being.

"What do you want Idasa?" Trunks asked.

They all noticed that Idasa raised his eyebrow when he heard Trunks' comment. "I can't come talk to my friends?" He asked slightly offended from Trunks' comment.

"You are dead to me. You broke my best friend's heart." The blonde stated as she took a sip of her water. "I just don't feel that intimidating us is the mature answer."

Everyone but Idasa nodded their head at Marron's comment. Idasa didn't want to admit it, but Marron was right. He was intimidating and it was the immature answer, but he didn't care anyway. He hasn't matured much since high school.

Bra was smiling on the inside because Marron had left him speechless. "I'm not coming over here to intimidate you guys."

The demi-saiyan rolled his eyes, "That is such bullshit, if we weren't here you would be at your table."

Marron gritted her teeth, "Goten, don't make him angry." She whispered softly so that Idasa won't be able to hear what she has to say.

He sighed in defeat when he realized that his friend was right, "I'm sorry, but Idasa, I think it would be best if you leaved us alone."

Trunks was on the edge of his seat. He wanted to remain calm, but he had a feeling that Idasa wasn't going to leave that easily. He knows what can kind of person he is.

Idasa nodded his head, "Fine, I'll leave you alone, but don't worry I'll keep your little secret." He said as he smirked and walked away.

Everyone sighed in relief when they heard those words come out of his mouth. Even though he could be lying, it just gave them some relief.

"I didn't mean to provoke him." Goten apologized.

Bra placed her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, "You don't need to apologize, we just didn't want him to do something scandalous you know?"

Goten nodded his head and he saw their waiter and he had their food. He smiled wide, he has been waiting for this food for some time.

"Here's your food." Their waiter said as Trunks gave him his card to pay.

.

.

.

Marron closed and locked the door to her apartment with Trunks. She was happy that they didn't do anything to really provoke Idasa because they knew that if they did, it would be a very messy situation for them.

"I'm glad that we made it to you guys apartment." Bra confessed as she took her heels off and sat down on the couch.

Goten nodded his head too, "I want to know why he was there. I'm surprised he can even afford to go to a place like that."

Trunks shrugged his shoulders as he handed everyone their meal, "I just hope Uub isn't too mad at us for not inviting him."

The blonde shook her head as she took a bite of her food, "I doubt it and I'm pretty sure he is with his psycho girlfriend."

Deep down Marron felt bad that no one really liked Evie. She is such a nice sweet girl when she is around Uub, but the second he leaves, everyone sees a different side to her. She knew that's how she acts and she won't change anytime soon.

"As long as Uub is happy we have to be happy for him." Trunks added to the conversation which caused everyone to nod their heads.

"This night did not go as plan, but I hope you guys had fun." Marron said.

Everyone smiled at her which caused her smile wide. She noticed that Trunks smiled the widest at her when she said that. Deep down she did this for him and seeing him smile like that made her happy.

She knew that for that brief moment of peace, he was relaxed and she was glad that he finally got to relax.

* * *

 _A/N: I am back! I am on spring break and that is why that I am uploading. I want to finish this story up this year because I have two stories that I really want to write that I know that you guys are going to enjoy. Thank you for being patient and please leave a review! I love to hear people's opinions good or bad._


	12. Goten With A Chance of Being the Blitz

Two Sides of The Story: Chapter 12-Goten With A Chance of Being the Blitz

Log: November 16, 793

* * *

Marron smiled as she took out of all the drinks. Since Marron couldn't drink they all made a decision not to drink at poker night. And well no one else wanted to become parents so they decided to stick with mountain dew or water.

Bra didn't exactly feel like playing poker, so she brought out her old Uno cards. And she knew that this was going to be really fun or it was going to end very badly that Goten would cry and Uub and Marron would be verbally fighting.

"Thanks for helping me set up." Bra thanked her best friend. This was actually the first time they were able to poker night in some time due to Goten's very busy work schedule. And Bra was hosting for the first time.

The blonde nodded her head, "Anything for my good friend." Marron smiled.

There was a knock on the door and the blonde waddled over and opened the door. "Goten, Uub, Evie." She said Evie's name slightly sour.

"I thought we had a rule that we couldn't bring dates." Bra questioned everyone. She really didn't want to be playing Uno with Evie.

"Come on, she really wanted to hang out with you guys." Uub confessed. The blonde looked at her best friend and gave her the look "Yes, she is going to stay even though we don't like it."

Bra sighed heavily, "Fine, Goten can you bring an extra chair from your apartment?" She asked her boyfriend.

He nodded his head as he walked back to his apartment. "So, where's Trunks?" Uub asked. Goten came back and placed another chair down.

"He should be here in five minutes." Marron spoke up as she poured herself a glass of water.

Marron sat down and saved the seat to her right for Trunks. Bra sat to the left of Marron, Goten sat next to Bra, Uub sat down right next to Goten and Evie sat down next to Uub. The blonde grimaced slightly knowing that Trunks was sitting down next to Evie.

Uub's girlfriend looked around and sighed, "Babe, where's the alcohol?"

"I told you, we agreed we are not going to drink in front of Marron anymore due to the fact Marron is pregnant." Uub responded which caused her to grunt slightly.

"So, we are all affected by this because she's pregnant?" She questioned harshly as she pointed to Marron.

Bra hated that she couldn't drink anymore. She knew that everyone could use a drink right about now, but they weren't blaming Marron like she was.

"Don't blame Marron, drink your water or Mountain Dew." The youngest demi-saiyan said as she poured herself a glass of mountain dew.

"Bra!" Uub gritted harshly.

Before Bra could have the chance to respond, there was a knock on the door. Marron felt like she was saved by the bell.

"It is open!" Bra screamed knowing that it was her older brother coming in.

The door creaked all the way when it opened. "You mean to tell me you still didn't stop the door from creaking?" Marron asked her best friend.

She shrugged her shoulders and her brother emerged into her apartment. "I'm sorry I'm late once again." He apologized as he placed his coat on the rack and dropped his brief case on the ground. "Traffic was a killer."

Everyone nodded their heads as he took the open seat which happened to be right next to Evie. He tried to be nice because she is his best friend's girlfriend, but he couldn't stand that girl. And Goten was the one who usually had the crazy girlfriends.

Goten brought the Uno cards out and smirked, "Y'all ready to play?"

"Bring it on!" Marron exclaimed as she took another sip of her water.

.

.

.

Goten smiled, "Uno!" This was the first time the whole game that he had Uno and everyone knew that he was proud to have it.

The bluenette chuckled. Even though Goten was her boyfriend now, she was still taught to never show no mercy. She was going to hit him with the grab four card at his next turn. Even though she knew it was wrong, Uno game night wouldn't be the same if he didn't cry.

She waited patiently for her turn to approach. Goten's eyes widen each turn when he realized that the color they were using, was the color of the last card that he had.

Marron placed down her card which meant it was the bluentte's turn. As much as she hated this, she loved at the same time.

"I'm sorry, love." She said as she placed the down the grab four card.

Everyone watched Goten's happy facial expression turn into a lifeless one. Marron could see the tears forming in his eyes and she remembered this is the exact reason why they don't play Uno anymore.

"Are you fucking kidding?!" Goten screamed as the tears came out of his eyes and he threw his card on the pile.

"Come on, honey." Bra said as she trying to stifle her laugher. "Let's play another round."

He shook his head no, "I have to leave anyway, I have work tomorrow."

"All right, blitz." Trunks mumbled as he took a sip of his mountain dew.

"I ain't no damn blitz." He cursed. "I'm sorry that it is only 9:30, I have to get up at 4:00 in the morning tomorrow."

Marron got up and sighed, "You are going to miss one good night cause this Thursday night is still young."

"You and Trunks will be home by 11 the latest." He shot back.

"Says the person leaving at 9:30." Uub retorted.

Goten rolled his eyes at his friends, "I'm not the blitz!" He shouted before he left.

"Blitz!" Everyone, but Evie screamed.

Evie looked confused, "What's a blitz?" She asked.

"Someone who leaves early and they miss the best part of the night." Trunks explained as he poured himself some more Mountain Dew.

.

.

.

Goten yawned as he heard his alarm go off. He hated getting up so early for his job, but he needed the money if he wanted to continue to live in this apartment. His bed creaked as he got up and he turned his alarm off.

"Welp, here goes another day of work." He whispered to himself as he made his way to the door and opened it. He assumed that Uub made it back probably around 11, so he didn't want to bother him.

He yawned once more as he made his way over to bathroom. He slightly moved the shower curtain.

"GOTEN!" He heard someone scream.

The scream startled him and caused him to jump back. "Who's there?"

"Hey blitz!" The voice said and Goten knew exactly who it was.

He shook his head in disbelief, "Uub, this isn't funny, why are you sleeping the bathroom tub?"

Uub got out of the tub and laughed, "Well, blitz, if you were there last night, you would have known what happened."

Goten rolled his eyes at his roommate. "I don't need this Uub, get out of the tub, I need to shower."

"All right, blitz, I hope you have a great day at work." Uub shot back as he walked out of bathroom and his roommate slammed the door shut. He didn't need Uub to act like this. He already knew that he was going to have a long day at work, so he was going to do whatever it takes to ignore his friends.

.

.

.

"So, I wonder how badly Uub is tormenting poor blitz." Marron asked as she took a sip of her water.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders, "Last night was hella fun. You have to admit that."

Marron smiled, "Yeah, I agree, we haven't had that much fun in a long time. I guess Evie slightly grew on me."

He nodded his head, "She is actually somewhat nice, but I still don't like her enough that she could hang out with us everyday."

"I agree with you on that. Trunks, my due date is in about four weeks, when are we going to have a baby shower?" Marron asked as she grabbed her coat.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't realize that you wanted to have a baby shower."

"Trunks, we don't have everything for our daughter! We need to have a baby shower!" Marron lashed out at Trunks.

He put his hands up in defense, "All right, how about next Saturday?" He asked.

She smiled at him, "That sounds great, you don't have to come, but I do want it to be small baby shower. A few close friends and our family."

He nodded his head, "But I want to come though." He said.

"Then come. I had a feeling that you would be bored and that's why you wouldn't want to come." Marron confessed as she grabbed her purse and her house keys.

"I mean yeah, I'll probably be bored as hell, but it's for our baby. I'm going to come." Trunks stated which caused Marron to tear up slightly.

"All right, bring Goten and Uub, but I still don't want Evie to come because she isn't a people person." Marron added as she opened the front door for the both of them.

He nodded his head, "I wasn't planning on telling Uub that he could bring her. I still don't like her."

Trunks locked the front door and he and Marron started walking down to the lobby. "Anyway, what are we going to do after my maternity leave ends?"

"Calm down Marron, we still got time." He said. "Anyway, I need to stop by the blitz's girlfriend apartment and pick up my briefcase. I guess I was so tired that I completely forget it."

Marron nodded her head, "Have a good day!" as the both of them went their separate ways.

.

.

.

After a very long day at his job, Goten went to go meet his friends up at the diner. He honestly felt that they haven't all been at the diner for a long time, but they go there everyday.

He saw all of them laughing. Yamcha saw him as he walked in, but Goten shook his head no saying that he didn't want food at the moment.

"The gentleman!" They all cheered and then took a sip of their drinks.

"The gentleman?" Goten asked as he pulled up a chair to the booth.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders, "If you stayed last night you would know what that means."

"Will you guys just tell me what the hell happened last night?" Goten whined as Yamcha placed his drink order down in front of him.

Bra couldn't help but giggle at her boyfriend. And she knew that when he started to whine that he really wants to know what happened. "All right, I think we should tell him what happened."

"Fine, who wants to tell?" Marron asked.

Uub nodded his head. Everyone had a feeling that Uub would tell the story completely true. Sometimes he has the tendency to change the story if he did not like the ending to it.

He cleared his throat, "So, shortly after you left….

" _Damn, you made your own boyfriend cry." Marron said. Bra chuckled devilishly. She knew that deep down she was wrong for what she did, but she couldn't help herself._

 _Evie spoke up, "So, are we going to play another round or can I leave?" She asked slightly harsh._

 _The gang all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "I mean, there is nothing wrong with playing another round." Trunks stated. "Are you guys down to play another round?"_

" _I only ask because I have to travel to north city for work tomorrow." She stated. The travel from west city to north city was at least an hour and thirty minute drive._

 _Marron placed her hand on her chin, "If you think you should go on home now, I would say go home and we can play another round without you."_

" _Marron!" Uub gritted harshly through his teeth._

 _She rolled her eyes at the twenty-six year old, "I'm only saying that because we don't know how long the next round will take."_

 _Trunks nodded his head, agreeing with his baby momma. "Marron, does make a good point."_

" _She does, I think I'm going to head out. I won't be the blitz right?" She asked slightly concerned._

 _Everyone shook their heads no and Marron noticed that she sighed of relief. She was getting up from her seat and she slipped causing her chair to flip 360. Uub was able to catch her before the chair landed on her._

" _Awe my gentleman!" She said._

" _The gentleman!" Everyone was said which cause the couple to laugh before they shared a kiss._

Goten nodded his head at that, "Okay, that explains where "the gentleman" comes from. But why did you end up in our bathtub this morning?"

"I thought you were going to tell the whole story?" Trunks asked as he took a sip of his wine. He normally didn't drink wine, but he was feeling it today.

"I should have clarified, I only wanted to tell him how we got the meaning of "the gentlemen"." Uub confessed. "One of you guys can tell the story of Wang guy."

"Wang guy?" Goten questioned as he raised his eyebrow to the group. Everyone started to laugh as they remembered the last night. The demi-saiyan regrets leaving so early cause it seemed like his friends did have a fun night.

Marron elbowed Trunks in the shoulder, "You want to tell blitz about Wang guy because you did it?" She asked.

"Marron wants to tell it because she has a little crush on Wang guy!" Bra shot back.

The blonde started to blush. "Trunks you tell the story."

He chuckled at this. He couldn't contain his laughter because he felt like deep down it was wrong, but that's what happens when adults play Truth or Dare.

"So Evie had just left….

 _Marron smirked devilishly as an new idea had popped in her head, "Hey, guys lets play Truth or Dare."_

 _Bra laughed at her cause she thought that she was insane, but when she realized that the blonde was serious she ceased her laugher, "You can't be serious, Marron."_

" _I mean come on, we are adults, we can play it slightly more dirty." Marron said. Everyone nodded her head when she said that. "And come on, it's going to be fun."_

" _I agree with Marron!" Uub said. "I'll all right, Marron truth or dare?"_

" _Truth!"_

" _How old were you when you first bang bang bangity bang I said a bang bang bangity bang?" Uub asked her._

 _Everyone noticed that the blonde's checks were tinted slightly red. The only one who really knew was Bra. She didn't want the guys to know._

 _Trunks was the most intrigued by this. He stared at his baby momma. He has asked her many times throughout their friendship, but she said that it was private information and that he didn't need to know._

 _And now she was under oath of Truth or Dare, she had to tell the truth. "Damn, I was really hoping that you weren't going to ask that."_

" _We are all adults here, it's we aren't going to judge." Bra stated. "I mean I already know."_

 _Marron sighed heavily, "I was seventeen. Y'all happy?" She said as she folded her arms on top of her swollen pregnant stomach._

 _Everyone nodded their head because they weren't expecting their innocent friend Marron to do that at such an age. "All right, Trunks, truth or dare?"_

" _Dare!" We got to spice this up._

" _Since you use to love sending this pics when you are a teenager, how about you send a pic of your junk to a random stranger." Marron said with a huge smirk on her face._

 _He sighed heavily…_

"I don't need to hear anymore of Trunks' dare!" Goten shouted as he interrupted Trunks telling the story. Skip to the part where Uub was in the bath tub."

He nodded his head, "All right, skipping the best dare….

" _All right, Uub, truth or dare?" Trunks asked._

" _Dare!" Uub said._

 _When the briefs siblings heard dare, the same thing came to their mind. "Uub, you and Goten literally bathe/shower in the nastiest tub. So, I dare you to sleep in your tub."_

 _He shook his head in disbelief, but he must admit they have been pretty lazy and just don't feel like cleaning it. "Fine."_

"It's not that dirty." Goten shot back.

Bra rolled her eyes. She hated when she spent the night in Goten's apartment because she didn't want to take a shower in such filth. That was the main reason why she always invited him over to her place.

"Well, I'm glad that y'all had fun last night." Goten mumbled as everyone could hear the sadness in his voice. He got up and walked over to the counter to get something to eat.

Trunks shooed his little sister out of the booth and walked up behind his best friend. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Where's the poop Goten?" Trunks asked as Goten placed his order.

He sighed, "I feel like I'm not in the group anymore." He confessed looking at his best friend. "I feel like I'm missing so much fun, that I'm the blitz now."

Trunks shook his head, "We miss you Goten. We wanted you to stay so bad last night. You have been so busy with work, the group is incomplete. And it's going to be more incomplete next month." He said as he turned around and noticed Marron laughing. "Marron and I are about to be parents. We won't be able to hang out with you guy like want too."

"So, this night was a fun night supposed to be for the five of us?" He asked.

The oldest demi-saiyan nodded his head, "Yes, that's why everyone was distasteful when Evie showed up."

"I understand, next poker night or game night we have I will stay longer. Much longer." He confessed as Yamcha brought him his order and he paid. "I wish I stayed last night."

"We did too. You aren't too mad at us?" Trunks asked.

He shook his head no, "I can't stay mad at you guys." He said as he punched Trunks in the shoulder as the both of them started to walk back to the booth.

"I'm sorry that this will be last minute, but next Saturday at noon is my baby shower. Only the z-fighters, my parents, Trunks' parents and you guys are invited. Are you guys coming?" Marron asked.

"Where?" Bra asked.

"Don't hate me, but your mom said that we can have it at her house. And I said that's fine." Marron confessed.

Bra smiled, "I'm not mad, not disappointed, I just can't wait to be an aunt!" This time Marron smiled and she slightly teared up too.

Goten smiled when he realized how right Trunks was. The times of the group hanging out are dwindling. So moments like this, he needs to cherish it before he realizes they are going to be gone.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this filler update for the story! I have finished my first year of college, so expect more updates and today is my birthday! So I thought I would honor you guys with another chapter! Leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter!_


	13. Baby Shower!

Two Sides of The Story: Chapter 13-Baby Shower!

Log: November 23, 793

* * *

"Where are the pigs in blankets?" Bulma asked as she screamed in the headset. "I need appetizers until the main course lunch is ready!" She stormed away and Marron grimaced slightly.

She turned and waddled over to her best friend who was talking to her boyfriend. "So, I see why you said for your mom not to help out."

Bra nodded her head, "I have to make sure my dad doesn't find out that I'm dating Goten cause I don't want his top to blow."

"You still haven't told ?" Shemhe questioned quietly not to bring any attention to them. "You guys have been dating for a couple of months."

Bra nodded her head and sighed, "Yes, I know, but I don't want daddy to be mad."

"I don't think he will just be just mad. I don't know how he will react." Marron explained. She felt someone brush up against her and she turned around. "Trunks, I started to feel that you weren't going to show up."

He sighed, "I was closing a deal with a client. And they keep going on and on." He stated. "Where's my mother? I want to tell her the good news!"

"Romeo, I told you not to make sea food because Marron can't have it!" She screamed in her headset and looked over clipboard. "We need to everything to be perfect." She said as appeared in the foyer again.

"I think I should tell her later on." Trunks admitted. The bluenette smiled when she saw her son. She sees him at work all the time, but seeing him relax was different.

She took her headset off, "Hello my son!" Bulma smiled when as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Mom, good news, we made the deal." Trunks said which cause a smile to form even wider on her face.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I have to get back to my headset and clipboard." The mother of Trunks and Bra said as she put the headset back on her head. "We are starting this baby shower in ten minutes! We need everything to be perfect!"

Marron sighed, "I wish my mom got everything together." She confessed.

"Is your mom here?" Trunks asked.

The blonde nodded her head, "Yes, she and may dad are outside with the rest of the z-fighters who showed up."

"Who showed up?"

"Yamcha, Chi-Chi, and Goku. It was last minute and I wasn't expecting everyone to show up anyway." Marron stated. "But your mom told me she got us a lot of stuff which I don't know if I should be happy about."

Trunks knew that his mother was going to go over the top for this. Reasons why he never wanted to have a baby shower in the first place. He wanted to just buy the rest of the things and then maybe ask his mom for help. But he wanted to Marron to be happy too.

The father to be was just about to respond to Marron, but he felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket. He pulled his phone out and he couldn't believe on who was calling him. "Lana, is this really you?" He mumbled as he walked away from his baby mother.

Bra walked over to Marron, "So, what's going with them? I haven't heard Trunks mention Lana's name in months."

Marron shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, with him going back to work, I haven't been able to keep up with him anymore."

"Are you going to tell him?" Bra whispered so that Goten or anyone could hear.

"I want too, but I'm not too sure exactly when I should do it." The blonde confessed.

Bra nodded her head stating that this was a difficult. Who knew that Trunks was going to get his long time best friend pregnant and then get a girlfriend? And Marron having feelings for Trunks makes it ten times more difficult because he still has his girlfriend.

"It might slip out after your done with labor." Bra stated.

Marron looked at her confused, "Why do you say that?"

"You are going to be all hormonal. I'll be in the room with you when he is in there to make sure you don't slip something." Bra added to conversation.

"Thank you. Thank you for being such a good friend these last months." Marron said.

Bra smiled at placed her hand on her the blonde's shoulder. "I'll always be here."

"Marron! Trunks! It's noon where are you?!" Bulma shouted.

"I guess that's my cue to leave. I'll see ya in a few." Marron mumbled as she waddled over in the direction that Bulma called her name.

Trunks sighed heavily realizing that he had to end his conversation with his girlfriend. Her told her goodbye and ended the call. He made his over to his mother.

"Yes, mother." Trunks asked slightly bitter. That was the first time that Lana called him in a couple weeks. He understands that she is busy, but he still felt that something was up with her. And he will be getting his answer soon because she will be coming back a week after Marron's due date.

She smiled at the both of them. "Shit, only if your sister and Goten were in this room, but it is fine."

"I mean we can call them over." Marron suggested, but Bulma rejected that idea because she wanted to get this started. The party was only going to be a couple of hours, so they needed to stay close to schedule.

"We have Marron Chestnut and Trunks Briefs." Bulma stated, "Even though they are having this baby out of wedlock, this is our family. They are both talented strong independent adults and we know they are able to conquer parenthood and raise their daughter well. I know they can, and you guys know they can to." She continued.

Trunks noticed that Marron started to tear up. He knew that her hormones were slightly all over the place, but he knew that she couldn't believe that in just a short three weeks, their baby daughter was going to be here.

Bulma looked at her son and Marron, "Cheers to Marron's baby shower!" Bulma shouted which caused both Marron's parents to smile along with the few guest that showed up.

Marron didn't mind that not a lot of people showed up because she wanted people who she is truly close to come. Not some people who she lost contact with. And they would probably only come because of Trunks.

"We have appetizers and the full course lunch meal should be ready in about an hour." Bulma concluded as she left the two parents in front of their guest.

18 got up from her chair and walked over to her daughter, "I told you that nine months was going to go by fast."

Marron nodded as her mother was correct about that, "Yeah, it for sure did. I really can't believe that I'm going to be a mother."

18 stood next to her daughter and rubbed her back, "You will be a great mother, don't have your doubts. Anyway, you have your hospital bag ready?"

"Yes, we have had ready for a couple of months. When we were locked into the apartment for a few weeks." Trunks stepped up. He saw his baby mother's mom nod her head.

"You guys will do just fine." She said which caused Trunks to smile. He did feel slightly anxious about being a parent, but he didn't want to tell anyone. He wanted to be strong because it will keep Marron from panicking.

"Thank you, Mrs. Chestnut." Trunks thanked her.

She smiled, "Call me 18, Trunks. Well, I'm going to get some food before your saiyan appetite take over." She walked away from her daughter and Trunks.

"I think she finally warmed up to you." Marron smiled as she nudged him in the shoulder.

Trunks felt happy that she finally warmed up to him, "Yeah, I'm glad that she did."

Even though Trunks has known Marron since they were little kids, her mother did not like him. Mainly after the incident when they were children and Marron was afraid of heights, he took Marron on the flight and she was so scared she passed out. He knew that he wasn't going to warm up to her anytime soon after that.

And he for sure thought she was going to kill him when she found out that he impregnated her only daughter. Her allowing the eldest Briefs sibling to call her by her name made him feel as if he was part of her family.

"Let's get some food, I'm starving and eating for two." Marron mumbled as she dragged her baby father to the dining area.

Trunks smiled softly as he seemed that everything that peaceful in his life. His smile soon faded when he bumped into a presence. "Uub! You made it!" He said as he felt Marron's grip loosen.

His good friend nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm sorry I am late. I was out picking up some flowers for my girl."

"You guys got into a fight last night?" Trunks asked as he raised his eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, women can be difficult man." He confessed as they both started to walk over to the dining area.

Trunks nodded his head, "Trust me, I know." He said as grabbed his first plate.

.

.

.

Trunks understood on why Marron suggested that he didn't have to come and he could have a guys' night with Goten and Uub. He was slightly bored. They were playing some baby bingo game.

He was happy at the fact that guest that did show up brought the last things that him and Marron needed. Marron wanted a breast pump, a diaper genie, a stroller, and just some toys that the baby could play with.

"So, have you guys decided on a name?" Goku asked.

The parents looked at each other and nodded their heads, "Yeah, but we want to keep it private for personal reasons."

Everyone sighed in disappointment, "We really want to know." Goku confessed with the sad puppy eyes.

"Damn, that's probably where Goten got that puppy eyes from." Trunks thought to himself as he rolled his eyes at his dad's longtime rival/best friend.

Marron nodded her head, "I know you guys want to know, but you guys will find out in three weeks." Marron added to the conversation. "I know you guys may say, "I don't like that." But this is Trunks and I's decision, not yours."

He sighed heavily because he knew that the soon to be parents were right, "I guess that you are right."

Marron smiled when she heard her father's long time best friend say that, "I'm glad that you are able to understand."

Vegeta appeared for a split second to grab something to eat. "The name of our daughter starts with a V." Trunks added to the conversation.

The father of Trunks and Bra raised his eyebrow when he heard that. "So, what you are saying that you are naming your offspring Vegeta Jr?" He asked.

As much as the blonde wanted to start laughing, she didn't want Vegeta to do something to her that she would have regretted. "No, it's a female's name."

He shook his head as he grabbed as much as he could and left. "Give me a break." He didn't want to be there in the first place, but Bulma did promise if he wanted to get some food at any time during the shower he was welcomed to appear.

Once he was out of the room, Marron giggled slightly at him, "Vegeta hasn't changed." She muttered.

"Yeah, he is still the same old Vegeta." Bulma added. "So, do you want to open presents or play some baby games?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, "Trunks, you decide!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"What kind of games?" He asked quietly causing his baby mother to start laughing hard at him.

"All right, I think Trunks and I should open up the presents at home and we should play games."

.

.

.

Trunks hated to admit someone else was right, but he must admit that Marron was right and he could have just stayed at home and have a guys' night with both Goten and Uub. He was really bored playing the games that his mother had come up with.

He can't lie, they were pretty creative, he was just bored out his mind. The first game that his mother had to play was this diaper game. Everyone got a diaper made out of cloth and if the diaper had beans in it. The person won a prize.

Currently, they are a playing a game called "baby" so they are not allowed to say baby and if someone hears another person say baby. They are able to take their clothes pin. And whoever who has the most pins at end of the game, wins. Marron agreed this was boring and that she was going to dip saying she was "tired" and wanted to go home.

Yes, Bulma threw a lovely shower even though it was slightly boring.

"I miss my baby." Bra stated as she sat down next to her big brother.

He smiled triumphantly, "Thank you for your pin." He said as he grabbed the pin off of her blouse.

She rolled her eyes, "Should I tell mom and dad that I'm dating Goten?" She asked.

"You want dad to suffer from his first heart attack?" Trunks asked in a very serious tone. They both knew that their father would not react well if they found out his precious daughter is dating his rival/best friend.

She sighed heavily knowing that her big brother was right, "I'll come up with a way, but I'm not sure on what that is right now."

"I know you will baby sister, I have faith in you." He said as he gave her a hug.

Marron smiled, "I need a clothes pin, Trunks." She said as she held her hand out for Trunks to place it in her hands.

He chuckled slightly at himself as he took one off and gave it to Marron. "How are you?" He asked. "I haven't seen you in some time."

She sat down next to Trunks, "Dear lord everyone wants to talk to me about some shit. I'm getting annoyed and I just want to go home." She stated honestly.

Trunks nodded his head, "Why do you just tell my mother that? I think she would let us leave." He suggested. "I want to get home too, it's really dry right now."

Marron nodded her head as she struggled slightly to get herself up from the couch. "I'm going to go talk to Bulma." The blonde said, but before she could waddle to go find her, she came up by them.

"Hey, you guys look slightly bored." Bulma confessed slightly upset. "Marron, are you okay?" She asked.

"No, I just kind of want to go home." She stated which caused Bulma to nod her head.

"Yeah, that's how everyone feels too, I was coming over to say we are ending the party early. Your dad ended up getting food poisoning, so we are sending everyone home." She said causing everyone to nod their heads.

"Is my dad okay?" She asked.

Bulma nodded her head, "Yeah, he is and he should feel better in a couple of days. If you guys need help loading the gifts into Trunks' car just let me know."

Trunks and Marron nodded their heads as the smiled with slight joy. "Bulma, thank you for throwing me a baby shower, I really appreciate it."

This time Bulma smiled, "No problem Marron."

.

.

.

Trunks looked at Marron as she sat down on the couch, "So, do we have everything now?" He asked as he took a seat down next to her.

"No, we don't." Marron said which caused Trunks to sigh heavily.

"What are we missing Marron?" He asked slightly upset. "I gave the exact list to my mother on what we needed and everything."

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle at him. "We are missing our healthy beautiful daughter." Marron said.

When the father to be heard those words came out of Marron's mouth he relaxed a little bit. "Yeah, you are right about that. I can't wait for her to be here." He responded to her.

"Me too. We have three weeks left. I know those weeks are going to go by fast too." Marron confessed.

He nodded his head and agreed with her, "You are right about that. I'll have my phone and my pager, so incase my phone dies, I still have my pager."

Marron nodded her head and smiled, "And I know Lana is coming back too, so if you want to be with her for a few days I'll be fine by myself."

Trunks sighed, he wanted to tell her the truth, but she will find out in a couple of weeks. "Yeah, I'll think about it."

She smiled at him as she struggled slightly to get up from the couch, "I'm going to head to bed, have a goodnight and thank you for coming."

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you guys who all of the reviews and the couple of birthday wishes that I got. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. If I miscounted the weeks please let me know because I changed my draft around and messed some of it up._


	14. Marron's Late

Two Sides of The Story: Chapter 14-Marron's Late

Log: December 5, 793

* * *

"So, tomorrow is my due date." Marron said to all of her friends in the diner. "This is a new chapter for both Trunks and I and I'm glad that we can have such great friends and family around us to celebrate." She started off. "As much as a roller coaster ride these last nine months have been, I can not wait to meet my daughter."

Bra smiled at her best friend, "I know that this is scary, but I know that you guys can do it. You will make great parents to my precious niece."

Trunks and Marron smiled as they both took a sip of their drinks. "I'm going to miss being pregnant."

"Are you really?" Uub asked.

"Yeah, this experience has been incredible, but I really can't wait to meet my daughter tomorrow."

Goten smiled very wide, "Now, we can finally know what you guys are going to name your daughter because y'all refused to tell us."

Trunks and Marron chuckled. Everyone was happy and content for both Trunks and Marron. A new chapter was about to start for them.

 _One week later_

"Still pregnant?" Goten asked as Marron pulled up a chair to the booth.

"What do you think Goten?" She asked harshly as she sat down in the chair.

Trunks swallowed his drink fast, "Doctor told us this could happen.."

"What being a week late? This usually doesn't happen if you put one on properly." Marron shot back at her long time best friend.

Trunks mouthed wow as he took another sip of his drink. "She has been slightly cranky."

Goten nodded his head, "I slightly got that."

The blonde rolled her eyes as she laid her head on the table. "Doctors told us that this happens sometimes. It's annoying because I'm not comfortable and I just want her to get out!"

Trunks sighed heavily as he rubbed her back and used his other hand to take a sip of his drink, "I know that she is coming soon, Mare, just hold on a little bit longer."

Marron smiled slightly at Trunks' comment. She took a sip of her drink and sighed. "I'm pretty sure my job might send me on maternity leave early."

Goten was surprised by that when he heard Marron say that. He didn't realize that her company was able to do that.

"The question is, do you want to take your maternity leave early?" He asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I mean yes, it would be nice just so we can prepare the apartment for our daughter." Marron confessed.

"So I have a question for the both of you guys." Goten asked. He thought this was the perfect opportunity to ask his two best friends the questions that he has been dying to ask. And since he was alone with both of the parents they may tell him.

"Goten if I think I know what your question is, I am not telling you with what our daughter's name is." Trunks stated before he took a sip of his of his drink. "You will find out soon 'Ten."

"I want to know! I'll keep this secret this time!" He said.

"Well that's too damn bad!" Marron said.

He put up his pouty face. He had a feeling that his friends were going to respond that way, but he said that it did not hurt to ask them.

"Where's Bra and Uub?" Marron asked. She did not mind hanging with both Goten and Trunks, but she would like to have Bra there. Sometimes if there is an awkward silence, her and Bra could start up another conversation.

"Bra is at work late tonight and Uub is on a date." Goten stated, "So it's just going to be the three of us."

The blonde nodded her head. She did not want them to know that she is disappointed in the fact that she is not able to hang out with her best friend. She knows that whenever her daughter comes, her time hanging out with her friends is going to be reduce. She wants to cherish these moments.

None of their friends will be able to understand that. Her and Trunks have a whole another life that they need to take care of. Their friends do not have to worry about another human life until they are put into this situation.

"I think I am going to head home." Marron confessed as she stood up and put her chair back at the table she took it from. She turned on her heel and walked towards the exit.

Trunks had a feeling something was wrong, "Goten, I am going to see if she is okay." He scooted himself out of the booth and ran outside to see if Marron was still outside. "Marron." He called out.

"Trunks, I am fine." She said softly.

"I know you pretty well, I know that you are lying." He confessed as he started to walk near her. Even though she did not turn around, he knew which one was her based on her voice.

She turned around and faced him, "Trunks, I promise you that I am fine. I'll take a lyft home and you can hang out with Goten."

"I don't buy it." He hissed as she pulled her phone out to order herself a lyft to take herself back to their apartment. "What's wrong Marron? If I have to ditch Goten to spend the whole night with you, I will."

She shook her head no as the first tear escaped from her eyes, "This happened to me nine months ago. I ran out here and went home, I went and talked to Bra about my issues. Where is she?"

Trunks was confused about what the blonde was talking about. He remembered her running out once before and Goten chased after her. "I'm not quite sure I understand what you are talking about Marron." He admitted to the blonde.

She sniffled her nose, "Bra isn't here. Soon that is going to be us. We have another responsibility to worry about whenever she decides to come. We are not going to be able to hang out with them like we want to. We need to cherish these moments, Trunks, we need to."

"Marron, I know. But we can't blame our friends when they have something else as their main priority. We do not get special treatment due to the fact that we have a baby and they do not."

She nodded her head realizing what Trunks was saying was true. "You are right Trunks, I am truly sorry." She said as she put her phone back into her purse. "I hope I didn't scare Goten too much."

Trunks chuckled at the blonde's statement. Nothing really scared Goten too much. He can handle a girl's blow up like this. "I doubt you scared him, he is dating my sister, I'm pretty sure he can handle almost any girl." He mumbled as the both of them made their way back into the diner. Marron grabbed another chair and pulled it up to the booth that Goten was sitting in and Trunks slid into.

"You guys all good now?" Goten asked as he took a sip of his drink.

Marron nodded her head, "Yes, Trunks made me realize that I was being selfish, and I'm glad that he made realize this now.

The youngest demi-saiyan smiled wide when he heard those words come out of his mouth. "Well, I have good news for you guys."

"Spill!" Marron basically screaming in the diner. She believes she knows what Goten is about to say. Even though she thinks it is too soon, she wants to hear the good news that he has.

"Well, my boss said since I have been working my ass for so long, that I needed a break. So, he is giving me a raise and plenty more vacation days."

"That is good news!" Trunks stated as he picked up his drink and took a sip.

"So, are you going to be taking a break from work?" Marron asked. She was curious only because he has been working nonstop for months. The whole group could notice that he was starting to get stressed out because he was not able to hang out with them. And if he had the time to do so, he was too tired to even change from his work clothes and go back to the diner to hang out with them.

He nodded his head, "Yes, I think I am going to take a couple week vacation for the time being. I do not know when I want to use the rest because I still have a whole year in front of me you know."

The blonde smiled when she heard those words come out his mouth, "I know Bra will be happy about that because she misses you."

He sighed, "I know she does, I really want to make it up to her by taking her on a fancy dinner date." He said.

Trunks chuckled slightly, "Even though I think it is weird that you are dating my little sister, thank you for treating her so well. She has some boyfriends who did not treat her very well. And seeing her be happy especially with my best friends since childhood makes it even better." Trunks confessed.

Marron smiled wide, "That was very sweet Trunks, I know Bra would be glad to hear you say that."

"Thanks brother, I thought you would kick my ass for doing it with your little sister, but I'm glad that we remained level headed, so we all could stay friends." Goten told Trunks and Marron.

Trunks smiled, "But if you do hurt her, both my dad and I will kick your ass."

"Noted." He said as he swallowed hard. He knows that Trunks is stronger than him, but he does not want to get an ass whooping from Vegeta because that will be on ass whooping he will remember for the rest of his life.

"And I know for a fact that Vegeta will get a kick out of it. I can hear him now manically laughing at the fact he gets to his nemesis' son's ass." Marron stated.

Goten rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't say that they are enemies, Marron, I would say that they are friends."

Trunks looked at his best friend concerned, "Are you positive about that?" He asked because he knows for a fact that his father would have something different to say.

Goten shrugged his shoulders as he took a sip of his drink. He needed to redirect the conversation to something else. "So, Trunks when is Lana coming back?"

Marron nodded her head agreeing with Goten, "Yeah, when is your girlfriend coming back?" The blonde asked.

"She is supposed to becoming in tomorrow, but she doesn't want to me to pick her up from the airport." Trunks confessed, Marron noticed his tone was slightly annoyed. She did not blame him because she has not seen him for months and she does not want to see her.

His two friends were alerted by his comment. "Why is that?"

"I did not ask for details, she did not want to see me right away, but she will come visit soon." Trunks added to the conversation before he took a sip of his drink. "I do not want to talk about it, so let's just drop it."

Both of them notice the assertness in his voice and it would be best if they just drop the conversation and talk about something else. The last thing that they really need to do is make Trunks angry.

Marron sighed heavily and she left something trickle down her left leg. "Oh my kami." She mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Goten asked.

"I think you guys need to take me to the hospital." She said.

"Why? More of them braxton hicks thingy?" Trunks asked.

She shook her head no, "My water just broke."

It seemed as if everything went in slow motion, but Trunks was finally happy that Marron would no longer be suffering. He noticed Goten getting out of the booth to go help Marron, so they could get her to the hospital.

"Are you okay? Do you got the bag?" Trunks asked when he finally snapped back to reality.

She nodded her head, "Everything is in your car Trunks."

The oldest demi-saiyan smiled, "Come on Mare, let's go have our baby." He said as they rushed as quickly out the diner to take Marron to the hospital.

* * *

 _A/N: I should have uploaded this chapter last week, but I got busy. The next chapter should be out much faster and I'm going to try and finish this story before I go back to my sophomore year of college because I know I will not have the time to write. Thank you guys for all of your patients I really appreciate it. Thank you for all the reviews! They make me smile knowing people enjoy my friends/how i met your mother twist to this story. I hope everyone has a good holiday tomorrow._


	15. Marron With a Chance of Labor

Two Sides of the Story: Chapter 15-Marron With a Chance of Labor

Log: December 12, 793

* * *

Trunks stopped in front of the hospital. "Trunks, you can't park here." Marron said in between her breathing techniques.

He nodded his head, "I want you and Goten to get out and I'll go find a parking spot for us. You will thank me later."

Goten nodded his head believing that Trunks' idea was a good one. So, he did not want to hesitate, so as quickly as he could he got out of the passenger seat and helped Marron out of the car.

"Don't worry, I'll be there soon!" Trunks mumbled as he drove off to find a parking spot.

On the other hand, Goten was helping Marron walk inside of the hospital. He knew that she was in a pain and she could not walk as fast as she wants too, but the pace was steady.

They reached the door when Goten felt an intense pain in his hand.

"Shit!" Marron hollered as she crushed Goten's hand. He figured out what she was probably having a contraction and it was painful.

"Are you okay?" He asked as their pace went to a halt.

She nodded her head slightly and started to walk faster due to the pain going away. "Yeah, I am okay. Just a contraction." She said once they reached the inside. "Take a seat and I'll let them know that you are here."

Marron nodded her head as he slowly made her way over to one of the chairs and sat down. She was thankful that she was not alone when this happened. She would probably be panicking right now if she was alone. The blonde needs to realize that she needs to thank her baby daddy for this.

She did call her doctor when Trunks drove the three of them to the hospital, so her doctor knows that she is on her way. She noticed that Goten was making his way over. "What did they say?"

"They have your room ready, let's go."

Goten started to walk in the direction of Marron's room when he noticed that the blonde did not move a muscle. "Marron, let's go." He repeated himself.

She glared at him as she started to breathe heavy, "Get me a wheelchair." She said in between taking deep breaths. "Where's Trunks?" She asked.

"He is coming, don't worry." Goten mumbled as he found a wheelchair and rolled it over towards Marron.

Goten stuck his hand out so he could help his pregnant friend up, so she can sit down in the wheelchair. "Are you ready to have your baby?" He asked.

He noticed that the blonde swallowed hard when she heard those words come out of his mouth. "Yeah, I am. I'm not ready to push out this quarter saiyan baby out of me." She confessed as he started to push her to her room.

Goten chuckled at her. "You will do just fine. If both my mom and Bulma can push out thirteen pound babies, I think you can do it too."

Marron swallowed really hard, "Thirteen pounds?" She knew that saiyan babies tend to be bigger than human babies, but she didn't realize that they could come out that big. "Goten, I wish you did not tell me that."

"Why not?" He said as he realized that he made it to Marron's room. He opened the door and wheeled her in.

"Because you don't have to push a pot roast out of you!" She screamed as he helped her get into bed.

Goten put his hands up in defense once he finished helping Marron get into her bed, "Blame Trunks, not me. I didn't get you pregnant."

There was a knock on the door and Marron hoped it was: Trunks, a nurse, or her mother. In the car, when Trunks was driving reckless she had managed to text her mom that she went into labor. Bulma told her to page her, which she did. The blonde did not think she could handle Bulma without her son.

"It's open." Marron said as she started to breathe heavily. "Goten, I think another contraction is coming."

The door opened and Marron sighed of relief when she realized that it was Trunks. "Hey, both of our parents should be here in like twenty minutes."

In the process of breathing heavily, Marron gave Trunks a thumbs up. She knew that she could deal with Goten and Trunks for some time, but she wanted her mom to come soon rather than later.

"Just breathe deeply." Trunks mumbled as he shooed Goten out of the way, so he can be there for Marron. He got her in this place and he is going to be there for her.

The blonde he was grateful that he was here cause Goten sometimes does not know when to stop talking. Now she fears that her baby will be thirteen pounds.

"Trunks." Marron mumbled as she started to decrease her breathing.

He looked at her, "Yes, Marron?"

"Thank you sticking by these last nine months. I wouldn't have been able to do it by myself." She confessed.

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "Anything for you Marron." He honestly felt that he could kiss right then and there.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Bra shouted as she opened the door to Marron's room.

"Wow, I'm surprised you beat my parents here." Marron said as Bra walked over to her best friend and older brother.

She nodded her head, "Well I told them my best friend went into labor and I needed to leave the meeting I was in."

"You just left without giving them any warning, didn't you?" Trunks questioned her as he raised his eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes at her big brother and she nodded her head. "And Trunks, Lana is here in the hospital. I ran into her in the lobby."

"What? She is?" He asked slightly surprised. Even though he is glad that she is back, he wish she gave him some warning.

The bluenette nodded her head, "Yeah, I think you accidentally buttdialed her. She wants to talk to you."

"Is she still in the waiting room?" Trunks asked as he got up from the bed.

"From what I know, yes." Bra admitted. Trunks smiled wide as he made his exit from the room.

Marron smiled, "I'm glad you made it Bra!"

Bra chuckled, "I wouldn't miss my best friend give birth to my niece!"

There was a knock on the door which ended the conversation between the two girls. The three of them in the room turned their attention to the door.

"Hello, I'm sorry that I am late. I was helping out another patient." Dr. Jones apologized. She walked over the sink and washed her hands and grabbed Marron's clipboard that was at the end of the bed.

"How's everything going so far?" She asked as she walked over to the mother to be. "Is the father here?"

The blonde nodded her head, "He will be back shortly." She said hoping that it would be true.

Dr. Jones smiled, "So, how are the contractions?" She asked.

"They are about ten minutes apart and last for about sixty seconds." Goten chirped from the back of the of the room.

"You are going into labor a little fast I see. I am going to see how many centimeters dilated you are." She confessed. She put gloves on and went to see how many centimeters dilated Marron is.

"You are almost five centimeters dilated. You still have five more to go. Do you want the epidural now?" She asked.

"Yes!" Marron shouted.

Goten and Bra looked each other and both grimaced when they saw the needle that was about to go into Marron's lower back.

"Kami, that was a big needle." Bra mumbled as she began to feel lightheaded.

Goten moved behind her, "You're okay. Don't worry." He whispered in her ear.

There was a slight knock on the door and they realized that Trunks had reappeared. "Hey, guys I'm sorry about that."

"You missed a big ass needle going into Marron's lower back." Goten stated. The blonde rolled her eyes at her long time best friend. She turned her attention over to Trunks.

"Where's Lana?" She asked.

Trunks cleared his throat, "She has something to go to tonight, but she wanted to see me, so that's why she stopped by the hospital." He confessed.

The mother to be thought something was up and she was about to say something else to him, but he was saved by the bell when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Bra shouted.

The door opened it had happened to be both set of parents. "We came as soon as we got your call." Bulma stated as she held flowers in her hands. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Okay, that labor pain was terrible, like that had to be the worst pain that I have ever experienced, but I got some medicine, so right now it is not as bad." Marron said as she reposition herself in her bed.

The blonde was finally happy that her mother and Bulma had arrived. She really wanted to ask Bulma how big saiyan babies can get and her mother could keep her calm. Even though she had her close friends with her, the comfort is not the same as her mother's comfort.

Eighteen smiled, "Didn't I tell you that nine months would go by fast?" She asked.

Marron nodded her head, "Yeah, you were right about that, mom. I'm excited to be a mom though."

Bulma smiled, "I'm glad and how long is maternity leave?" She asked. She was slightly curious incase cause if they did not find a nanny in time, that Bulma would volunteer and watch over their daughter until they were able to find a nanny.

Marron readjusted herself in the hospital bed once more, "Three months, but don't worry, we will find a nanny before I go back to work."

The oldest bluenette nodded her head and then looked over at her daughter who was talking with Goten and Trunks in the corner. "I'll be right back." She mumbled as she walked over to Marron's close friends.

Krillin walked over to his daughter and put his hand on her cheek, "I can't believe that my baby is having a baby."

Marron smiled, "I know that is hard to believe that."

"You will be a great mother, I know that." He kissed her forehead. "How far along are you?" He asked slightly curious.

"Last time, Dr. Jones checked I was almost five centimeters dilated, but she gave me an epidural, so I'm feeling fine."

He nodded his head, "Well, I can't wait to meet my granddaughter."

"I know that you and mom aren't too happy that I got pregnant before I was married, but I'm still glad you are supporting me." The blonde confessed to her father.

Her father shook his head, "Your mother and I are still going to support you in life no matter what happens. We will always love you Marron."

The blonde smiled as her father said those words to her, "I love you dad."

"I love you baby girl." He said as he gave her a big hug.

A few hours passed by. Everyone got to have their alone time with both of the parents to be to see how they are doing just to pass the time.

"So, what's her name?" Bra asked.

Both of the parents rolled their eyes when they heard Bra ask them that question. They kept this a secret from them for some months and they have been curious to know what they decided to know they decided to name their daughter.

"You guys will know when she is here." Marron said.

"But that can be anytime from now!" Goten whined. "We want to know now!"

There was a knock on the door and both the parents felt that they were saved by the bell. The door opened and it was her doctor.

"Is something wrong doctor Jones?" Trunks asked slightly curious because this time around she a couple of nurses with her.

She shook her head no, "No, it's time for us to deliver that baby." The blonde swallowed hard when she heard those come out her mouth. "They are too many people in this room. The father may stay, but the rest are going to have wait in the hall until the baby is born."

Everyone nodded their heads as they exited the room one by one except for Trunks.

"Are you ready?" Trunks asked.

Marron looked at him and nodded her head, "Yes." He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand. They were both ready. They waited nine months for this moment. They were both happy that they were finally going to meet their daughter.

"I can't believe those two are about to be parents in the matter of minutes now." Bra said as she talked with Goten.

He nodded his head, "Yeah, I have known both of them for twenty plus years, who knew that this would happen." He mumbled. "I hope soon, that can be us."

She smiled when her head her say that, "Well, if you want that to happen we are going to have to tell our parents that we are dating."

"I know, I know, but for the time being, I like us dating in secret from them." He confessed. He just did not know how Vegeta would react, so he likes living in the moment.

"I really want to know how Lana knew Trunks was here." Bra stated. "They barely talked for the last months and I doubt that Trunks sent a message to her saying he was in the hospital."

Goten nodded his head and agreed with Bra. He was with him the whole time at the hospital and he didn't really check his phone or even mention that he invited Lana to come to the hospital.

"Hey, did I miss the birth yet?" They heard Uub say.

"Uub! I'm so glad to see you." Bra said. "And no you did not."

They heard the door open and saw Trunks shake the doctor's hand. He smiled at her as she walked away. "Congratulations on the new edition to your family."

Trunks smiled at his family and friends, "I want you guys to come in and meet someone."

Once again everyone came into the room and they were happy to see that Marron was cuddling their new bundle of joy in her arms.

"I want you guys to meet Venus Briefs-Chestnut." Trunks said as Marron looked up at her family and friends.

Bra was in tears about to cry. "Can I hold her?" She asked as she walked up to niece. Marron smiled and nodded her head as he careful handed her daughter over to her best friend.

"I'm your Aunt Bra, I will love you just as much as your parents and I will always have gum." She stated.

And Marron couldn't believe it. Throughout all the shit that happened in these last nine months, she was just happy to see her daughter her and everyone happy.

"Mare, you okay?" Trunks asked.

She nodded her head yes, "I"m just glad that my little girl is here."

* * *

 _A/N: Here's another update! I am going to try and update a couple more times before I go back to college on the 27th of august. I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter because their baby girl is finally here. Anyway, leave a review to let me know what you think!_


	16. Venus Briefs-Chestnut

Two Sides of the Story: Chapter 16-Venus Briefs-Chestnut

Log: December 13, 793

* * *

" _Hey, how did you know that I was here?" Trunks asked when he saw that Lana was sitting in the waiting room for him._

 _She got up from the seat she was sitting in and walked near him. "You told me when the due date of your baby was and I kept coming to see if Marron went into labor." She confessed as she refused to look her boyfriend in the eye._

 _He was confused on why she did that. "You could have just texted me that, you know." He told her as she shrugged her shoulders._

" _Trunks we need to talk." She muttered slightly soft that Trunks folded his arms._

" _What's on your mind?" He asked now curious because he could be with Marron right now assisting her as she goes through labor._

" _I don't think we should be together anymore. It's just hard to be in a relationship with someone who is having a kid. Growing up, my parents got divorced because of a mistress. And I don't want to be in the way of that happening to you guys." She confessed. "I hate the lady who broke up my family, she was really nice, but my family was never the same after that and I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I did that to another family."_

 _Trunks stood there in confusion. He understand why she wants to break up, but he surprised that she never told him that. He was a little hurt that she couldn't have just told him from the start they shouldn't be in the relationship once he told her that he got Marron pregnant._

" _Trunks, do you understand?" She asked._

 _He nodded his head, "Thank you for the time that we had. I appreciate you not wanting to break up my family."_

 _She smiled at him and walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you Trunks for understanding."_

 _Even though he wanted to break up with her and be completely honest to her that he could have been more faithful to her. It was all water under the bridge now. He needed to keep his focus on raising his daughter now._

"Who came up with the name Venus?" Bra asked. As Trunks snapped back into reality.

"Marron did." Trunks confessed as he walked closer to Marron.

Marron nodded her head and smiled as she cooed over her newborn daughter. "Have you guys read the book Nerve?"

Bra was the only one who nodded her head when she heard Marron say that. "That was such a good book, you named your daughter after the main character didn't you?" She questioned her as she walked over to her bed.

"Yeah, I really liked the name Venus, so that's why I suggested it and Trunks also liked it." She added to the conversation.

Eighteen walked over to the otherside of the bed and motioned that she wanted to hold her granddaughter. "Little baby Venus. I love it." She mumbled as she looked at her daughter and Trunks. "You guys made a beautiful baby."

"Thank you." They both said in unison.

Bulma smiled and she felt a tear come down from one of her eyes. She quickly wiped the tear from her eye.

"Mom, you okay?" Trunks asked as he walked over towards her.

She nodded her head yes, "These are happy tears, I can't believe one of my kids have one of these."

"I can't believe Trunks is still one of these." Vegeta interjected into the conversation which caused everyone in the room to start laughing.

Trunks had a feeling that his father would say something like this. He wasn't too thrilled when he found out the baby was a girl, but both Trunks and Marron know that sooner or later Venus will grow on Vegeta.

"Hey, everyone is okay, if Marron and I have some alone time with Vee?" Trunks asked.

Everyone nodded their heads as they began to leave the room, it was just the two parents left. "How come you asked to be alone?" Marron asked.

Trunks walked over and sat down on Marron's bed. "I just think right now we need to spend some time alone with our daughter."

Marron looked up at Trunks and smiled, "Okay, I understand why you are saying that. And the nickname?"

"What nickname?" Trunks asked as he motioned Marron to scoot over so he can sit in the bed with her.

"Vee. I really like that." Marron said.

He nodded his head, "Well, you weren't the only one who read the book Nerve. Even though her name was Venus, they called her Vee." The blonde nodded her head when she realized that Trunks was right about that.

"Well, there is one thing, I do want to tell Vee." Marron said, "Vee, in this world it is going to be messy. You are going to try and find yourself in this crazy messed up world. And I just want to let you know no matter what your father and I will love you for you." She stated.

Trunks smiled, "Yes, life is not going to be easy and there will be a couple of rough patches that you will face and you won't be alone. You can always come talk to us. We will always love you Vee."

Vee looked up at her parents and formed a small smile on her face.

"I still can't believe we made this." Marron said as she looked over at Trunks with a smile on her face.

He looked up from Vee and looked over at his baby mother, "Well, Marron, you better believe it because we made her." He said.

Marron noticed that he started to lean in as if he wanted to kiss her. The next thing she knew his lips were on hers.

"I'm sorry." He said once he pulled away. The next thing he noticed she kissed him back. He did not know if it was her hormones, but she felt right to do this even though she knows Trunks has a girlfriend.

* * *

 _A/N: So, we know why Lana was at the hospital and Trunks and Marron shared their first kiss. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I am going to let you guys know, that this is the last chapter that I will update for a while. My fall semester for college is starting up on Monday. I am now a sophomore taking junior level classes, I need to focus. I will update when I have the chance, but I don't know when that will be. I hope you guys will be able to understand. Happy reading and i will update when I have the chance._


	17. First Day at home with Vee

Two Sides of the Story: Chapter 17-First Day at home with Vee

Log: December 16, 793

* * *

After a couple of days of being in the hospital Marron and Vee were both discharged. Both Trunks and Marron felt trapped in that room. They barely had alone time because the nurses were teaching Marron how to breastfeed. And many close friends came to visit Marron and meet Vee.

Trunks sighed as he pulled the car up to the front to the hospital. This will be the first time they were going to be alone with their daughter.

Goten wheeled Marron out on a wheelchair as she held their new baby daughter in her hands.

"Now, good luck with the baby you crazy kids." Goten said as he stopped right in front of Trunks' car.

Marron smiled at her long time best friend "Thank you 'Ten, I really appreciate it." He helped the blonde up from the wheelchair and into Trunks' car.

"Hey, Trunks, you got the car seat?" Marron asked before he pulled off. He nodded his head and Marron turned her head to the back seat and saw it. She smiled as she put her baby daughter into the car seat and strapped her in.

"Are you ready?" Trunks asked.

The blonde nodded her head and Trunks put the car in drive and the family of three was off. Trunks made sure that he was driving the car with tinted windows and he had found a special entrance and exit so the paparazzi will not find them.

"So….." Trunks trailed off.

"Sooooo…?" Marron mimicked Trunks but with more a curious tone in her voice.

"That kiss that happened the other day. I am really sorry about that Mare." He confessed as he looked at her for a split second. "I don't know what came over me."

Marron chuckled slightly, "You don't have to apologize at all Trunks." Marron said. "I feel that day was too special and we wanted to feel special too."

Trunks nodded his head as he turned his attention back to the road, "Are you sure?" He asked. He did not tell her that he is freshly single. He doesn't know how she is going to react that Lana came here to break up with him. He is also hoping to ignore the question about Lana for sometime.

When he gets the chance he will tell Goten what happened between him and Lana. He does not have the heart to tell Marron at the moment. After the kiss that they had a couple days ago, he did not know where his relationship will stand with her.

The blonde nodded her head, "Of course. I mean I do feel guilty because you have a girlfriend." She said.

Trunks swallowed hard and chose to ignore Marron's statement. "You ready to take care of our baby alone?" He asked changing the subject.

Marron smiled, "Yes. I know we had help for the last few days, but I think that we can do it."

Trunks turned the car into the special parking lot that he found. "We will. We read all the baby books and if not my mom is on speed dial and I know she will come over in a heartbeat."

Marron smiled, "Yes, but thinking about Bulma taking care of our daughter slightly scares me."

The father of Marron's child chuckled softly because his mom is a bit obsessive and scary at times. He can recall times when he was younger and his mother was raising him and Bra.

"Do you need help getting out of the car?" Trunks as he stepped out of the car.

The blonde looked at him, "Yeah, I think so, could you possibly carry Vee in?" She asked.

Trunks nodded his head as he made his way over to the passenger seat. He opened the door and gave a lending hand to Marron.

Marron read that her body would talk a slight toll after giving birth. She noticed she received some of her strength back, but she still felt weak.

"Thank you Trunks." She said with a smile on her face as she took his hand and he assisted her to her feet.

She closed the passenger side door as Trunks opened the passenger side back door to get his daughter.

"How did you manage to find this parking lot?" Marron asked once Trunks once he got their daughter out of the car.

He closed the door and made eye contact with the blonde, "Oh, when I was gone from work, I got bored. So, one day I went on a walk and I found this parking lot."

Marron nodded her head, "I see, this parking lot is really saving us from the paparazzi." She confessed as they both started walking toward the door.

He smiled, "Yes, I don't want people to think I am some cheating man whore. And I think my mother would catch a heart attack seeing our face in the tabloids again."

Marron could not help herself but giggle a little bit. It seemed so long ago they were caught by the paparazzi and now they actually have their daughter. Even though she looks more like Marron, they will be able to notice some of Trunks' facial features within her.

"I don't think anyone would want Bulma to suffer from a heart attack." Marron mumbled as Trunks opened the door for Marron.

The new father shook his head no, "I would not want my mother to stress anymore. So, we need to stay on the lowkey."

Marron nodded her head agreeing with him, "Yes. Maybe we can get your chauffeur to drive us if we need to go together."

Trunks chuckled once they reached their floor, "I haven't used my chauffeur in years, but I don't think he would mind."

The blonde smiled, "Now, since Vee is still asleep we can get some peace and quiet." Marron mumbled before she opened the door.

The both of them were surprised to what they saw. "Mom, what are you doing here?" Trunks asked rather surprised as he handed the baby carrier over to Marron.

"I'm here to benefit you both. You guys will get 8 weeks of me!" She cheered.

The two of them looked at each other and swallowed hard. They were not expecting to see Bulma, but they aren't surprised that she would not do something like this.

"I'm going to put Vee in her crib." Marron said as she fled the room to see Trunks alone with his mother.

"I can stay on the couch, don't worry and I think it will be nice that we can carpool to work a little bit." Bulma said as she pulled a capsule out of her back pocket and tossed it in mid air to reveal a suitcase.

Trunks walked closer to his mother. He was twenty-eight years old, he and Marron can handle raising their infant daughter.

"Mom, as nice as this is, I don't think we need you." Trunks muttered softly and quickly because he did not know what his mother's reaction to this statement would be.

Bulma stopped placing her blanket on the couch and faced her oldest child. Trunks could tell by the stern look in her eyes she is not content with what he said.

Her stern look turned into a chuckle, "Stupid boy, you have no idea what it is like to raise a child. I'm helping you."

"Your momma's angel." Marron cooed her daughter. She didn't want to leave her side. The main reason why she is taking so long.

The blonde smiled at her daughter. She had a feeling that Trunks needs her. Marron carefully placed her sleeping daughter into the crib, grabbed the another baby monitor and exited her daughter's room.

The new mother made her way towards the front of the apartment when she heard "Stupid boy, you have no idea what it is like to raise a child." Marron swallowed hard. "Oh crap."

"Mom, I know you didn't have the help when it came to raising me, but I think Marron and I got it." Trunks started to say. "If you want to stop by and visit to babysit, that is perfectly fine. But I'm not too sure we need you."

Bulma nodded her head and realized she should have at least talked with Trunks before she made her grand announcement that she was staying with them when they made it home from the hospital.

"Why don't you spend the night?" Marron suggested as she appeared into their conversation. "We appreciate you wanting to help." Marron added emphasis on appreciate and help and looked at Trunks cause she did not have to do this. "You are already here and maybe you can give us some pointers."

Bulma nodded her head as Marron came closer to the mother and son duo. "You do make a good point, I am not positive on how Vegeta will react to be coming back early."

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Dad will get over it, but I'm glad that you understand." He saw his mother smile and she gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry that I called you stupid." She apologized as she wrapped her arms around her son's muscular body.

He did not want to hug her back because he was slightly infuriated with her cause she came into his apartment without his consent and made a decision to help them when they did not ask for it. But a smile came across his face and he hugged her back. He realized on how important it is to have a caring mother.

"Don't apologize mom because you did not have to do this and I appreciate having you around." Trunks said as they released from their hug. Bulma smiled wide when she heard her son say those words to him.

"So, is baby Venus sleeping right now?" Bulma asked as she looked at both parents. Marron nodded her head. "All right, have a goodnight. You guys are going to be tired, so when she is sleeping you guys should be sleeping."

The parents nodded their heads and they made it way to their bedrooms.

"Marron." Trunks whispered softly, so that his mother would not hear him call her name.

She turned on her heel and faced the father of her daughter, "Yes, Trunks?" She questioned him slightly concerned.

"I need to tell you something." He said, "Follow me." She was confused on why he could not tell her right here, but it must be secretive if he did not want his mother to know.

He opened the door to his bedroom and Marron followed in after him, he closed the door. "What's wrong Trunks?" She asked.

"This might sound weird, but would you be okay if I go out with Goten tonight? We won't stay out too late, he said he needed to talk to me about something. I think it has to do with him and Bra."

The blonde nodded her head cause she understood on why Trunks asked to come into his room. Bra would kill Trunks if he accidently spilled her biggest secret to their mother.

"Yeah, that's fine, I have your mother here and I'll make up some excuse non-work related." Marron added to the conversation which caused Trunks to smile slightly.

"Thank you, Marron!" He said as he walked over to her and gave her a hug. "You are the best."

She smiled when she heard those words come out of his mouth. She hugged him back. "Well, I am going to go take a nap in my room. So, let me know when you are planning on leaving."

Trunks nodded his head agreeing with Marron because he knew that was fair. Marron turned on her heel and walked over to the door and opened it up and went to her room to sleep.

"That was slightly weird." The blonde mumbled to herself as she made it to her room and closed the door. She thought that she would be the one acting funny, but that's all Trunks.

.

.

.

A couple of hours went by and both Trunks and Marron were up. "I miss my baby." Marron said as she emerged from her room.

"Well, good evening sleepy heads." Bulma said when she heard their footsteps.

The blonde rolled her eyes as she walked over to Bulma who had Vee in her crib. "Awe, she is so precious!" She said. Marron looked at her watch and realized that it was time for her to eat. "I'm going to take Vee to the kitchen to breastfeed her."

Bulma nodded her head along with Trunks. Marron picked up her baby and made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey, mom, I know this is Vee's first night home, but Goten texted me because he needed to talk to me about something important _in person_." Trunks put the emphasis on "in person", so she would understand.

His mother nodded her head, "Did you run this by with Marron?" She asked. "What happens if Marron had plans tonight?"

Trunks rolled his eyes because he had some slight feeling his mother would do this. "I did and she said that is was fine. I just wanted to let you know."

"Have fun son, and don't be out too late cause I'm not going to help out much tonight."

Trunks nodded his head as he grabbed his jacket and keys and left.

.

.

.

"So, what's wrong Trunks?" Goten asked as the both of them entered the diner and made it over to their favorite booth.

"I need you to keep this secret, please do not tell anyone!" Trunks hissed because he knows that Goten can not keep a secret at all. There are times when he can, but he really needs him to keep this one a secret.

His best friend nodded his head, "Okay, I promise I won't say a damn word to anyone. What's the secret?"

Trunks sighed hard this was going to be a lot information and he did not know if Goten would be able to handle all of it. "So, Lana came to the hospital to break up with me."

When the younger demi-saiyan heard those words come out of Trunks' mouth he felt his eyes pop out of his skull. "You are lying to me."

Trunks shook his head no, "No, I wish I was. She told me a personal secret that I probably shouldn't say because it isn't my business to tell, but I can tell you she didn't want to do it."

"Why do you say that?" He questioned his best friend as he raised his eyebrow at him.

"The way she sounded. She sounded so hurt, but I really wish that I could have told her the truth, I wasn't too loyal to her." Trunks added to the conversation.

"I get what you mean, but sometimes it is best to leave certain things unsaid." Goten chriped.

Trunks nodded his head agreeing with what his best friend told him, "And on top of that, Marron and I kissed the day Vee was born."

"Does Marron know you and Lana broke up?" Goten asked.

"I don't have the heart to tell her at the moment. She is all hormonal and I need to stay sane for the moment." Trunks admitted. "I'll tell her, but I need to by myself and focus if I really want Marron."

"What the hell Trunks?" Goten shouted in the diner causing unwanted attention. "You basically said that you wanted Marron so damn bad that you were almost willing to cheat on your ex-girlfriend. And you are saying this shit now?"

"I know, I know, but I don't want to play Marron. She means a lot to me and honestly me being in a relationship is not ideal for me." He confessed. "Yes, I have feelings for Marron, but I need my life to be steady before I want another relationship. Marron just had our baby, I need to adjust to work and being a great father to my daughter."

Goten nodded his head, "I can respect that and as much as I want to slap you across the face for being a bonafide dumbass, I got to support you."

"Thank you Goten. And please do not tell anyone." He reminded him one more time.

Goten chuckled at Trunks, "Don't worry I won't."

.

.

.

Trunks returned to his apartment no later than 10 pm. He did not want to be out too late where Marron is freaking out and he does not want to get an ear full from his mother. He heard a slight cry and decided to go check up on his daughter.

"Hey, baby girl, don't worry I am here now." He said as he went to her crib and picked her up. "Oh kami you need your diaper change, don't worry your mother and I will always be here for you." Trunks mentioned as he made his way over to the changing table.

From behind the door, Marron overheard what Trunks said to their baby daughter and she smiled. As long as Trunks is with her, she will do just fine raising their daughter.

* * *

 _A/N: Since I am on thanksgiving break, I decided to upload a chapter for you guys. I know it's has been a minute since I have uploaded and I know you guys deserved it. I am debating whether or not I will upload another chapter between the next few days, but it really depends if I complete the final chapter. Yes, after this chapter there is three more chapters. There will be a new story called "Breathe" and I will let you guys know that will be my final story written. I do not have the time as I used to. I will still be reading fanfiction, but writing will be on hold. If I have more time within my junior year of college, I'll consider writing one-shots, but for now, "Breathe" will be my last story. I hope you guys understand. Leave a review and let me know what you guys think!_


	18. Six Months Later

Two Sides of the Story: Chapter 18-Six Months Later

Log: June 13, 794

* * *

Marron smiled as she was hanging out with her friends. Her mother agreed to babysit her granddaughter so both her and Trunks could have a night out.

"So, how's parenthood doing for the both of you guys?" Bra asked. She felt as if she hasn't seen the both of them hanging out in the same spot for a long time.

The mother and father looked at each other. They did not want to sugarcoat it because taking care of a baby is not easy, but they did not want to scare their friends, so they would not want to have children of their own.

"It's a lot of work." The blonde confessed. "You are at their constant need for everything, but at the end of the day it's the best feeling ever."

Trunks nodded his head as he took a sip of his beer, "Yeah, it really takes out of you, but looking your baby in the eye is probably the greatest feeling in the world."

Bra smiled. She was extremely happy for both Marron and her older brother as they took a new adventure called parenthood. "Has Lana seen Venus yet?"

Trunks swallowed his beer hard when he heard that. He noticed that Goten started stress eating his cheese fries that he was eating. He gave him the look "remain calm, I got this." But Trunks knew deep down he did not have it.

"Yeah, I'm surprised your girlfriend hasn't come to see Vee. She would love her." Marron added to the conversation as she took a sip of her water. "Invite her over, it's been half a year and she still hasn't made an appearance."

Trunks knew in this moment that he know longer can hide the one secret he was hiding from all of his friends except Goten. "Guys, I need to be honest with you guys."

Everyone, but Goten was alerted by that.

"What's going on? Where's the poop Trunks?" Uub asked as he raised his eyebrow and took a sip of his wine.

Trunks sighed heavily, "The day that Vee was born, was the day that Lana and I broke up."

*Marron's Point of View*

Well, these last six months were eventful I would say. Taking care of a newborn is not easy, but having Trunks assisting me with our daughter has been helpful. After giving birth, he really did not want me to do anything too stressful.

Even though I told him that he didn't have to do it, he proceeded to do it constantly. I guess he has some strange fear that I will overdo it and end up in the hospital. His mother told him a detailed story how she was doing too much after labor and she was in the hospital.

Bulma did come back every once in awhile just to check up on me. Deep down, she wished to be here with us, I was able to get the hang of motherhood. Trunks was a big help too. Sometimes if he knew I didn't sleep too well, he worked from home. He would let me sleep in longer and he took care of the baby.

It was quite beneficial that he did that. He really did not want to see me stressed out. I took maternity leave for about three months. And in those three months, I got attached to my daughter, I knew that it was going to be too hard for me to leave her once I went back to work.

The most awkward conversation that we had was when he asked me if I was going back to work. I kind of laughed in his face. He really thought I was going to be a stay at home mom. I got my college degree, I want to use it, not put it to waste.

He looked slightly hurt when I started laughing at him. I told him that we could always get a nanny and he wasn't too thrilled leaving his baby daughter in the hands of a stranger.

Goten actually came to the rescue when he took vacation time, so he was able to watch Vee for a few weeks once I went back to work. We still did not decide whether or not we were going to get a nanny or not. I did not want to put her in daycare.

I sat Trunks down and I told him if we couldn't find someone to watch Vee, that I would quit my job and stay at home with her until we find someone. I could tell by his facial expression that he was pleased with the decision that I made, but deep down he didn't want me to sacrifice my job. We needed to come up with a verdict sooner rather later because Goten was going to back to work in a few days.

That Saturday, I made plans to get breakfast with my parents. As much as I wanted to bring Vee along, so my parents could see how much she has grown in the last three months, Trunks wanted to watch her by himself.

I won't lie, I did not trust Trunks alone with Vee after I watched him babysit Pan back in the day when we were teenagers. Yes, he was an immature teenager, I just had the slight fear in the back of my mind.

At the breakfast, my parents asked me when I was going back to work and I told them that I was actually back at work and Goten was watching Vee for the few weeks. As much as I did not want to mention I was contemplating whether or not I was going to quit my job to watch Vee, my dad came to the rescue.

He told me that he retired from the squad and that he could watch Vee while Trunks and I were at work. I wanted to cry because kami saved us. I didn't want to quit my job, but I also wanted to keep my agreement with Trunks that we wouldn't get a nanny.

Once I made it back home, I told Trunks the good news and he was ecstatic that my dad came through to help us. My dad said that he didn't want to see us struggle and he was no longer working and it would give him some time to bond with Vee.

Trunks also mentioned that if my dad couldn't make it, Bulma would always come to help us out. So, it all worked out for us.

Our friends were pretty understanding that we had a newborn and that we needed to have most of our attention focused on her.

Bra came over at least a couple days a week to talk to me. She loved hanging out with her boyfriend and Uub, but she said that if she heard Uub say "I'M THE LEADER OF THE GANG NOW!" one more time she was going to sucker punch him in the face.

I chuckled when she told me that the first time because she wasn't surprised that would be something Uub would say. I figured that Bra and Goten were getting close to telling their parents about their secret relationship and she wanted advice on what to say and do.

I told her she was an adult and that her parents should trust her decisions now. Yes, her father and Goten's father have beef, if their children are happy then they should be happy for them. We all know that Vegeta is not going to react well to this, but he will get over it eventually.

Trunks met up with Goten pretty often. They would go out and have tuxedo night. They wanted Uub to come with them, but he was too busy to be with his wicked girlfriend that none of us really liked. I thought after she came to poker night we all could try and get along with her, but that did not happen.

Evie and Uub broke up last month over something really petty. We went to console him because we still wanted to be good friends, but I will not lie. When Goten told Trunks the news about Uub and Evie, we popped open a bottle of champagne and celebrated. We no longer had to see her.

When Vee turned four months old in April, Trunks and I made a schedule for after work. Three days of the week, I would go to the diner and hang out with our friends and he would go the other four days. Our friends always came to us, I started to feel bad, so we agreed to this.

It was actually nice to go out of the house and not be at work or the store. It felt like it was old times even though, it wasn't all five of us yet. Trunks and I agreed on one thing, we were not going to bring Vee out of the house anytime soon. If the paparazzi saw Trunks with a baby they would flip. I told him, I wasn't sure if they still recognized me, but I didn't bring her out either.

One day, Trunks agreed to take me out to dinner to relax. He said I have been a good mother and friend, that I needed a break. I was hesitant at first, but I agreed when he said he would let me pick the restaurant.

The dinner was nice, I might had a little too much wine that night which caused me to spill some secrets out to Trunks. I don't think he paid much attention to what I was saying, but he hasn't asked me about them. I also don't remember which secrets I spilled, so that would have been awkward if he asked me about them.

I did think it was slightly weird that Trunks has not invited Lana over to see our daughter. I was thinking she probably came over on one of Trunks' duties to watch Vee. I haven't asked him about her lately, just because I felt that something happened and that he would come and talk to me about it when he was ready. I wasn't going to force him to say anything.

Once June hit, I started to freak out because my baby girl turned six months old. She was half a year old, I couldn't believe it. Trunks and I threw a mini party celebrating the milestone in her life. I know he probably thought it was stupid, but at the end of the night he was glad we did it. Just to see all of our friends together in one place made us happy.

Like I said before, they understood that we have a new responsibility, but it had been a decent amount of time since all five of us were together in the same room.

My mother wanted to spend time with Vee, so Trunks and I dropped her off at my parents house while we decided to go hang out with our friends.

And I think that's the main points that happened in our life in the last six months.

*Current Day, back in third person*

"I'm sorry, but what did you say?" Bra asked as she started to pick her jaw up from the floor.

Trunks sighed, "Yes, you heard me correctly, Lana and I broke up six months ago."

"And you didn't tell us?" Marron asked as she slapped Trunks in the arm. He rubbed his arm. "Why didn't you tell us?"

He couldn't face his friends. He knew that they were livid at him. They would have understood if it happened a few weeks ago, but they ended half a year ago? He had some explaining to do.

"I just didn't think the time was right. Marron just had our baby, she was all hormonal and I didn't know how you guys would react."

"That's still not an excuse." Bra added as she took a sip of her wine. "I can't believe you didn't tell a single one of us."

"He told me." Goten chirped which caused his girlfriend to slap him in the arm. "Okay, I deserve that, but Trunks did you at least tell Marron?"

Trunks' eyes popped out of his skull when heard Goten say those words. He knew exactly what he was talking about.

The last time Trunks and Goten hung out the younger demi-saiyan asked his best friend regarding his feelings towards a certain girl they hang out with. Trunks finally confessed to his best friend that he still has feelings for her and he was planning on telling her at the right time.

Marron raised her eyebrow when she heard that comment, "Tell me what, Trunks?"

"Thanks a lot Goten!" Trunks hissed. "I don't think this is the right time to talk about this." He confessed as he turned his attention to the blonde.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Well apparently we are telling all sorts of secrets now, so why can't you spill this one?"

Trunks sighed heavily, "Marron, I have feelings for you!" He shouted so almost everyone in the diner could hear. "Are you happy now?" He asked slightly annoyed.

He slid out of the booth and looked at the mother of his child in the eye, "Okay, I have feelings for you Marron, it's been awhile and I know you don't feel the same, that's why I didn't say anything." Everyone, but Goten was surprised to hear Trunks confess that big of a secret in public.

"Lana broke up with me because she didn't want to split up our family. Are there anymore secrets you want me to spill?" They all shook their head no. "Good." Before his friends could blink, he fled the diner.

Marron was surprised, she never thought that he would have recuperate the same feelings for her. "Bra."

"Yes?" She asked.

"Bathroom, now." The blonde said as she slid out of the booth to make her way to the bathroom. Bra shooed Goten out of the booth and followed her to the bathroom.

Uub took a sip of his wine, "We all need to hang out more often because what a night!"

Goten looked at him and rolled his eyes at him. He feels guilty because if he could have kept his mouth shut this wouldn't have happened.

But he was glad that the gang was together again.

* * *

 _A/N: I am done with my semester, so you know what that means? A new chapter! The chapters should be coming out pretty quickly because I have all the chapters written except for the final chapter. I will leave a preview of my new story in the last chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think._


	19. Secrets Spilled

Two Sides of the Story: Chapter 19-Secrets Spilled

Log: June 13, 794

* * *

Marron began to pace in the bathroom as Bra watched her. "I don't even know how to react to this." She confessed.

"I thought you wanted this?" Bra asked.

The blonde stopped pacing and looked over at her best friend and sighed. "Yes, I wanted this happen, but he sounded hurt when he said I would not feel the same way about him."

"That is why you need to confess your feelings to him! You guys are so close to thirty and you guys are acting like you're in middle school." Bra shouted at her best friend. It was all common sense, she liked him he liked her.

Marron nodded her head and realized that her best friend is right. "I need to find Trunks, tell the boys I'll be back once I calm him down." Before Bra could blink Marron left the bathroom and made her way to the entrance to find Trunks.

Bra left the bathroom shaking her head and slightly snickering at the fact that those crazy kids are finally getting together.

"Where's Marron?" Uub asked when Bra sat across from Goten.

"She is going to find Trunks, she needs to tell him something." Bra confessed as Uub put the chair he brought up to the booth back to the table he took it from.

Goten looked at his drink in despair, "This is all my fault." He chirped.

Bra grabbed her boyfriend's hand to console him. "No, this is not your fault." She said as he looked up from his drink. "You had no idea, I promise you that they will get through this."

A smile formed on the demi-saiyans face when he heard his girlfriend said those words to him. Uub did not want to be the pessimistic, but there is the slightly chance that they might not recover from this. "What happens if they don't?" He asked. The three friends looked at each other and sighed. This was going to be one long night.

.

.

.

"Trunks?" Marron shouted his name when she opened the door to their apartment. She had a feeling that he would have came here. It's not like there is any other places he hangs out at.

He emerged from the kitchen, "Marron, I'm surprised you are here."

"Well, Trunks you spilled out a whole bunch of new information and you didn't even let me process it." She confessed. "We need to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about?" He asked. "You don't like me like that, I know that."

"Are you sure about that?" She asked as she walked closer to him. "Because I can bet your ass that you will be pretty shocked."

He shook his head no, "No, I won't."

The blonde grasped Trunks' hand and walked the both of them over towards the couch. "Look, Trunks, I have feelings for you too."

"WHAT?" He asked.

.

.

.

Uub sighed heavily, "So, what happens if the group will never be the same anymore?"

Bra looked at one of her best friends. By the look on his face, she knew that he feared it was going to happen. She grabbed his shoulder and he looked at her.

"They are going to be just fine." Bra mumbled. "Please trust me on this." She begged them.

He shook his head in disbelief, "How come you are so certain about this?" He asked.

The bluenette smiled at him, "Just trust me on this."

Goten shook his head, "No, I'm with Uub on this. Marron is going to be fazed out of the group."

"HUH?" Bra questioned her boyfriend.

"I have been Trunks' best friend since the womb, he is still going to hang out with me. You are my girlfriend and Trunks' sister, can't disown you. And then Uub lives with me, so that's that." Goten added to the conversation.

Bra knew that Goten was right about that and she awkwardly took a sip of her drink. "I still think you guys should trust me on this. I know some stuff that you guys don't."

Uub raised his eyebrow when he heard his best friend say that, "Where's the poop Bra?"

She shook her hand, "I'm not saying anything to either one of you guys. I know that Trunks and Marron will figure this out."

.

.

.

Trunks blinked a few times as he still couldn't believe the words that came out of his baby mother's mouth. "I'm sorry what?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, you heard it correctly. It was always you Trunks, even back in high school I had feelings for you, but I knew you would never see me that way."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because I know that you would have never viewed me like that. Remember, I was pretty geeky in high school." She added to the conversation.

The demi-saiyan chuckled at the blonde's comment. He knew that it was true. "Look, I'm sorry I kept the whole Lana secret from you, I should have told you."

The blonde sat down on the couch and patted on the cushion to the right of her. Trunks realized that she wanted him to sit down next to her. "It's perfectly okay that you didn't tell me. It really wasn't my business to know, honestly."

"I feel guilty though." He confessed.

The blonde shook her head disagreeing with him, "Don't feel guilty. Just know that next time you pull this shit again Briefs, I will kick your ass."

The both of them started laughing at the comment. That's something Marron always said to him when they were in high school.

"Are you okay?" She asked him as she grabbed his hand.

He nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm okay. I feel better now, it feels as if I took a breath."

The blonde looked him in the eye, "Trunks, I want you to know this. I have basically know you since we were ten years old. Your whole life, you never took a breath. You dealt with so much shit, but know that you realize you aren't perfect you relaxed. It doesn't matter that you aren't perfect. Stop trying to act as if you are. You are damaging yourself more than you think."

"What do you mean I just took a breath?" He questioned his lifelong best friend.

"You know exactly what I mean, Trunks. Your whole life was broadcasted and now that you can have some control you take a breath occasionally. You know you can always take a breath and be yourself." The blonde added to the conversation. She really hope that Trunks would be able to understand this.

"I get what you mean Marron, thank you for always being there for me." He added as he went in to hug her.

A smile formed across the blonde's face as she realized that her relationship with Trunks was not going to change. They were adults for goodness sake. They should be able to sit down and talk about some problems that we are having.

"So Marron…" He said with a linger on the end of her name.

"So…. Trunks." She mimicked him.

"Next Saturday, would you like to get dinner with me? Not as friends, but as a date." He asked and clarified it.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh at Trunks. The world really didn't get to know the real Trunks and she thinks it is a damn shame. But maybe it is better that the world doesn't know the real him either.

"I will be honored to." The blonde responded with a smile on her face. She stood back up and looked at him. "Come on, let's get back to the diner."

.

.

.

"I don't think they are going to come back." Uub said once more. "I really think this will be the end of the gang."

Bra rolled her eyes as she was about to smack the shit out of Uub if he said that one more time. It's really not her business to tell, but she is really starting to think it is the best idea at the moment to get him to shut up.

"Look, I'll tell you the truth if you just shut up already." Bra confessed as she slammed her fist on the table.

The bluenette was about to open her mouth, but she heard a familiar laugh. She looked over at the door and saw her older brother and her best friend holding hands. She knew everything was right in the world.

She got out of the booth and went over to hug the both of them. "So are you guys together?" She asked. The two of them looked at each other and smiled. "So, you guys are together!" She cheered in the diner.

"I'm glad that you guys were able to figure it all out." The twenty-three year old confessed.

"We are adults, we have to communicate." The blonde mumbled.

Bra smiled, "Well, now you guys have some explaining to do to tweedle dee and tweedle dumb."

Marron shook her head and smiled, "Oh of course we do." The three of the made their way over to the booth and their friends smiled when they saw them holding hands.

"I guess you were right Bra." Goten smiled.

"I'm always right, Goten." She giggled at him.

Uub was just happy that his friend group remained intact. Even though he is has no idea what is going on, he is just happy that everything is swell.

* * *

 _A/N: Yes, you saw that correctly, another new chapter. I have completed the last chapter. So it should be uploaded within the next couple of days. I also have a question for you guys, do you want an epilogue? I have a good idea, but I need your guys opinion. It will probably not be uploaded until two weeks from, but think about it. I have the first chapter of my new story complete and that should be uploaded next week. Leave a review and let me know what you think._


	20. Changes

Two Sides of the Story: Chapter 20-Changes

Log: July 19, 794

* * *

"Oooo, baby I don't understand this. Your changing and I can't stand it. My heart can't take this damage." Uub sang along to the song in the diner.

Bra rolled her eyes, she didn't want Uub to sing to her anymore because she actually liked that song. "Uub, can I ask you a question?"

He stopped singing the song and looked at her, "What's up Bra?"

"I feel that none of us were really there for you when you ended things with Evie." The demi-saiyan started off. She was hoping that he would catch on to what she was talking about.

He struggled his shoulders, "No, you guys were there for me plenty." He confessed.

"But whenever we come here, you only sing the sad breakup songs. Evie really did hurt you?" She asked her friend.

"I don't want to talk about it, Bra." He added to the conversation. "I gotta go." He fled the diner. Bra sighed as she didn't realize this was going to back fire in her face.

The blonde smiled as she took a stroll to the diner. She brought along her daughter as she was not able to get a babysitter. She also knew that Bra wanted to spend some quality time with her niece.

"Uub?" Marron questioned as she raised her eyebrow. She was confused to see him exiting the diner.

"I cannot talk right now." He hurried right past her and acted as if he had no idea who she was.

"Uub!" She called out only to get unwanted attention on her. She rolled her eyes and continued her way inside the diner.

"Mare!" Bra said as she slid into the booth on the other side of her. "Did you see Uub on the way coming here?"

The blonde nodded her head, "Yeah, he seemed as if he was in a hurry. Is he okay?"

The bluenette shrugged her shoulders, "He was singing that one sad song called "changes" and I asked if he was okay and he fled the restaurant."

Marron was surprised by that, but then at the same time, she noticed that he has been acting different for the last month. It started around the time Trunks confessed that he was single. She shook her head, she feels guilty.

"Bra, is it just me but has Uub been acting slightly different since last month?" She asked.

"But Evie and Uub broke up a couple months ago." Bra confessed as she pushed some of her blue locks out of her face. "Wait, what are you thinking?"

"Trunks and I got together last month, I believe that he is feeling lonely." She added to the conversation. "I may be wrong, but he doesn't come to hang out if all four of us are together. Think about it."

Bra nodded her head as Marron spoke. She realized that her best friend was right about that. She feels upset that she didn't know that her friend was being distant.

"We have to go talk to him." Bra said.

The blonde shook her head disagreeing with her, "We need to lay low, B. If we approach him, he won't tell us the truth." The blonde confessed. "First we need to talk about Goten and Trunks and see if they know anything."

Bra nodded her head once more, "Hopefully they know something."

.

.

.

"What do you mean you haven't noticed anything different about him?" Marron asked sternly. Both her and Bra left the diner to hold an emergency meeting with herself, Bra, Goten, and Trunks at Marron and Trunks' apartment.

Goten shrugged his shoulders as he took a sip of his water. "He doesn't act distant when we are in our apartment."

"I'm not just talking about when you guys are in your apartment. I am talking about overall. Doesn't he seem distant?" The blonde questioned both the boys as she started to give more attention of her daughter.

"I did notice he doesn't come to the diner as much, but that doesn't mean that he is hurting and being distant from us." Trunks added to the conversation.

"Look at the facts!" Bra interjected as she slammed her fist on the coffee table. "If it is all four of us at the diner, he doesn't show up. If one of the couples is the diner he doesn't go, but if it's me and Marron or you and Goten he shows up."

Both Goten and Trunks looked at each other and swallowed hard. They didn't pay much attention, but now that both their girlfriends are bringing up decent facts, they realized that they are right.

"What are we going to do?" Goten asked. "We can't approach him."

"Okay, when Uub texts asking if he is going to the diner, the girls will say they are only going. That means Uub will volunteer to go because no couples are going After that, Goten and I will appear, but you guys gotta make sure you don't make obvious." Trunks said.

Everyone nodded their heads as they agreed to that plan that they have. "I hope he will tell us what is wrong." Bra chirped.

Marron put her hand on her best friends shoulder, "He will and if he doesn't we will interrogate to the point where he will have to tell all of us."

Goten chuckled at that statement. Everyone knew that Uub hated being interrogated, but sometimes that is the only way they are able to get certain information out of him. Even though they are being nosy, they truly care for him.

"I'll make sure that Uub is sitting on the inside, so he will have no way to get out." Marron added which cause both Trunks and Goten to nod their heads.

"Does anyone else feel slightly guilty for doing this?" Bra asked. The three of them turned their attention to the youngest demi-saiyan. "I don't think prying the information is the correct way to do it."

Trunks nodded his head agreeing with his little sister, "I do agree with you, but at the same time he should just communicate with us how he feels." Trunks shot back.

"We are doing this." The blonde added.

The bluenette sighed, she wish that this wasn't the only option that she has, but she misses when the gang is all together in one place. She knows her brother and best friend have a child, so it is hard for them to come, but she can't recall the last time they were all together.

"All right, we are doing this." Bra smiled. "Is saturday good for everyone? That allows you guys to get a babysitter and the questions we want to ask him."

Everyone nodded their head, "Yeah, that sounds okay with me." Marron said. "Anyway, it's late, I need to put Vee to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Marron took Vee to her room, so she could prepare her for going to bed, while Trunks lead Bra and Goten out.

"You think it will work?" Bra asked once she left her brother's apartment.

Goten nodded his head, "Yeah, it should. Come on, let me get you home."

.

.

.

"Do you think we are at fault?" Marron asked as she bounced her daughter up and down.

Trunks put down his book and looked at his girlfriend, "And why would you say that?"

"He was perfectly fine hanging out with Goten and Bra when we had baby duty. But the second we are together, it's a sin." Marron mumbled as she turned her attention back on her baby.

Trunks shook his head disagreeing with Marron, "Not at all, that's why we need to talk with him before we make any assumptions, all right." He kissed her forehead. "I'll put the baby down, so we can get some rest."

The blonde nodded her head as she handed her daughter over to Trunks. She sighed heavily as prepared herself for bed. Maybe Trunks was right and that it wasn't their fault at all and maybe Uub is just going through some stuff at the time.

.

.

.

Saturday came and they were not excited about interrogating their best friend. They needed some answers as to why he is acting like he is.

The two girls looked at each other and nodded their heads. They were the first part of the plan. They had to make sure that Uub stayed in the diner long enough until the boys have arrived. So, Marron and Bra both knew that they will not talk about Trunks and Goten cause he might leave early.

"Is he here?" Bra asked.

"He never texted me saying that he was here, I'll do a quick sneak to see if he is down there." Marron said as she stuck her head through the door to see if Uub was in their favorite booth.

She spotted him and he was drinking something as he was scrolling through his phone.

"So, is he?" Bra asked again.

"Yeah, he is. Come on, let's go."

Both the blonde and Bra walked in confident. They needed to make sure they did not look as if they were up to something. Bra agreed that she will sit next to Uub because the bluenette will be able to put up more of a fight than Marron.

"Hey, Uub, haven't seen you much this week." Marron said as she slid in the booth across from him.

He nodded his head agreeing with her, "Yeah, I have been caught up at work." He lied to them.

Bra nodded her head as she pulled out her phone to text her boyfriend and brother that they were talking to him.

"How are you doing?" Marron asked.

Uub placed his beer down on the table and smiled. He wanted someone to ask him that and the fact Marron did made him happy. "I'm okay, really, you can trust me on that."

Both Bra and Marron had no idea whether Uub was telling the truth. They haven't talked to him and he usually does not talk about his personal problems. His friends respected his privacy, but he is starting to worry all of them.

"How have you guys been?" He asked. "It feels as if I haven't seen you guys in forever."

The blonde smiled, "I have been good, I can't believe my little girl is already seven months old." She said. A smile came across Uub's face.

"You have to let me babysit her!" Uub suggested with a huge smile on his face.

Marron started laughing at Uub. She didn't care if he was being serious or not, he is the last person she would trust with her baby. "Yeah, over my dead body."

.

.

.

Goten sighed, "I really hope the girls are doing well."

Trunks looked at his long time best friend, "Yeah, me too, but I believe in them. Trust me, I really do." He added as the two of them left Goten's apartment.

The younger demi-saiyan sighed again, "Why do I feel as if I have been such a shitty friend?"

"I mean how can it be our fault?" Trunks asked. "I do understand because Marron thinks it is our fault."

Goten was alerted by that, "Why do you think that?" He asked.

"A couple nights ago, Marron was saying that Uub was perfectly fine hanging out with you guys alone at the bar, but the second Marron and I become a couple it was wrong." He added to the conversation.

The son of Goku nodded his head because it was true. He can understand where Marron was coming from and it sucks that she feels like that. "Well, we should be getting all the answers soon."

.

.

.

The girls never seen Uub laugh so hard. They were both happy to be hanging out with him. They were glad to see him smiling. Bra made him laugh so hard that beer came out of his nose.

"So…. I'm glad that I was able to hang out with you guys both. I missed you guys." Uub confessed as he took a sip of his beer.

The blonde smiled, "We missed you too buddy." She said. The blonde looked over at the door, the girls had been at the diner for almost a half n hour, she knew Trunks and Goten were on their way.

Bra sighed heavily. Trying to refrain from asking any questions was starting to get hard because he admitted to them he missed them.

Marron looked over at the door once more and she spotted Goten. Uub wasn't looking, but Bra was and she knew exactly which look she gave her.

The boys quickly made it over their booth incase Uub noticed them. Goten squeezed into the side Bra and Uub and Trunks sat next to his girlfriend.

Uub still did not notice the boys arriving. "All right, Uub, confess up." Goten said which caught his roommates attention.

"What are you talking about?" Uub asked as he stared at his beer bottle.

"We know that you don't come to the diner when a couple is coming. Why is that?" Trunks asked.

Uub sighed, "You guys don't understand."

The four of them was surprised that he was going to let them know why he was upset right now. They usually have to pry all of the information out of him.

"I stopped coming because I was hurt. Not by you guys, but by the situation. All of you guys are happy and I want to feel that happiness. I want to feel what is actually to be loved. I feel as if I am the outcast." He confused.

"But you aren't the outcast." Goten said. "We love you Uub."

"And just because we are all in relationships doesn't mean that we will forget about you. Relationships are not easy, it sucks that you and Evie didn't work out." Trunks added.

The youngest male friend sighed, "I just feel as if I always have been the outcast." He confessed. "You guys have known each other since the womb, you guys met me when we were all teenagers."

The blonde rolled her eyes. She was glad that they did not have to interrogate him, but this was ridiculous. "Uub, it doesn't matter how long we have known you! As long as we have been there for you and proved why we have been good ass friends, does it matter how long we have known each other?"

"No it doesn't-" Bra caught Uub off before he was able to finish his thought.

"So, why are you making a big deal about this now if you felt like this for a long time?" Bra questioned him.

He sighed heavily, "I didn't mean to make a big deal about it, but I just felt if I distant myself I would feel better. It's not about you guys. I was just getting in my own feelings. I didn't want to drag you guys down with me." He confessed. "I didn't want to come when a couple was here because it reminded me of what I didn't have." They all could hear the pain within his voice.

"Uub, there is something that I learned in the last year. There is two sides to each story, but everyone tends to cling to one side because they prefer that outcome." The blonde mentioned.

"So, what are you trying to say?" He asked.

She sighed, "Don't cling to one side of the story, you are going to stay stagnant. So, go out and see what the other side of the story is." Marron explained which caused everyone to nod their head at the table.

Uub smiled. He came to realize that his friends truly cared about him. He feels bad for doing what he did, but it is good that they forgave him.

"I'm sorry guys. I appreciate everything you guys do for me, I love you guys like family." He added.

*Marron's POV*

Someone of you may notice I'm a pretty observant person. Like I just told Uub there are two sides to every story and if you aren't willing to listen to both sides don't be so quick to make a judgement.  
Within this last year, all of us learned something. It really takes one thing for some people to notice it.  
Trunks thought his original story was only work. Work was his only focus. Well, him listening to both sides cause him to realize yes work is important but he also need to care for others. He has other responsibilities, his only focus can't be on work.  
Bra thought she was only going to be dependent on her parents for her whole life. She realized she was independent when she took my apartment. She realized she can still be depended on people but it's always good to be independent.  
Goten always come across goofy. He never thought someone would take him seriously. He realized people will take him seriously if he proves he is passionate. He proved to us he was passionate about is goals. So don't judge someone before you know them.  
I told myself I needed someone new in my life. Someone would understand that I make mistakes but I'm trying. I listened to both sides and they gave me the best gift my daughter. I always needed a girl like her.  
And Uub. He fell in love. He never expected that to happen. He thought hookups were only thing he needed in life. He never voiced his hookups but as I started dating Trunks and Goten and Bra got together he felt lonely. And the only girl he loved hurt him. So he grew distant when all of us were in love. He realize the other side of his story true love isn't supposed to hurt. And he will find the right girl at the right time.

And there will always be a second side to every story. Sometimes it is worth listening to cause it will lead you into a new direction.

* * *

After almost writing this story for two years, it is finally complete. What did you guys think of the ending? Here are some FAQ and the preview to my next story will be after.

FAQ:

How did I come up with the story:  
So, I came up with the title: Two Sides of the Story. I took some struggles from my two favorite shows: How I Met Your Mother and Friends. I took a twist on my own to have some of my own themes.

Why did you choose the title?  
I saw a really good quote about having two sides to each story and I was like "i like that."

How did I come up with the final chapter?  
So, I took the episode of How I Met Your Mother when Ted realized that he was the only one alone. Since Trunks and Marron got together, plus Bra and Goten dating he felt left out. I had this idea for the final chapter for a while.

Was it hard to write this story?

No, it wasn't pretty easy to write. I am always watching How I Met Your Mother and Friends, so new ideas were being popped into my head.

What was your favorite chapter to write?  
Chapter 18. Most of the chapters we dealt with each character. It was a good change to only see one character's POV for most of the chapter. I chose Marron because I felt that if this story was not in third person, I would have it in her POV. She is a very observant person, so that is why.

What song is Uub singing in the final chapter?

He is singing the song "Changes" by xxxtentacion

Here is the preview to my next and final multi-chapter story "Breathe"

Keep a smile on your face. Don't expose the pain. Make sure everyone doesn't suspect a thing. That was the pep talk I told myself.

I am not a huge fan of letting people see me cry or even matters talk about my problems. I suppress them so far down that it consumes me. I rather do that, then explain why something is wrong. Don't get me wrong, the minor problems that bother, I talk with people, but not my major problems.

Not much, but I don't want to spoil too much. Breathe will be out before you know it. This story will be rated M, and there will be a warning for it. All of you guys have been warned. I just want to take the time and thank all of you guys for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Without my awesome fans, this story would have not been made. Requested, there will be an epilogue. I don't know when it will be out, but keep a lookout for it! Until next time.

Take Care and Write On

~xconversegirl99x


	21. Epilogue

Two Sides Of the Story: Epilogue

*One Year After The Last Chapter*

Ages: Marron-28, Trunks-29, Goten-28, Bra-24, Uub-27

* * *

It was a typical Wednesday night. Marron, Bra and Trunks were in their favorite place. Bra was happy to see both Trunks and Marron out tonight. Usually they would take turns to see who will stay home and take care of their baby. Bulma said the couple needed some time to themselves, so she said she would watch their daughter for the week much to Trunks and Marron's okay.

"So, you are going to be away from little miss Vee for some days." Bra stated as she placed her iced tea on the table. "How does that make you feel?"

They both shrugged their shoulders, "I'm going to miss her, but I do need a little break."

Trunks placed his arm around Marron, "While I went to drop Vee off, my mom gave me something." He pulled something out of his jacket pocket. "It's the letter I wrote when I was fifteen."

"You said you weren't going to open that letter until you were thirty." Bra shot back.

Trunks slightly chuckled at his little sister, "Oh, my dear sister, I also said I won't open this until I turned thirty or when I become a parent."

Marron giggled at him, "Read it." They were all curious on what was fifteen year old Trunks was thinking.

Trunks unraveled the paper, "Dear Future Trunks, As much as mother states you are going to be the CEO of Capsule Corp., you are going to be a star wrestler. And you are going to be married by now and your wife is going to be around the same height as you, intelligent, and mainly caters to your every need. I'm sorry Mare."

Once again Marron chuckled, "We aren't married, but no, it's okay because you just described your mother."

"Ew." He stated as he went back to the paper, "You are Goten are still best of buds because you guys are bro's for life. And more importantly make sure you still get on Bra's nerves. It's funny to see that tiny vein in her head show."

Bra reached across the table and grabbed her brother's hand, "Love you too big brother!" She exclaimed as she squeezed his hand. To him, it didn't hurt that much, but he acted like it did.

Marron took a sip of her water, "Do you think fifteen year old self will be proud of you?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but I want to write a letter to my sixty year old self."

"It's going to be here quicker than you think bro." Bra muttered under her breath. He is twenty-nine, just another thirty-one years.

"Okay, Bra." He said as he shooed Marron out of the booth. "I'm getting some food, do you want any?" They both shook their heads no.

"Wow, I cannot believe you guys have been together for a year." She said.

"Yeah, I know, the high school me is finally living my dream." Marron cheered as she stared at the back of his head. "Life is really funny."  
Bra nodded her head, "I know my dear, I'm just glad it went your way." The bluenette remembered when her best friend told her that she had feelings for her brother. It pained her when she knew Trunks did not feel the same. Well, a little more than ten years later, they were together with a child.

Uub appeared in the diner and he sat down next to Bra. "Hey guys!"

Trunks returned and sat down next to his girlfriend. "So, how was the date?" Trunks asked.

Uub had a wide smile on his face. The girls assumed it went well, "I really like her guys. I think she could be the one."

"You only been on one date, Uub. How can you be so certain?" The blonde asked.

Once again he smiled, "Trust me, I know."

Bra giggled at him slightly. It was just about a year ago he felt as if he wasn't going to find love. 365 days later, he is saying he found the one. "Uub, did I hear you correctly? Did you say you found the one?" Bra asked once more.

He nodded his head, "You guys are going to love her, I can't wait for you guys to meet her."

The blonde rolled her eyes slightly, "You said that about Evie, are we really going to like her?" She questioned him. They had high hopes about Evie, she was the first girl that made Uub want to settle down. None of them expected that to happen. Goten was afraid that Uub was going to end up alone and will be living in their tiny apartment forever.

He nodded his head proudly, "I promise that she isn't crazy. I got the vibes."

Trunks shook his head, "No, you can't tell if she isn't crazy. Only your friends can see if she is crazy. I hope we can meet her soon." The oldest demi-saiyan added to the conversation.

Goten was the last one to appear. The blonde looked at his facial expression and knew that he was uneasy about something. She contemplated asking him whether him about it, but then again she doesn't want to seem too nosy.

"Hi." He mumbled.

"Something wrong, Goten?" Marron asked as she raised her eyebrow at her long time best friend choosing to be nosy.

He shook his head no, "Trust me, I'm fine, but Marron will you come outside with me." He stuttered slightly.

The blonde knew something was up for sure. She shooed her boyfriend out of the booth and followed Goten outside.

She wonder why he wanted her to go outside. Usually he asks Trunks to step outside, so that means that he is up to something and doesn't want Trunks to know.

"Goten, what's wrong?" The blonde asked. "Don't even lie to me, I know you like an open book. So, where's the poop?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "Don't Uub me. There is a reason why I'm not telling Trunks, I have a strong feeling you can hide this secret better than him."

Marron stepped closer to Goten that their noses were about to touch, "If you even think about breaking up with Bra, Trunks, Vegeta and I will end you."

"I'm not breaking up with her!" He exclaimed causing cerulean eyed girl to step back.

"All right, then what is it?" She asked now curious.

He took a deep breath and pulled something out of his back pocket. "What do you think?" He questioned his long time friend as he revealed what was in the box.

"Oh my goodness, it's so beautiful." The blonde cheered when she saw the ring. "I can't believe that you are going to ask Bra to marry you."

A smile formed on the son of Goku's face. "Thank you, please don't tell anyone. I'm planning on doing it this weekend, so please don't say anything."  
She nodded her head understanding her friend. "I can keep my lips sealed. I can say it is some work problem or something if anyone asks me about this talk. I'm so happy for you guys!" She said as she went to give her best friend a hug.

He hugged her back and smiled, "Thank you Mare, I appreciate this a lot." He confessed as he let her go.

"How long have you been planning this?" She asked slightly curious.

"About a couple months ago. We have been dating for almost two years now." He started off, "I really don't see myself with anyone else."

Marron placed her left hand on her heart. She couldn't believe the words he was saying. "Awe, Goten. Bra is one lucky girl. Did you get Vegeta's blessing?"

"Sure." Goten responded. "Come on, let's get back inside." He said as he put the ring back into the capsule form and put in his back pocket.  
He felt better knowing that he told someone. His friends always joke about him not being able to keep a secret. He has been planning this for the last couple months and he didn't tell a single soul. He probably would have been able to hide it completely, but Marron can read everyone like an open book, it is insane.

The blonde sat back down next to her boyfriend and Goten pulled a chair up to their familiar booth. "You good Goten?" Uub asked as he sat down.

He nodded his head and this time everyone was able to tell that he was telling the truth this time. "Good, I am glad that you are feeling better." Bra added to the conversation.

Marron smiled. Although she is the only person that knows this secret, she is glad that her best friend found the guy of her dreams.

.

.

.

Bra sighed. She didn't want to do this, but she has a strong feeling that something is actually upsetting her boyfriend and she doesn't know. She knocked on her best friend and brother's apartment door hoping that one of them would be home. She came over after her shift.

She heard someone unlock the door and she was happy who she saw.

"Hey, Bra, you okay?" The blonde asked.

"I need to ask you a question." She said as Marron motioned her to come in. The twenty-eight year old closed and locked the door.

"What's wrong Bra?" She questioned her. If something bothered Bra, she would always come to Marron in person. She cannot recall the last time Bra called her to tell her about one her problems.

The bluenette sighed heavily which concerned her best friend. "Is everything okay with Goten?" She asked as she sat down on her older brother's gucci couch. "He usually comes and talk to me about his problems and no offense to you and all, I'm surprised he didn't talk to me about it."

The blonde nodded her head understanding where she was coming from. Relationships are not easy, it takes two people who truly love each other to keep moving forward dealing with all the problems that they have. They have been together for two years now, and she was surprised he didn't come talk to her.

"Bra." Marron started off as she sat down next to her best friend. She didn't know exactly how to phrase this sentence, but she promised she wouldn't tell anyone and she is going to keep that promise.

"He doesn't want to break up with me, right?" Bra interjected before Marron was able to finish her sentence.

The blonde shook her head no. "Bra, Goten loves you very much. I know he does, we can all tell by his actions. Trust me, he does not want to hurt you in any form. If you trust the both of us, he will come talk to you when the time is right. Let him come to you."

The demi-saiyan nodded her head. She felt better knowing that her boyfriend wasn't going to break up with her. She knew that it was going to be hard not knowing what Goten told Marron, but it is better for her to wait than pry it out of him.

"Thank you, Mare." Bra said as she gave her best friend a hug.

"Anytime. Do you want to stay for dinner?" The blonde asked. She could tell by the look on her boyfriend's sister, she was pleased to stay with her. "Good, Trunks has the business meeting tonight and I really have some gossip that I need to tell someone."

Bra busted out laughing at her best friend. She needed a good laugh to get Goten off her mind, but whenever Marron was work gossip, she cracks everyone up. She didn't need to have a job, but she wanted to work despite how much she wants to quit, they would have to move to another town because the closest photography place is in Ginger Town.

"I'm glad you got a kick out of that, Bra." Marron said as she tried to stifle her laughter. "Good, follow me. I'll get a bottle of wine as well."

.

.

.

"Uub, you can keep a secret from Bra right?" Goten asked his roommate.

He nodded his head, "Yeah, I can keep a secret unlike you."

Goten rolled his eyes. He did not need this and if Uub was going to act like this, he will just use Marron to practice.  
"Look, be serious right now or I'm not going to tell you!" Goten hissed as he got up from the couch and walked to the fridge to grab a beer.

Uub followed after him, "I'm sorry if I upset you, but you have seem tensed for the last few months."

"Because I kept a secret from all of you for a few months! I finally got the courage to tell Marron, and I don't want to constantly bother her." Goten added. "I'm sorry, but I really need the help from the both of you at the moment."

"So, what's wrong?" Uub asked now curious. Uub knew that Goten was able to keep secrets. He would only keep a secret if he knew it was extremely important. Obviously this secret was very important.

Goten smiled. "On saturday night, I am going to ask Bra to marry me. I don't know what to say." He confessed, "So, can I practice on you?"

Uub shook his head no, "No."

Goten was surprised by that. What did his roommate mean by no? "What do you mean no?" He asked rather hurt.

The younger roommate sighed, "I'm sorry if I came across rash, but honestly the words will come to you in the moment." He said, "Trust me it will." Uub left Goten alone with his thoughts as he walked to his room.

The demi-saiyan knew that he was going to get in his head. He needed to calm himself down or he was going prematurely ask Bra. He wanted to do it right, by asking alone in a special place.

.

.

.

The demi-saiyan slammed his fist on the coffee table and he realized that he made a slight dent. "Damn it." He cursed. He was struggling to write this letter to his sixty year old self. He thought that was going to be a lot easier, but now it comes to realize that it was becoming difficult.

The blonde heard him curse and she thought this was the perfect time to ask him.

"Trunks." She called as she walked to the front of the apartment where he was located.

"Yes, my dear?" He asked. She could hear the annoyance in his voice. She knew that in the last few days that has been trying to write that letter and she knows that he is struggle.

He was surprised to see her in a crop top. He couldn't even recall the last time he saw her in a crop top. He knew before she was pregnant she wore them all the time.

"Does this look bad?" She asked hoping he would give her an honest opinion. She has been feeling self conscious about her body after the baby. She lost all the weight she gained, but she doesn't feel as confident as she used to.

"You always look beautiful to me." He said as he walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Why are you asking my love?" He asked because he was generously curious.

She sighed as she looked him in his royal blue eyes, "I just don't like how my body completely looks. I know I lost the baby weight."

"Mare, you are gorgeous. Get those thoughts out of your mind and I'm pretty sure that some people will want the body you have after they had a baby."

He saw a smile appear on her face. He was glad to see her smiling. He knew that for a while he didn't wear some of the clothes in her clothes. It took a lot out of her to come out in front of him wearing a crop top, and he is proud of her.

She gave him a hug and kissed him on his cheek, "Thank you, Trunks." She left him alone because he is attempting to write another letter to himself.

.

.

.

It was Saturday night. It was the night that Goten was going to ask his long time girlfriend to marry him. He was nervous, but once he found the perfect spot for her to meet him, he wasn't as nervous.

He sprayed on her favorite cologne. He wanted to make sure that everything was going to be perfect.

He heard on a knock on the door and it happened to be his roommate. "You will do just fine." Uub said as he watched Goten get ready.

"She is going to say yes right?" He asked.

He nodded his head, "Of course she will. You better come back engaged or I am going to be mad."

.

.

.

Bra was confused as to why he asked her to meet her at the park. It was the hidden West City park that is next to a grocery store. She recalled how her brother, Goten, Marron and herself played at this park when they were children. She doesn't even remember the last time she went here.

It was slightly chill tonight and she wish to bring jacket. She hoped that Goten will arrive in a timely matter, so that they can go get dinner like he planned.

She was happy when she saw him. "Goten, what is this nonsense?"

"Do you know why I asked you to come here?"  
She shook her head no as she walked closer to him. "No." She responded as she rubbed her arms.

Goten took off his jacket and gave it to his girlfriend. He smiled at her as she gracefully took his jacket. "I brought you here because this is where we first met."

She thought about it. They did both meet here. She could have been no older than four. Her mother was shopping at the grocery. Bra begged her mother to let her go play at the park. Bulma agreed only if Trunks went.

It just so happened that Marron and Goten were at the park playing as Eighteen watched them. Everyone agreed that Trunks was kind of an asshole when he was younger. He loved to taunt Marron. No one knew exactly why, but people thought he secretly liked her. He went over to talk to both of them and he introduced his younger sister to his friends. Thus how Bra met Marron and Goten.

"That was so long ago though. Why are you bringing that up now?" Bra asked slightly curious.

Goten walked closer to her and held her hands. "This was the place I met a beautiful girl that happens to be my best friend. And now she is my girlfriend. I get it, I'm not perfect, I'm not all that special, but you are so special to me. I love you and you love me. There is no one else who I would want to be with." He said as a smile appeared on her face. She loved how sweet Goten could be.

"Awe Goten." She cooed. He stopped holding her hands.

He took the ring out of his back pocket as he began to go down on one knee.

Bra was surprised. She should have seen this coming when he said that speech to her.

"Bra, there is no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with. So, Bra Briefs, will you marry me?"

Tears started to come out of her eyes as she gracefully accepted his marriage proposal. He couldn't believe it. He found the one when he was eight years old. Twenty years later, the two of them are now engaged.

She kissed him. She couldn't wait to tell all of her friends.

.

.

.

Uub sighed heavily in the booth. He hated waiting for Marron and Trunks. They usually are always late because the blonde takes forever to get ready. Goten texted all of them to meet them at the diner at 8pm.

He looked over at the door and he saw his two friends walk in.

"I'm sorry we are late." Trunks apologized.  
"For once it wasn't my fault." Marron confessed.

Since Trunks has been trying to write the letter to his future self. It has been consuming him, she is glad that their daughter is staying with his mother.

Uub was surprised that it wasn't Marron's fault. "Oh my shit, that is the first time."

Trunks rolled his eyes. He really wanted to keep his promise to write the letter to his future self. He knows a lot can happen in thirty years and he wants to make sure he can achieve most of his dreams.

"I didn't think writing this letter would be that bad. It is truly kicking my ass." He added to the conversation.

"Babe, maybe you should take a break from writing the letter." Marron suggested. He looked at her slightly confused. Out of the five, she should know how important this is to her. "Writing should be fun and it is truly stressing you out."

He nodded his head agreeing with her, "You are right. Thank you babe." He kissed her forehead.

Uub smiled at his friends. He was glad that all of them were happy. It seemed as if during the last two years everyone was struggling. Maybe Marron was right when she told him to go look at the other sides of things. Everyone really looked at the advice and took it.

Marron looked over at the door and saw Goten and Bra walk in. She was happy. She kept one of her hands hidden and sat next to Uub. Goten pulled up a chair.

"Hey, you guys are late." Trunks said.

The both of them nodded their head. They couldn't stop smiling. They couldn't believe what the future was going to hold for the both of them.

"I need some help lifting this." Bra revealed her hand to everyone else exposing the ring. "Goten and I are engaged!" Everyone cheered for them. Never in a million years Trunks thought his sister was going to end up with Goten, but he is happy she found someone who will treat her right.

"Congratulations!" Trunks cheered. "Yamcha!" He said his name practically causing him to jump out of his skin. "A round of champagne!" He nodded his head and brought them five glasses and pour the liquid into their cups.

The blonde was happy her best friend was getting married. They have been planning their weddings since they were young.

"My best friend and my little sister this is going to be special for me. I am happy that you guys found love." The two of them looked at each other. "I wish you nothing but the best of luck for the both of you in your marriage."

"Cheers!" They cheered in the diner and drank the champagne. Both Goten and Bra were happy to have such supporting and caring friends. They can't wait to tell their parents. Vegeta can wait.

.

.

.

Everyone left but Trunks and Marron. Marron got a call from a colleague asking her a question about the studio. Trunks took this as his opportunity to take his letter out to write some more. Maybe he will get some inspiration.

He sighed to himself. He realized when he was fifteen he seemed to be more ambitious. The twenty-nine year old was a little disappointed due to the fact he didn't complete all his goals he wanted to achieve.

Now, that he is almost thirty, he doesn't exactly know what he wanted to have completed by the time he turned sixty. He was hoping kami would give him a sign. Marron returned from her call and he noticed a plate of wings with her.

"Wow, I can't believe this guy sent back these wings." Marron said as she sat in the booth on the opposite side of her boyfriend. She took a bite and realized how good they were. "He said they were too hot."

Trunks smiled, _"As long as you're still with Marron, life is going to be just fine."_ He wrote that in his letter completing it. He realized that was the sign he was needing.

* * *

 _A/N: What did you guys think of the epilogue? It was good to see some more Goten and Bra, I may write a mini story about their wedding, but for the time being there is no promises for that story. What did you think of the last line? Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and follow. If it wasn't for you guys, still story won't be here. Have a happy new year and I hope you enjoyed this story!_

~xconversegirl99x


End file.
